Survivor: Isle Delfino
by The Smart One 64
Summary: 18 of your favorite Mario characters are stranded on the tropical Isle Delfino for 39 days, away from the outside world. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the others to win one million coins?
1. The Contestants

**A.N: This isn't techniquely an episode. I just decided to get this out so you would know who's in this and what team they're on. I'll probably air the first episode sometime this week. Vote on who will win this Survivor.**

* * *

Three different boats are seen heading toward different directions around the wilderness of Isle Delfino. Each has a different color and carries six passengers.

Jeff (Koopa): These eighteen people have no idea what thrills and dangers lie before them, as they are about to be stranded in the Isle Delfino rainforests. The rules are simple: be the sole survivor standing and you'll win one million coins.

The boat with a yellow banner is seen heading off toward an area near Pianta Village.

Jeff: The members of Pintaso, who will be wearing yellow, are…

Waluigi, a 31 year-old cab driver.

Toad, a 22 year-old doctor in training.

Birdo, a 44 year-old single mom.

D.K., a 36 year-old fitness expert.

Rosalina, a 37 year-old astronomer.

Mario, a 28 year-old plumber.

The boat with a blue banner is seen heading off toward an area near Noki Bay.

Jeff: The members of Nokatan, who will be wearing blue, are…

Kammy Koopa, a 51-year old secretary.

Yoshi, a 30 year-old waiter.

Diddy, a 24 year-old kart racer.

Toadette, a 19 year-old student.

Bowser, a 45 year-old CEO.

Daisy, a 26 year-old junior Olympian.

The boat with a red banner is seen heading off toward an area near Gelato Beach.

Jeff: The members of Cataquala, who will be wearing red, are…

Luigi, a 27 year-old bellhop.

Peach, a 26 year-old politician.

Bowser Jr., a 21 year-old artist.

Toadsworth, a 63-year old steward.

Wario, a 35 year-old casino owner.

Dixie, a 23 year-old cartographer.

Jeff: Just who will be the sole survivor? Who will outwit their fellow tribe mates? Who will outplay the odds by being the brains, brawns, and buddies? And who will be able to outlast the others to win the one million coins here on Survivor: Isle Delfino? Find out.


	2. Hi, My Name Is Brandon

**Episode 1 is underway!

* * *

**

Eventually, all tribes arrived at their new homes. Everyone had an equal number of supplies of rice, canned foods, tarp, a machete, twine, small fishing set, six canteens, a map of the island, and the luxury items every player were allowed to bring.

**Nokatan-Day 1**

Everyone immediately jumped off the boat, which then departed, leaving the players stranded on Isle Delfino.

"WOOOOO! We made it! Yeah!" Daisy enthusiastically cheered.

Diddy agreed. "Here's to victory!"

Everyone raised their shoes to the center of the group.

Yoshi: I'm so excited about this game! This is my favorite show EVER, and now I'm on it! I'm ready for anything!

"I'm ready for anything!" Yoshi piped up. Everyone laughed at his remark.

"So, uh, now what do we do?" Kammy questioned.

Diddy responded, "Well, uh, we should see what we do about thi-"

Before he could finish, Bowser immediately smashed his fist on the crate, breaking the top completely, leaving about thirty wooden pieces everywhere. Toadette looked shocked.

Toadette: Before we decided anything, Bowser just waltzes right up and BAM! breaks the entire top into smithereens! No, don't slide it off, but destroy it so we can't use it! I mean, it could have served as part of our shelter, firewood, maybe to hold stuff but no, completely ruin it! You just put yourself on the block.

"...okay then..." Toadette mumbled as she took the map and studied it with Daisy. All of the men were eying the machete intently. Kammy just stood back from all of this.

Kammy: You know, the whole point of doing this was to get a break from my boss, Bowser, for once. And guess who's sitting across from me on the boat ride here? BOWSER! Seriously, I can't believe the producers made it like that! This is stupid.

"Hey, here's where are water source is!" Daisy said as she pointed to a spot on the map. Everyone gathered around her.

"You know, we probably can't drink the water yet," Bowser explained. "You know, the rain parasites. We have to get a fire going so we can boil the water and be safe drinking it."

Toadette shook her head. "We should be making a shelter of some sort, not fire right now! What are we going to do if it rains?" She looked above and noticed a small cloud forming overhead.

"Toadette's right. Here, I'll help with building the shelter. I used to work in construction for a while," Yoshi mentioned to his tribe mates.

"I'll help Yoshi," said Bowser.

"I'll go look for food in the forest, and check where the water is..." Kammy said in an irritated tone. Diddy took notice of this.

Diddy: We've been here, what, five minutes, and Kammy's complained at least **10**times, and heck, she's probably complaining right now! Get a life! Sheesh!

Toadette decided to join Kammy to look for the water source, while Daisy would help with the shelter and Diddy would try starting a fire. Everyone split up to do their separate tasks. A tropical bird is seen squawking as it flies overhead.

**Cataquala-Day 1**

"WOOT! We're all gonna die!" Dixie shouted as she stepped onto the beach of her knew home. Everyone in the tribe cracked up at this immediate remark.

"Eh, you wish!" Luigi yelled back.

Bowser Jr. looked around at the area of the campsite. "Well, by the looks of it, I think we're near Gelato Beach."

Peach looked confused. "How do you know whether or not we're near OH!" she said in realization.

Peach: Jr. knows all about Isle Delfino ever since he last came here and graffittied the entire island. But I guess I've forgiven him. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, he's not as bad as his dad is, except when he thought that I was actually his 'mama'.

Toadsworth caught up with the others and crouched over. "Whoo! Sorry, old man here! I have such a terrible memory, would you mind telling me all your names to job the old mind?" Everyone agreed.

"I'm Luigi, you might have known that. That's Peach, you DEFINITELY knew that." Dixie grinned.

"Dixie."

"Uh, Jr."

"Brandon."

Everyone turned to Wario wide-eyed, confused at the name 'Brandon'.

Luigi: Brandon? Seriously dude? Brandon? Come on! Everyone else here knows you're Wario! If you're trying to confuse Toadsworth or something, that's just mean! Please, get a heart, and maybe a backbone while you're at it!

"Well, nice to meet you, Wario!" Dixie commented. Wario shrugged and rolled his eyes. Dixie did the same back. Deja vu.

"...Hey! Let's get this box open!" Bowser Jr. said to end the tension going on. He quickly pushed off the top and set it down.

"Yep! There's the rice!" Jr. notioned.

Bowser Jr.: Before I got the call saying I was on Survivor I hated rice. I mean, I wouldn't go out for Chinese because it involved rice. But I had to tolerate it since that's practically ALL there is to eat out here! ...I still hate it though...

"RICE!" Peach shouted. "I want caviar, not RICE!" Everyone laughed.

Dixie: I really like our tribe. I mean, sure Wario can be a huge jerk, well, more than he already is, but I like our tribe.

"Well, I say we get us a roof over our heads so that we aren't wet tonight!" Toadsworth commented.

"Eh, I'll go look for the water," Wario grumbled. Dixie shook her head.

"Some people never change..." she said in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"POPSICLES!" Luigi bursted. Everyone looked confused.

"Uh, sorry. That was getting annoying..." Luigi explained embarrassed.

**Pintaso-Day 1**

The boat left the six people and rode away. They were completely stranded.

Mario was the first to speak. "Wait! I-a changed my mind! Take me back!" His comment brought some laughter in the camp.

"There's the flag!" D.K. pointed at a yellow banner standing up in the center of the beach.

"Man! I clash with yellow!" Birdo whined.

"Don't worry! Just throw up on it, and maybe then it'll match!" Rosalina stated as a joke. Birdo looked disgusted.

"Let's go check out what's in that box over there!" Toad decided. Everyone ran up to the crate that said **PINTASO**on it. Waluigi and D.K. slid the top off, revealing the various contents inside.

Waluigi: I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared, I mean, 42 days out here? That's crazy! These people are nuts! The only reason I did this was because at the bottom of the form it said 'ONE MILLION COINS', which made me crazy, crazier than I am now for actually wanting to do this show!

Toad grabbed the map to look at it. Birdo immediately snatched it out of his hands.

"Well, excuse me..." Toad muttered beneath his breath.

Toad: Jeez, someone's nosy...

Mario looked at all of the items in front of him. "Hey, we got a tarp! That'll be good for making the shelter!

"Look around!" Waluigi blurted out. Everyone noted the surrroundings. "I mean, this place is COVERED with trees! Look at that one! The shade can cover ALL of us! Let's just relax!

"On the top, not the sides..." Rosalina remarked. Waluigi didn't look pleased.

"Hey! This is where the water's located!" Birdo pointed at the map. Toad immediately snatched it out of her hands.

"Well, excuse me..." Birdo muttered beneath her breath.

"Let's see what we can do about shelter." D.K. spoke up. Everyone agreed, and set out to collect various materials to make their new home.

A snake is seen slithering quickly up a tree, and disappearing.

D.K. and Birdo are seen in the jungle talking strategy.

"Hey, can we talk?" D.K. asked her.

"Yeah, what?"

"I think we should make an alliance."

"Ok, why?"

"Mario, Toad, and Rosalina all get along well. And besides, Waluigi is a lazy toothpick who whines 24/7."

Birdo: A lazy toothpick. Gee, I've never heard that one before.

"I agree. So is it a deal?" Birdo asked. They shook hands on the spot.

Birdo: Screw Donkey Kong. This is the game Survivor. He obviously is weak and wants someone to confide with, but you can't trust anyone out here. If it were up to me, he'd probably be one of the first to go.

**Cataquala**

"Okay, you got that side whoa, WHOA!" Wario said as the branch he and Luigi were holding started falling, crushing the shelter they were currently working on.

"Timber!" Luigi said as a joke. Wario didn't take it that way.

Wario: Luigi is weaker than my brother. And that's saying a lot, considering my brother's as strong as Styrofoam and as flexible as a rubber band! And NO ONE IN MY TRIBE REALLY GIVES A CRUD ABOUT IT!

Meanwhile, Peach was out in the jungle getting palm branches and leaves with Dixie, until Toadsworth came running up.

"Princess! Princess! Are, are you okay? No bugs have bit you, right? You're not burnt, or anything?"

"Toadsworth! This is a game! You can't be worrying about me during the game of Survivor! The name applies!"

"It's my job as your steward! I mean, I thank the Lord that I got on this tribe with you! It's my personal responsibility to watch after you! I mean, what if something happened to you, huh? What would become of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Peach: I mean, what if the sun explodes? Seriously, Toadsworth, you can't be worrying about me out here! I cannot believe I get paired on a tribe with my annoying guardian over me who causes me to take twenty extra minutes to go anywhere because he's so slow! Come on! I shouldn't have to wait for him! You know, he probably used up all of the kindgom's money to make sure he was with me out here!

"He always this nosy?" Dixie asked.

"Trust me sister. You have no idea."

Later, Bowser Jr. and Luigi got together to try to start a fire going. Dixie decided to join by bringing her luxury item, a bongo drum. With every move of the stick, Dixie played a beat.

"Come on! Come on, baby!" Jr. said in a heavy breath as he slid the stick back and forth on the wood Luigi was holding to produce a spark.

Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum!

Dixie began speeding up her beats as Bowser Jr. was going around 80 compulsions a minute.

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum!

Ba da da da, ba da da da, ba da da da, ba da da da!

"Come on, fire!" Dixie cheered. Bowser Jr. went even faster until he gave up, exhausted.

Bowser Jr.: People have no idea how difficult it is out here! If you don't have fire, you're screwed!

**Nokatan**

"Hey guys!" Daisy yelled. "Welcome to your new home!"

The other people in her tribe came up to where she was. What they saw was an average lean-to with the entrance facing the ocean. Bowser didn't look too happy.

Bowser: Don't call me some nerd or something, but during some point during the day or night, there is a wind that blows from the ocean to the beach and back, and the way our shelter is, we could get a cloudless rain! I plan to modifiy it sometime.

Yoshi seemed to be admiring it. "Wow, the rock garden turned out nice! And the water can drain through the rocks!"

Kammy blew a quick raspberry. "Who's idea was that?"

"Not mine, Diddy's." Daisy explained. Diddy blushed.

"Just trying to make it look homey!"

Toadette: Diddy is a complete character. I mean, he acts like it isn't a big deal when he does something, but ends up making it LOOK like a big deal! He's...he's just sneaky like that. Strategy, most definitely.

It was starting to get dark, so Toadette started to make a dinner of the rice and a can of tomatoes to celebrate.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Toadette turned around to see Diddy. Her true expression almost showed.

"Uh, sure. Shoot."

"I wanna talk to you about a final two alliance." Toadette looked at him immediately.

"Isn't this to early to decide about that? I mean, come on! We just arrived here, what, five or six hours ago? We haven't even had our first meal yet!"

"I know, I know. But you're the only one I feel I can trust."

"Touche."

"So you in?"

"...what the heck, sure!" Toadette reluctantly agreed.

"Great. I think we can probably pull Daisy or Yoshi in with us, and then we'll have three. My goal is to vote Kammy off first." Diddy explained

"You stole my words exactly! This might just work."

In the jungle...

"Is it a deal then?"

"I know I can trust you. At least, I'm sure I can."

"Good. Let's go back before they know we're gone, Yoshi."

"Yeah, they probably know we're gone already, Daisy."

Daisy: I feel like I can trust Yoshi, but not 100%. It's leaning more toward the 62.176ish, plus pi.

"DINNER'S READY!"

Bowser came running in at Kammy's voice. Soon, everyone was gathered around the eating area. Yoshi was going to say a prayer, but Kammy and Diddy had already dug in to the rice.

Kammy: Toadette's rice was, actually, I don't think it counts as food. It probably would fall in the wallpaper paste category, and that's not saying much. Tomorrow, I'm going to be the one making the food around here. Tomorrow...

**Pintaso**

"BANANAS!"

D.K. immediately ran to the spot Rosalina was at. Indeed, there was a giant banana tree about 20 feet tall beside her. D.K. was immediately up the tree with the machete chopping off the fruit. Rosalina laughed as she tried to gather all of the falling ripe bananas.

D.K.: I am great right now. Day 1 has been AWESOME! We got bananas, I got an alliance, there's bananas, we have a nice shelter, and BANANA HEAVEN!

Soon, everyone had gathered at the area. Rosalina was practically covered in green. Seeing the color, Mario looked disappointed.

Mario: You know, we're fine on food. It's the first day, for crying out loud! We've got tons of rice, flour, and canned foods! We shouldn't be gathering bananas, especially when they're ripe! Come back in a few days and they'll be decent, but no, let's be King Kong and go OO OO up the tree to get all the food, and waste it all!

D.K.: I could tell Mario was a bit disappointed at what I did, but hey! If there's bananas, which serve as food, and you can jump man, Jumpman! I think he'd serve that job well.

Rosalina: You can tell there's some tension between, uh, Mario and D.K. Don't think we can't see what's going on here! It's the perfect way to stay in the game, vote for the gripers!

"Well, let's take some of these back to camp for dinner." Toad concluded. Waluigi perked up at this six-letter word.

"Let's celebrate! Pop open a can of spaghetti! We've made it past day 1!" Everyone cheered at Birdo's remark.

_A couple of hours later..._

The camera shows a bat flying off of a branch, then pans toward the shelter, where a lot of noise is coming from.

"And you know what my cousin says to her? 'Hey, do you have any queens, 'cuz I'd go fish for you'! Isn't that THE WORST punchline to give a girl ever? I mean, call the punchline cops, SPARE ME the details!" Some people laugh at Mario's constant gabbing, but others get really annoyed. Not mentioning names, D.K., so it won't look bad, D.K.

"Shut up! Let's get some sleep..." D.K. mutters underneath his breath.

"And right then, SHE lets one rip in the middle of the auditorium! That added some noise, hoo wee!"

Waluigi: I'd say he's drunk, but he hasn't had any access to alcohol.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ANCIENT HISTORY!"

**Nokatan-Day 2**

It's about 5 in the morning. Kammy's the first to get up. She goes out to find a comfy spot on the beach, and just lays there as everyone else sleeps in.

Kammy: I've only been here, what, a day, and I'm already homesick. The work I tried to get away from ends up coming here and is on the same team as I am, and it just ruins the spirit of playing this game. It hasn't been fun.

Daisy and Diddy soon get up, and notice Kammy's gone.

"Where do you think she went?" Diddy asked.

Daisy shrugged. "Dunno. All the time we've been here, she's just been super lonely. I hope she's okay."

Bowser: Everyone notices that Kammy isn't doing well. But in all equity, it's an act. AN ACT. Trust me, I know her. She's hoping everyone will give her sympathy, and then she'll screw them the next second.

Later, Yoshi, Toadette, and Bowser all go fishing at a marshy area they'd found the day before. Toadette pulls Yoshi over to talk.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something. Would you be willing to join an alliance?"

Yoshi looked a little stunned. "With who?"

"Me and Diddy. We wanted to bring you in. So what do you say?"

Yoshi: I'm IN an alliance, dummy! So telling me about an alliance you got going on, tsk tsk, you're in trouble now.

"Here, I'll mull it over. What's the voting plan?"

"It'll be Kammy first. I mean, she's really not doing well. Then it'll be Daisy or Bowser after that."

Yoshi: OH! You did not just say my partner in crime!

Suddenly, Bowser's line lurches up and he gets a two-pound fish.

"We're having fish for breakfast!"

**Cataquala**

Everyone was up early moving out and about.

"Raise your hand if you got any sleep last night?" Dixie asks while lowering her hand as much as possible. No one responds to this.

Toadsworth: Last night was not healthy, might I say. I probably didn't sleep my full 3 hours that I normally do when I make sure the princess is always safe and okay.

Luigi: I knew that everyone was extremely tired this morning, so I saw this as a good time to make me the tribe hero by getting some grub in their bellies with five pound fish.

Luigi gathered the goggles and Hawaiian sling. Wario immediately spoke out to this.

"And just where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go see if I can catch us a fish."

"...HA HA HA! Oh man, good one! I thought you were serious!"

"...I am..."

Bowser Jr.: Wario's just plain mean, and if were up to me, he'd probably be the first to go. But the weaker have to go first, and that's Dixie and Toadsworth. But I personally like Dixie, so I'll see if I can kind of allign with her a bit.

Luigi tried hard to ignore Wario as he swam out to try to catch a fish.

He saw an eel...missed.

He saw a tropical fish...missed.

He saw a school of fish...the hook fell off and disappeared.

"Crap."

"Did you get anything?" Dixie asked.

"No, there, uh, wasn't really anything out there."

"Well why didn't you!"

Peach: As funny as Dixie is, she can be really annoying and not no it. But I changed the subject at my discovery.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Look what I found!"

"What is it, your highness?" Toadsworth asked.

"Look! These are like mini watermelons, but mini!"

Wario grunted. "Do ya know if its edible?"

"Break it open," Jr. suggested.

Peach peeled it open and almost fainted. Out flew a hundred gnats.

**Pintaso-Day 2**

Birdo: I woke up this morning and I had only one thing on my mind: Fire.

Toad: I mean, we haven't started a fire yet, so we can't drink. And dehydration is a serious thing out here.

D.K.: Everyone was gathered around that little cooking area, all praying for fire, thinking of fire, wanting, dreaming of fire.

Birdo and Rosalina went to collect any possible wood that they could use. Waluigi prepared the are for where they'd start trying to produce a flame. Toad searched for rocks that looked like they might be flint. Mario was going to hold one "flint" steady while D.K. tried to produce sparks with the machete.

Rosalina: You know, it was probably a good thing for D.K. and Mario to be working together on trying to make that fire start. You know, take the tension out on the flint!

"Come on! Let's do this!" Waluigi cheered enthusiastically.

"Fire, fire, fire, fire..." The girls were dancing around and cheering for luck.

Toad simply sat back and observed the scene.

D.K. was hitting the rock with all of his might. A couple of sparks produced. Mario kept praying.

Mario spoke up. "Wait a minute...the spark caught!"

A spark had landed on the grass and caused a tiny flame. D.K. and Mario took this and blew on it in the firebed until they had a nice fire going.

D.K. jumped up and down. "WE HAVE FIRE!"

Waluigi: Getting that fire was such a good thing for us. Now we can drink the water, heat food, the works!

Mario: I'm not letting this fire die! No way! We worked to hard on it!

Every member of the tribe cheered as they went to go gather water.

**Cataquala**

Bowser Jr. decided to go up to the treemail to see if anything giving news of a challenge had arrived. Sure enough, the flag was up, signaling the immunity challenge.

"We got tree mail!"

Toadsworth came out of the shelter. "What does it say?"

_You've made it through an entire day._

_A relay race is what you must play._

_Winners receive fire, second knows they're good fate._

_The losers go to tribal where they vote out a tribe mate._

Peach looked confused. "Wait, second is safe? They're three tribes?"

"Looks like it." Wario concluded.

**Nokatan**

"Man, this is going to be a tough one!" Daisy remarked.

"1, 2, 3, Nokatan!"

**Immunity Challenge**

The three tribes come on in to see Jeff, the orange Koopa, and their fellow players for the first time.

"Welcome to your first survivor challenge." Jeff introduced.

"Get your first look at the other tribes," he continues as everyone looks at each other. "So tell me, Cataquala, have you had any luck with fire?"

Peach shakes her head.

"How about you, Nokatan?"

"We've got smoke, but no cigar," Bowser tells him.

"Pintaso?"

"Actually, we've got our first fire going!" Toad explained. Everyone else is shocked.

"Really? Then maybe today's reward isn't as valuable to you. A hundred waterproof matches." Everyone cheers at this.

"And also the immunity idol." Jeff pulls out a small figurine that has two different segments to it. "This guarantees you're safe from tribal council, and you won't have to vote out one of your fellow members. First gets the matches and the idol, second only gets the idol, and losers are sending someone home."

"All right, let's get to the challenge. It's a water relay race. One by one you will each swim out to these floating puzzle pieces out in the water. You cannot go until your tribe mate is back with their puzzle piece. Once you have all six puzzle pieces, you will construct them together to form a boat and two paddles. Then you'll take row out to another buoy and retrieve a map inside a bottle. This shows where your second pair of paddles are. Paddle back, and dig until you find the two paddles. Then row back out to a third buoy, which has the last two paddles and a key. Finally, row back to shore and unlock this lock to retrieve a rope. Chop it to raise the flag. The first two teams to do this win waterproof matches and immunity. Make sense?" Everyone nods.

"Okay. Wait for my go."

"Survivors Ready? Go!"

Yoshi, D.K., and Peach all swim out toward the puzzle pieces. Yoshi gets an early lead as D.K. falls behind. Daisy then goes out followed by Bowser Jr. D.K. finally gets back and Rosalina goes out. Bowser Jr. snags the lead and Luigi swims out, immediately followed by Toadette and Mario who are close behind. It's dead even as Diddy, Dixie, and Waluigi swim out. Dixie struggles getting down to untie the puzzle piece. Waluigi barely manages to stay above water. Now in the lead, Kammy swims out. Waluigi finally gets back and Birdo goes out. Dixie finally unties the puzzle piece and Wario goes out. Birdo is able to get some ground on Kammy as Bowser and Toad swim out to get the final piece. Toad gets a quick lead and Pintaso is ahead as they start to make the puzzle.

Toadsworth goes out and is taking a long time to get to the puzzle piece. Bowser returns and Nokatan starts on the puzzle. Pintaso is struggling with the pieces as Toadsworth finally returns.

"Everyone working on making the boat."

Bowser quickly leads Nokatan by putting all of the pieces together as they paddle out to the buoy. They're already halfway there until Peach puts the last piece in and Cataquala heads out. Pintaso finally gets the pieces to fit and rows out. Nokatan gets to the first buoy, where Diddy swims down to untie the map in the bottle. Cataquala is close behind, and Wario swims down. Pintaso arrives, and Mario swims down. Soon, everyone is back on the beach breaking open the bottles and finding where their next to paddles were located.

"Shut up and dig!" Daisy shouted at her tribe. Soon, Pintaso located the puzzle pieces, with Nokatan close behind. Cataquala soon found them and headed out.

"This is a close race!" Jeff shouts.

Nokatan soon passes Pintaso and takes over a huge lead. Yoshi swam down to get the key and paddles. Cataquala soon passed Pintaso, but Dixie and Luigi lost balance on their side of the boat and tipped it over. Nokatan was now back at the beach, where Kammy slid the key in the lock and Daisy chopped the flag.

"Nokatan wins reward and immunity!"

"Yeah! Wahoo!" Toadette cheered with her tribe.

"Don't give up yet! There's still chance for immunity.

Both teams were heading back, one behind and one close. Then one member unlocked the rope and chopped it.

"...Pintaso wins immunity!"

Mario and D.K. high five each other, knowing that they're safe from tribal council.

"Nokatan, here's your waterproof matches and the idol, and Pintaso gets only the other half of the idol. Cataquala, looks like you've got a date with me tomorrow. Head back to camp."

**Nokatan-Day 3**

"WOO HOO! We have fire!" Toadette enthusiastically cheered as Kammy was finally able to boil water.

Kammy: I hate to say it...actually, that's a lie. We beat their sorry BUTTS!

_In the jungle..._

"...Toadette told me that they're trying to vote you out." Yoshi explained.

Daisy looked stunned. "Me? Why?"

Daisy: I helped build the shelter. I've done well in challenges. I'm smart. I'm strong. Why me?

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah. They're now at risk."

**Pintaso-Day 3**

Rosalina prepared water while Birdo, Toad, and Waluigi were in the hut sleeping.

Rosalina: Those three are the laziest bums in the world! They sleep in until, what, sunset? And when they _do_ get up, they just play the Parchesi Toad had as his luxury item!

"Hey, you know what's weird?" Toad said to the other two.

"What?" Waluigi asked.

"The winning order decided that everyone will get fire. Nokatan won, and they got fire. We got second, no matches, but already had fire. And Cataquala lost, so they'll get fire when they go to Tribal Council."

"Karma." Birdo simply stated.

"I thought Karma was when you do something good, something good will happen back?" Waluigi asked.

**Cataquala-Day 3**

Everyone was scrambling to not get voted out.

"Dixie has been one of the weakest ones here," Luigi told Peach.

Peach thought about it, then said, "Well, what about Toadsworth? He's REALLY weak!" She covers her mouth realizing how loud she said that.

"I know, but he'll feel comfortable if we keep him longer. Then, thinking that you trust him, we can vote him out and have four strong."

Peach: I don't know whether or not I should vote with Luigi for Dixie. Toadsworth is so annoying to me and I want him out. Plus, Luigi's not so muscular himself! Wario's also a jerk, and I've had issues with Jr. AARGH! Who do I vote for?

"I think they're going to vote for you tonight," Bowser Jr. told Dixie.

"Me? What've I done?"

"Well, you did fall over in the challenge, and couldn't untie the piece. And some people, not me, but some people think you're annoying."

Dixie: I've just tried my hardest to be friends with everyone, and whattdya know? They want me out! But I've got some tricks up my sleeves.

"Here. Promise me you'll vote for Toadsworth. That's probably the only way I'll stay in. Peach doesn't like him much, so maybe you could talk to her."

Bowser Jr. promised.

Wario was talking with Toadsworth. "You and me both know that Luigi really is the weak one in our tribe. Let's vote him out,"

Toadsworth agreed. "Well, as long as it isn't the princess I'm penning!"

Toadsworth: I believe that, in a way, I can trust Wario. Luigi is probably a good vote to stay in the game.

Bowser Jr.: Tonight is gonna be one heck of a vote.

**Cataquala-Tribal Council**

"Welcome," Jeff Koopa told the team. "Grab a torch, approach a flame. In case you didn't know,"

Almost everyone simultaneously speaks, "FIRE REPRESENTS LIFE! IF YOUR FIRE IS GONE, SO ARE YOU."

"...sniffle...that was my line..."

Peach and Dixie looked stunned at Jeff, who immediately continues.

"Well, uh, you guys have survived three days out here. Luigi, what has it felt like?"

"It's been interesting. I'm with a group of people who all are very, you know, different in several ways. Something new is always around the corner. And there's snakes." Luigi explained.

"Peach, how are you guys doing without any fire?"

"Well, Jeff, it's pretty rough. We've all felt dehydrated and are almost empty with our water jug, so going to Tribal might be a good thing if it can get someone out and get fire."

"Wario, Peach just brought up the voting out. Who are you basing your vote on tonight?"

"The one I feel is the weakest, and also screwed up in the challenge last night that brought us all here!"

"Dixie, are you voting the same way?"

"Yes, I feel that there's a person in this tribe who is indeed the weakest and is pulling us down."

"Okay," Jeff concluded. "It is time to vote. Toadsworth, your up.

Voting Order: Toadsworth, Luigi, Peach, Bowser Jr., Dixie, Wario

Votes For/Who/Explanation

Toadsworth: Dixie "You are the weakest player here. I mean, I respect you and all, but you need to go."

Dixie: Peach "Girl, I love you, but strategically, you're the vote, not Toadsworth."

?: Wario "Let the games begin."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Jeff explained as the Cataquala tribe feared the worst.

"First vote, Toadsworth." Toadsworth looked concerned.

"Second vote, Toadsworth." Toadsworth immediately looked at Peach as if for the last time

"Dixie." Dixie shook her head.

"Luigi." Luigi looked surprised at hearing his name.

"Dixie. That's two votes Dixie, two votes Toadsworth, one vote Luigi."

Camera pans over the three faces.

"First person voted out of Survivor..."

"Dixie. You need to bring me your torch."

"By guys! Be sure to kick some Nokatan and Pintaso..."

"Dixie, your tribe has spoken," Jeff said as he snuffed her torch. "You need to go."

Dixie disappeared over the bridge as the other members of the tribe left for the long trek back to their camp.

Confessional:

Dixie: Shoot! I was the first person voted out! You got me good, guys. Be sure to do your best and keep safe! Ah, man! Can't there be a recount?

Votes For/Who

**_Dixie:_** _Luigi, Peach, Wario_

_**Toadsworth: **Bowser Jr., Dixie_

_**Luigi: **Toadsworth_

_Next time on Survivor..._

The Nokatan tribe makes a discovery at camp.

"OH MY GOSH! Guys, come look at this!"

"This is so awesome!"

A huge rainstorm flares at camp.

"We can't go anywhere, because the rain is flooding our camp!"

"There's gotta be a bigger ocean out there right now."

And an immunity challenge tests Birdo's faiths.

"It's against my beliefs. I can't do it."

Waluigi shakes his head.

* * *

**A.N: Alright! So, how'd you like the first chapter? Don't expect the others to be this long! Please read and review!**


	3. The Banana 8000

**A.N: ... ... ... ... ...yes, I know you might be mad.**

**Old man in audience: MIGHT?**

**A.N: Okay, I decided not to have an exile island or hidden immunity idol. (Several gasps are heard) Well, it was hard when there's three teams! Seriously!**

**Little girl: ...OFF WITH HIS HEAD!**

**A.N: Please! No, don't! Here's episode 2! Please, help! NO!**

* * *

_Previously on Survivor..._

_18 Mario characters were stranded on the tropical Isle Delfino_

_Immediately, strategy occured as several players made alliances._

"So you in?"

"...what the heck, sure." Toadette reluctantly agreed.

"Is it a deal then?"

"I know I can trust you. At least, I'm sure I can."

_Temper also took its toll on the players._

Rosalina: You can tell there's some tension between, uh, Mario and D.K. Don't think we can't see what's going on here!

Mario: We shouldn't be gathering bananas, especially when they're ripe!

Toadette: Before we decided anything, Bowser just waltzes right up and BAM! breaks the entire top into smithereens!

"Some people never change..." Dixie said in a whisper.

_While other tribes struggled with fire, Pintaso was able to produce a flame._

D.K. jumped up and down. "WE HAVE FIRE!"

Waluigi: Getting that fire was such a good thing for us. Now we can drink the water, heat food, the works!

_In the first immunity challenge, Nokatan finished first, winning immunity and waterproof matches._

"Yeah! Wahoo!" Toadette cheered with her tribe.

_Pintaso came in second, making them safe from tribal council. Dixie and Luigi tipped their tribe's boat in the challenge, sending Cataquala to tribal council._

"Cataquala, looks like you've got a date with me tomorrow."

_Everyone in the tribe scrambled not to be voted out. Peach, who wanted Toadsworth out, talked with Luigi to vote out Dixie._

Peach: I don't know whether or not I should vote with Luigi for Dixie.

_In the end, strategy prevailed, and Dixie was the first person voted out._

"Dixie, the tribe has spoken," Jeff said as he snuffed her torch. "You need to go."

_Now, seventeen remain. Who will be voted out...tonight?_

The title scene rolls.

**Pintaso: Waluigi, Toad, Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario**

**Nokatan: Kammy, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy**

**Cataquala: Luigi, Peach, Bowser Jr., Toadsworth, Wario, Dixie _X_**

**42 days, 18 people, 1 Survivor**

(You're welcome, Luigenius!)

**Cataquala-Day 4 (Early)**

Everyone had just came back from tribal council. They were welcomed by torrential rains for the first time they had got on the island.

"Oh my gosh!" Wario complained. "This rain sucks! What the heck!"

"There's gotta be a bigger ocean out there right now," Toadsworth pointed out. Thunder and lightning struck in the distance.

"Aw man! Our shelter's all wet!" Bowser Jr. grumbled. It was right; the was leaking, letting water drip on some of their clothing.

Peach: You know, maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't have voted for Dixie last night. Now, not only do I have Mr. Worry drooping over my shoulder every second, but now I'm the only girl in our tribe! Gosh, Dixie, I want you back!

Luigi sighed as he tried to dry out his sweatshirt. "Man! Looks like its going to be a wet night tonight!"

Peach looks grossed out, until she realizes what he means. (Yeah, Peach is a confused person)

The rain continues to pummel throughout the night.

**Nokatan-Day 4**

It's still raining on Isle Delfino. The tribe is all huddled under their shelter as thunder strikes closer and louder. Toadette and Kammy scream.

Kammy: We can't go anywhere, because the rain is flooding our camp! It sucks out here! Please, I just wanna be dry today!

Diddy and Yoshi are huddled over their firepit, trying to keep it from going out. Luckily, Yoshi had decided to pack a raincoat. Diddy, however, wasn't so lucky.

Bowser kept tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. He accidentally smacked Daisy in the face, who kicked him back.

"Watch it!" He hissed at her. Daisy very well could have said the same back at him.

"Rain, rain, go away...I said GO AWAY!" Kammy shouted crankily.

Yoshi: We've got to do something about Kammy.

**Pintaso-Day 4**

Sure enough, it was also precipating at their camp. Luckily, their camp wasn't leaking because the leaves of the giant palms were blocking the water out.

"Jeez Louise! It's raining cats and dogs!" Toad complained.

"Hey, wanna hear how that idiom came to be?" Mario said with a smile.

"NO." Birdo shouted.

Waluigi: Birdo is just plain rude. I mean, sure, NO ONE wanted to hear Mario ramble on, but she doesn't have to be all like 'NO' in his face! That's my job!

"Who wants to go see if we have tree mail?" Rosalina asked. No one moved.

"Figures."

**Cataquala**

"YES! It's clearing up!" Bowser Jr. cheered as he bowed and kissed the ground. He immediately spit out the dirt.

"Let's see if we can start a fire," Toadsworth suggested. "Well, not with the stuff containing Jr.'s spit."

Wario: All of the other teams have fire right now. We're the only one that doesn't! I mean, we had one for a while last night thanks to our torches, but we techniquely haven't produced one.

Wario took the machete and tried to produce sparks. Soon, they produced a small flame, and everyone was satisfied. Well, everyone except Peach and Luigi, who were at the time "getting more water".

"Hey, I think we made a mistake voting for Dixie last night. Toadsworth is the weakest one here and is super annoying," Peach explained. Luigi shook his head.

"Look! I never forced you to vote for Dixie! I just said that's who I was voting for because I thought that was best strategically. Learn some of it," he said cooly as Peach went back to the camp.

"HEY! You still have to help me with this water jug! Oof, jeez this is heavy..."

**Pintaso**

D.K. was busy using the machete to sharpen a fishing spear he was making. Rosalina watched him intently as he scraped away.

Rosalina: D.K. is going out, and three hours a day, he goes and sharpens that stupid spear of his. 'Oh, I'm gonna go kill fish!' Yeah, how many has he caught? ...cricket, cricket...I would love to see you bring home a fish. Go catch me a manta ray or something!

"I'm gonna catch every fish in the ocean with this baby!" D.K. commented as he whittled away. Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure..."

D.K. glared at her as Toad left their shelter with the fishing supplies.

"Just where are you going?" D.K. questioned.

"I'm gonna go by the rocks to see if I can reel in a big one," Toad remarked. D.K. looked threatened.

"Well, bring it on!" he replied as he took his spear and headed out to the ocean while Toad left to the rocky cliff overhanging the water. Rosalina got up with the others to go watch the new competition.

D.K. headed beneath the water to a small coral patch, where several surgeons and other tropical fish were scattered. D.K. waited for the right time and then lashed the spear at an unexpecting fish. All the spear did was touch the fish, which swam away with all the others as D.K. surfaced, upset.

"Looks like D.K. didn't nab anything," Mario commented to Waluigi. Birdo simply looked disgusted as the attention drifted to Toad, who had a long limb and a string and hook dangling in the water. Suddenly, Toad's pole vibrated, and he pulled up a nice big sucker. Everyone else cheered while D.K. was in defeat. Toad managed to get two more fish, both smaller, but still food.

D.K.: I mean, of course it doesn't feel good knowing that someone else is succeeding at providing food, especially the weakest on the tribe, and I can't get anything! But just you wait. The Banana 8000 will come around.

As Toad came in with the fish on a string, Birdo got up and left in disgust.

Birdo: I haven't told anyone, but I'm a vegetarian. I know that's a terrible scenario for this game. Still, Toad bringing in the fish he killed set me off.

"You want some?" Waluigi asked, passing the meat to Birdo. She shook her head wildly and passed it on.

**Nokatan**

Yoshi was out in the jungle, looking to see if he could find any other source of food, when he made a discovery. He immediately ran back to camp to tell everyone.

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe what I just found!" he talked as he ran toward the shelter. Kammy popped her head out in curiosity. "Guys, come look at this!"

"What? Did you bring back food?" Daisy asked, as Yoshi got to the dining area.

"No, not that. Like, ten minutes from here, there's this little waterfall and rock rapids! You've gotta come check it out!" He notioned for them to follow him as he ventured into the jungle. Soon, everyone was there at the incredible sight of water crashing down the falls.

"OH MY GOODNESS! This is so beautiful!" Toadette commented in awe, as Bowser finally caught up with them.

"Whoa," he stated.

Bowser: Just on the outskirts of our camp, there's this huge cataract that's just like the perfect relaxation spot, and of course, EVERYONE goes to check it out.

Diddy cheered as he splashed into the water. All of the girls relaxed by the rocks as the guys swam in the water pond.

"AW YEAH! This feels just like a Jacuzzi!" Daisy commented, sinking her hair in the running water.

"The perfect spa vacation!" Kammy sighed, emphasizing on the word _vacation_.

Daisy: We are going there EVERY day from now on! That little waterfall is the PERFECT little piece of home.

"This is so awesome." Diddy smiled as he dived back jumped back down the rocks, making the girls laugh.

**Cataquala-Day 5**

Wario walked down the path to the tree mail. Sure enough, the flag was up as he took out a small piece of parchment which had a drawing of an anchor and a ladder. He ran back to camp. Well, run is exaggerating it.

"We got tree mail!" He hollered down the way as Peach almost choked on a watermelon. "Lemme read it to ya!"

_Nab the treasure! Climb the ladders! Release the sail!_

_Do it firsts, and fish you'll prevail!_

"YES! It sounds like we're playing for fishing gear!" Jr. cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

**Pintaso**

"Sounds like fishing stuff," Waluigi contemplated.

"It'll be good to win some better gear," Rosalina remarked, slightly notioning to D.K.

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys!"

Nokatan and Pintaso walked in, followed by Cataquala. "Take your first look at the new Cataquala tribe. Dixie voted out at last tribal council." Both Diddy and D.K. looked disappointed.

"Before we get to the challenge, let's take a look at what you'll be playing for." Jeff Koopa reveals a fishing kit. "Two poles, a net, 30 lures, and 50 hooks. Worth playing for?" Everyone agrees.

"Okay. This challenge will be out in the water. Each of you will have to retrieve five pots from the ocean floor, each weighing twenty pounds. Then, you'll swim on your raft to different to the ladder fifteen feet below the water. One of you'll have to swim down, and while holding your breath, climb your way across the ocean floor, untying buoys along the way. If that person runs out of breath and comes up for air, a different person must swim down and continue releasing. Once all ten buoys are up, you'll swim back to shore, carry your raft with the five pots on them through the belly crawl. Then, break your pots to reveal rungs. You'll use the rungs to construct a ladder which one of you will climb up. First team to do this wins reward. Make sense?" Everyone nods.

"Okay, Nokatan, Pintaso, each have one extra member. Who's sitting out? Remember, you can't sit out people back to back challenges." Toadette and Waluigi raise their hands.

"Okay. Swim on out. Wait for my go." Everyone swims out to their tribe raft.

"For reward! Survivors ready...GO!"

Wario, Mario, and Kammy were the first to retrieve a pot. Mario apparently took in water and was coughing it out as Wario sank and grabbed a red pot. Kammy, who had good breath, nabbed a blue one and swam back. Wario hit the platform first and Peach jumped in, followed by Diddy for Nokatan. Mario soon recovered and took a yellow pot. Once he got to the raft, Toad jumped off.

"It's an even game!" Jeff called out.

Diddy soon passed Peach and grabbed a pot, strategically kicking a red pot farther out of reach.

"HEY!" Peach protested as she swam back, followed soon by Toad.

Both Bowser, Birdo, and Toadsworth hit the water at the same time. Bowser and Birdo were neck and neck whereas Toadsworth simply floated over to the pots, then taking a LONG breath, dived down. Bowser reached the raft a second ahead of Birdo as Yoshi swam out along with Pintaso's D.K., who roared through the water, still angry about Toad's fish, and immediately surfaced with a pot. Toadsworth came back and Luigi swam out. D.K. arrived first, followed by Yoshi and Luigi. Soon, the last three, Daisy, Rosalina, and Jr., headed out for their final pots. Rosalina accidentally grabbed a blue pot. Daisy saw this and kicked her as they got into a fight, allowing Jr. to take the lead.

"Cataquala has all five pots! They can start the underwater ladder!"

While his other team mates rowed above him, Luigi dived down and grabbed hold of the ladder. He managed to untie only one buoy and surfaced for air. The two girls on the other tribes managed to get back to the raft as Mario and Yoshi dived down. For Cataquala, Wario swam back down and astoundingly untied three more buoys. He was on the fifth, when he returned for air as Jr. went under. Mario and Yoshi both got two, then went up for air. Daisy and Rosalina dived down, still angry at each other as they continued untying buoys. Jr. noticed the two female rivals, and mouthed 'Oh, snap!' as he finished the fifth and untied another. Rosalina only got two, while Daisy went for a third.

"Cataquala at six! Nokatan at five! Pintaso at four! It's a close race!"

Peach dived under, and got an astounding three buoys, then went back up while Bowser untied three for Nokatan and D.K. and D.K. went for an incredible four, making a tie with Nokatan. As Peach surfaced, she realized who the next player to go under was: Toadsworth. The old Toad dived under, as the team waited nervously.

"Should...we send someone after him?" Jr. asked at bated breath. Suddenly, a tenth red buoy appeared, as Toadsworth came up.

"Cataquala has all ten! Now paddling to shore!"

Kammy went down and untied the last two buoys and began paddling to shore, while Toad just got one. Birdo soon went down to untie the last yellow buoy and started for shore. Cataquala had a huge lead over the others as they got to the beach and went under the belly crawl. Pintaso was catching up on Nokatan as Cataquala began breaking pots to reveal ladder rungs. Toadsworth started putting the rungs together as Kammy stopped rowing.

"Come on! This is still anyone's game!" Diddy cheered for his tribe.

All five rungs were now fitted in place as Toadsworth victoriously climbed up the ladder to the top.

"Cataquala wins reward!" Jeff shouted, as the other tribes got to the beach and left.

Toadsworth cheered with his tribe as he ran and got the fishing gear. They were a happy group on the hike back to camp.

**Cataquala**

They all were back in the shelter, in high spirits.

Toadsworth: Winning that challenge was a good thing for us, especially after losing the first one. Hopefully with this we'll be able to start catching some fish and getting some protein in our desparate bodies. It also felt good that I was the winner for our tribe.

Luigi took the hawaiian sling received from the challenge and headed out to sea, hoping this time to come home with fish.

"Bring back a big one!" Wario called out, doubting his ability. "Don't fail this time!" Luigi glared at him, now with all the pressure on him.

"Watermelon on him not catching anything." Peach bet.

"PRINCESS! Gambling is something that a noble women of the high court NEVER does!" Toadsworth scolded as Peach rolled her eyes.

Luigi was out treading water in the ocean, looking back at camp. "I'll bring home a fish. Two, no, three. They'll wait and see..."

_One hour later..._

"HOLY COW!" Bowser Jr. called out as the dripping Luigi returned, carrying five fish in a net.

"There's one for all of us!" Toadsworth noted as Luigi grinned even wider.

"Hey, the guy actually pulled around!" Wario grumbled as Peach set up a cooking area.

Luigi: Getting those fish for the tribe was an accomplishing feeling. We won the challenge, I bring home fish, and we have plenty to eat. We'll definitely be a threat at the immunity challenge.

**Pintaso**

Everyone arrived back at the camp as the sun was starting to set in the distance. D.K. was disappointed.

D.K.: That challenge was ours for winning! I could just feel that hawaiian sling in my hand, those lures on the end of the line! Our tribe sucks.

Waluigi started a fire as Rosalina and Birdo simply stared at the flames, tired and worn out.

Mario: The challenge today was pretty hard on all of us. Everyone was just in low spirits afterwards. It was practically silent at our camp.

Clip shows everyone arguing at the top of their lungs.

"Why couldn't you guys toughen up! You suck! I got four buoys, and you, Mario, are coughing and hacking like a sick old lady!" D.K. griped as Mario went defensive.

"Well, maybe Rosalina was, at the time, fighting with Daisy and holding a blue pot going 'I DUNNO! I DUNNO!'" Rosalina glared at him.

"Hey! We all agreed that I was sitting out. But Waluigi goes and raises his hand! CHICKEN!" Waluigi looks stunned at being brought into the heated battle.

"Well...I wouldn't have made a difference. You guys still sucked completely!"

"Yeah, like you, Toad!" Birdo joined in as Toad glared. "You only got, what, one buoy? AND you let Peach and Diddy catch up to you."

"WELL, you, Birdo, went into this challenge completely glum! It's like you didn't want us to win! What's your problem?" Everyone looks at Birdo, who slowly goes and sits inside their shelter.

**Nokatan-Day 6**

Daisy walked over to check tree mail and pulled out a menu. "Uh oh..." She ran back to camp.

"WOO! The immunity challenge! Drum roll!" Diddy cheers as Bowser starts pounding the side of the shelter. "What is it?"

"Um...I think we're eating something, guys." Daisy said as she continued reading the menu.

_You've survived six days, but the locals lasted longer_

_By eating off the land to block the danger of hunger._

_Just close your eyes, plug your nose, and swallow with all your might!_

_Hopefully you'll make it down in one bite._

"OH, NO!" Kammy shouted as she looked around at the others, who all were feeling the exact same way.

**Cataquala**

"MAN! I'm still full from Luigi's flounder last night!" Jr. complained as Luigi grinned.

"We can do this, guys! One, two, three, Cataquala!"

**Pintaso**

Birdo was utterly in disgust as she volunteered to sit out.

"Please, it'll mean a lot to me!"

"Okay, but I'll be sure to vomit right in front of you!" Waluigi snickered as Birdo snapped at him.

"That's just it. I'm a vegetarian. I cannot eat meat or biproducts. At all." Toad looks stunned.

Toad: You don't go on this show with a list of things that you aren't gonna eat! You KNOW you're gonna have to hunt, and there's most likely gonna be an eating challenge!

"Seriously!" Mario criticizes. Waluigi shakes his head. Trying to break the tension, Rosalina gets up to head for the immunity challenge, as Birdo slowly follows behind the rest.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Jeff calls as the three tribes gather around a circular table as flies jumped to and fro along several covered platters.

"So, how have the fishing gear worked for you?" Jeff asks.

"Oh, it's been great. Got a couple fish with the doodads." Luigi explains.

"Getting right to the challenge, you two, give it up." Toadette and Mario hand him their parts of the immunity idol.

"Immunity, back up for grabs. Okay, as you know, the ancient ones on this island had no food when they arrived. They had to adapt to their surroundings, meaning whatever it was around them that was edible." Several, especially Birdo, look disgusted.

"One by one you'll come up to this table and spin the table. The platter you guys land on is what you will eat. If you figured, it will be difficult. It will be disgusting. Well, at least not to the ancient ones. There are nine choices on the table. Two, however, will be a bit more easier and familiar to you guys."

"Cataquala, since you guys have one less member, one of you will go twice." Birdo's heart stops, realizing that everyone will have to go.

"All right! Who wants to go first?" Wario, Bowser, and D.K. all go up to the table.

"So, the three macho men step up to the plate. Note, plate." Jeff contemplates as the three look around toughly. Jeff spins the table which lands on a hidden platter.

"Anyone want to open it?" No one moves, until Wario picks up the cover and nearly drops it at the sight of a giant beetle.

"That's a Noki Dung Beetle. It's about five inches longs and lives in tropical water areas." Nokatan looks worried about the fact that they might run into it at their camp. "You can take the wings off. Three, two, one, go."

Bowser grabs the wings and snaps them off as Birdo looks away in disugst. D.K. chomps off the head as a liquidy substance oozes out.

"Tastes like chicken," Wario comments as the other two look at him in disbelief. Wario soon gulps it all the way down, as Bowser and D.K. finish seconds later. "You're good!"

Not wanting to be beat by D.K., Mario goes next along with Toadsworth and Daisy. Jeff spun the wheel, as it landed on a dish next to the previous one. When revealed, an oozy orange and green fruit was there. "That's durian, a tropical fruit here on Isle Delfino."

"God, that smells!" Daisy complained as the others agreed with her. "3, 2, 1, Go!" Toadsworth plugs his nose and bite by bite finishes it as his tribe cheers. Mario, who experienced durian on his last vacation, gulps it down. Daisy, whose hand was at her nose, takes a bite and lurches, but gets the rest down.

"All clear. Next three!" Bowser Jr., Yoshi, and Rosalina step up as the table spins. He reveals the dish.

"YES!" All three cheer as they see a section of a Hershey's bar. Jeff didn't even have to count down, as all the players savored the chocolate as they ate it.

"So far, everyone has passed! Next three!" Kammy bravely goes forward along with Luigi and Toad. The wheel went round and round making the nervous contestants dizzy as their fate was revealed: cataquack feet.

"Yep, the feet of a cataquack. And let me tell you, from all of its running, some dirt might have adapted inside the feet." Kammy almost needed the bucket. Luigi and Toad grab it as Kammy's still hesitant. Luigi struggled as Toad manned all of it down. Kammy grabs it and tears it open, and notices the dirt. She bites a little of it, but immediately throws up. Due to the wretched noise, Luigi gags and grabs the bucket. "Both Luigi and Kammy failed. Pintaso is ahead 4-3. Next!"

Diddy, Waluigi, and Peach all go to the table, which lands on "Eel liver." Peach looks at the organ in front of her and shakes her head. "I can't do it. I'm sorry. I...I just can't." Her team tries to encourage her, but she bails out. "Already, Peach quits. Three, two, one, go!" Waluigi, wanting to win for his tribe, swallows it in two bites. He then paid for that, and threw up. Diddy slowly cuts it up and gulps it down, making Cataquala behind by one.

"Last three." Wario comes up again along with the reluctant Toadette and Birdo, who prays for the other good item. It...isn't.

"This is called Wamati. It's a type of bony fish found along the waters of Serena Beach. You can eat around the spine. The eyes you have to eat."

Birdo sighs. "It's against my beliefs. I can't do it."

"Birdo backs out. Pintaso only at five, but is that good not to go for a tie? Three, two, one, go!" Toadette screams as she tries to pick it up and put in her mouth. Wario, once again, says it tastes exactly like chicken. Toadette looks at the eyeball, then throws up.

"Okay, the score is tied. Four for everyone. We'll go into a tiebreaker. Nokatan, choose a member from Cataquala. Cataquala, choose someone from Pintaso, and Pintaso choose for Nokatan." The results went in: Peach, Birdo, Kammy. Jeff pulled out a new plate, as the three chosen closed their eyes in fear.

"For the tiebreaker, each of you will eat a 2" by 4" rectangle of Pianta mushroom dunked in hive honey. Last to finish goes to tribal council. Survivors ready? Go!" Birdo, who was thankful not to have meat, immediately tried to finish. Kammy and Peach gulped it down. Everyone had it in their mouth. The first two to finish were...

"Birdo and Kammy! Pintaso and Nokatan win immunity!" Birdo and Kammy run to their tribe with a feeling of accomplishment, as Peach sulks back to her group, upset at knowing they would soon be two down.

"Cataquala, I'll see you tonight. Head back to camp."

**Cataquala**

Peach was almost in tears back at camp as Luigi stood up to make a point.

"Guys, I know we lost today. But let's try to keep our spirits up. I feel you shouldn't vote for me since I have provided the tribe with food." Bowser Jr. was in disbelief.

Bowser Jr.: That was totally uncool what Luigi did. He just stands up and says his 'I am awesome' speech, which is really uncalled for.

As everyone left to go strategize, Toadsworth went over to Peach. "Princess, I came out here knowing that I would never vote for you. And as your master, I'm keeping true to that." Peach smiled slightly as she got up and left.

Peach: I do honestly want to get rid of Toadsworth. But right now, I'm totally scared that I might be voted out. So if it means staying in the game, I'll vote for anyone!

Everyone grabs their torches as the rain starts to drop while they head to tribal.

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome," Jeff says slyly, soaking wet along with the contestants.

"Let's get right to things. Wario, the weather here has been unpredictable. How does it feel knowing that this is very much more than just a game?"

"It's very real," Wario explains. "I mean, the weather sucks, and fire is everything. This is literally Survivor. We have to survive out here."

"Luigi, you guys won the reward yesterday. How is it working out?"

"Oh, the gear's great. I was able to provide everyone with their own fish." Jr. rolls his eyes.

"Peach, how does it feel knowing that you lost the challenge?"

"I definitely feel vulnerable. I don't see why I shouldn't be voted out tonight. I'm very scared."

"Toadsworth, how does it feel knowing that you're the oldest one out here?"

"It's a feeling of pride, although I wish I was as fast as the youngsters here. My duty, however, is to the princess." Now everyone rolls their eyes.

"...okay, on that, it is time to vote. Jr., your up."

Votes For/Who Voted/Explanation

Peach/Wario "You're a bit annoying, and you lost the challenge. And guys rule."

Luigi/Toadsworth "Don't be so stuck up about everything, boy. It gets you nowhere."

?/Peach "This was a strategic vote all the way."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes," Jeff explains.

"First vote...Luigi." Luigi, once again, is surprised to hear his name.

"Toadsworth." Toadsworth looks at the princess nervously.

"Peach. That's one vote Luigi, one vote Toadsworth, one vote Peach." The mushroom princess bites her precious nails.

"Toadsworth. Two votes Toadsworth, one vote left." Toadsworth hopes for a tie.

"Second person voted out of Survivor, Toadsworth. Three's enough. Come bring me your torch." Toadsworth gets up.

"So long, your highness. Stay safe." Peach looks guilty.

"Toadsworth, the tribe has spoken." He snuffs out his torch. "Time for you to go."

Final Words:

Toadsworth: I certainly wish that I had been in this game longer. After all, I had to watch out for her highness. I guess the money went to waste.

Votes For/Who Voted

_**Toadsworth: **Peach, Bowser Jr., Luigi_

_**Luigi: **Toadsworth_

_**Peach: **Wario_

_Next time on Survivor..._

_Wario makes sexist remarks, which causes tension with Peach._

_The Pintaso tribe receives a group of visitors._

_And Kammy causes everyone to go off the deep end._

* * *

_  
There is no author's note because The Smart One 64 is recovering in the hospital from trample injuries received at the beginning of the chapter._


	4. And People Think That I Snore!

**A.N.: Hey guys...good, no one's about to throw fruit in my face!**

***gets splatted in the face by a watermelon***

**A.N.: ...spoke too soon. Anyways, thanks to you, I have a broken leg, cracked arm, dislocated shoulder, twisted ankle, three broken ribs, one cracked, and a bruised tailbone. All the while being strapped to an IV on my left and a blood pump on my right. Anyhow, through great pain I've managed to write this. Here's episode three! Now, if I can only get this off my face...**

***falls on the floor in pain***

**A.N.: OW! Ow, ow! Please...review or, OW, OUCH! I'll...I'll...oh, death is so overused. *gets up perfectly fine***

* * *

_Previously on Survivor..._

_Heavy rains pounded on the players, making them realize that this is more than just a game._

"Aw, man! Our shelter's all wet!" Bowser Jr. grumbled.

"There's gotta be a bigger ocean out there right now," Toadsworth pointed out.

"Rain, rain, go away...I said GO AWAY!"

_Pintaso's D.K. and Toad had a battle to catch fish, where Toad, the weakest, won._

"Well, bring it on!"

"Looks like D.K. didn't nab anything," Mario commented to Waluigi.

Toad's pole vibrated, as he pulled up a nice big sucker.

_Nokatan made a discovery._

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe what I just found!" Yoshi talked as he ran to the shelter.

"OH MY GOODNESS! This is so beautiful!" Toadette commented in awe.

Diddy cheered as he splashed into the water.

_At the reward challenge, Cataquala pulled ahead to win fishing gear._

"Cataquala wins reward!" Jeff shouted.

Toadsworth cheered with his tribe as he ran and got the fishing gear. They were a happy group on the hike back to camp.

_And immediately, Luigi tested the reward._

"_HOLY_COW!" Bowser Jr. called out as the dripping Luigi returned, carrying five fish in a net.

"Hey, the guy actually pulled around!" Wario grumbled.

_Argument pursued afterwards at Pintaso camp._

"Why couldn't you guys toughen up? You suck!"

"Well...I wouldn't have made a difference. You guys still sucked completely!

"It's like you didn't even want us to win! What's your problem?"

_At the immunity challenge, the tribes faced off to eat Delfino specialties, all the while Birdo being a vegetarian._

Birdo sighs. "It's against my beliefs. I can't do it."

_But at the tiebreaker, she and Kammy pull out to win for their tribes._

"Birdo and Kammy! Pintaso and Nokatan win immunity!"

_While Peach sends her tribe to tribal for a second time._

"Cataquala, I'll see you tonight."

_Back at camp, Luigi boasted about how he provided for the tribe._

"I feel you shouldn't vote for me since I have provided the tribe with food." Bowser Jr. was in disbelief.

Bowser Jr.: That was really uncool what Luigi did. He just stands up and says his 'I am awesome' speech, which is really uncalled for.

_But in the end, Toadsworth, the steward of the princess, was voted out because of this:_

"PRINCESS! Gambling is something that a noble princess of the high court NEVER does!"

"Princess! Princess! Are, are you okay? No bugs have bit you, right? You're not burnt, or anything?"

"As long as it isn't the princess I'm penning!"

_Now, sixteen remain. Who will be voted out...tonight?_

The title scene rolls.

**Pintaso: Waluigi, Toad, Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario**

**Nokatan: Kammy, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy**

**Cataquala: Luigi, Peach, Bowser Jr., Toadsworth _X, _Wario, Dixie _X_**

**42 days, 18 people, 1 Survivor**

**Nokatan-Day 7**

The sun wasn't out, as it was hidden behind the clouds. Daisy was the first up, as she went to the beach and started to do yoga. Yoshi soon stirred awake and came to see her.

"Mm, Morning," Yoshi yawned tiredly. Daisy grinned.

"Mm, Afternoon. I wish!"

"So, who do you think they voted out last night?"

"Toadsworth. Most definitely. Peach was dumb enough to keep him last time, so hopefully she's smarter now!"

Yoshi: We're currently ahead of Cataquala with a two person lead. At the challenge, we get to sit TWO people out. That means at immunity, everyone will have had a break from the challenges!

"So, what should be our voting motive?" Daisy asked.

"Well, if we get rid of Kammy first, we know we'll be safe, because everyone dislikes her. But Diddy and Toadette have an alliance. And you're still a target."

"It's probably because we're strong. They're both weaker. If we can get Bowser on our side, we'll have a 3-2 lead, unless they can pull over Kammy."

"Still, I really don't want Bowser to be in the finals. He doesn't deserve it."

Yoshi nodded. "I know. But then at the merge we can join with a tribe and get rid of him. Sound good?" Daisy agreed.

Soon everyone else was up, while Kammy was in a deep depressing sleep inside the shelter. Daisy taught the other players yoga to relax their minds.

"And think calmly and quietly. Now, breathe deeply and pull your leg out like this." Bowser fell crashing over.

"I'm sticking to deep breathing!" he remarked.

"Thanks Daisy. This is really relaxing! I can feel the stress leaving!" Diddy thanked her as she smiled slyly.

"No problem. You have no idea." Toadette looked worried.

Toadette: I think that Yoshi and Daisy might be in some kind of alliance. But I don't know. We want Kammy out immediately, since she has no enthusiasm, and she's annoying, AND she's weak. If we can pull over Bowser, then we'll be solid gold. I mean, Diddy and I are both weaker than Daisy and Yoshi, but Bowser would give us an advantage.

Bowser: I have this strange aura that Yoshi and Daisy are fighting over me against Toadette and Diddy. It puts me in a bad position, but hey! I'm not going to side with my secretary! No way!

Kammy sighed as she rolled over again in her sleep.

"I think something's really bothering her," Toadette mentioned as the others could only agree.

**Cataquala-Day 7**

Everyone was out and about, doing their own separate tasks. Peach was simply looking at seashells as she sighed and put her head in her lap.

Peach: Everything's...different. I'm glad Toadsworth is gone, but in a way, I miss the nagging. Especially because we're now down two people! Morale here is really low. Excruciatingly so.

Luigi was out in the ocean, searching for fish. But he didn't catch anything do to the negativity around him.

Luigi: Our status is...low. We're down by two. That gives all the other tribes an advantage over us! We could be the next four voted out, and then there's no longer a Cataquala tribe.

Wario was in the shelter, trying to break open a watermelon. Despite his strength, he couldn't because everyone was so upset.

Wario: We're losing by two people. So what! The only way we're gonna lose is if we have a losing attitude! Besides, everyone knows I'm gonna win this game!

Bowser Jr. was building a sand pit, as he sat inside, thinking intensely about the game.

Bowser Jr.: I'm the only non-human left in my tribe! I don't know if any of the others might see it as a reason to be voted out, but I'm gonna make it as far as I can in this game.

Everyone quietly came back. Peach stirred rice on the pot, but it turned out mushy and nasty, making the spirit sink even lower.

**Pintaso-Day 7**

No one was doing any work. Any. The Pintaso tribe was being lazy and doing nothing of importance.

Rosalina and Birdo were having a conversation on the beach about past romances. Waluigi and Toad were playing Parchesi. D.K. was by the tree mail, asleep after waiting forever to see if a producer would come. And Mario was...wait, where was Mario?

"Yes! Three games in a row!" Toad cheered as Waluigi pushed the board away roughly.

"Hey, where's Mario?" Waluigi asked as Toad shrugged and asked to play again.

Waluigi left the shelter and went over to where the girls were at.

"...and all of a sudden, I open my hotel breakfast tray, and when I take a bite out of a pancake, I almost choke on a ring! I mean, we were leaving each other after the trip!" Rosalina was stunned at Birdo's statement.

"Hey, any of you seen Mario?" Waluigi butted in, making the girls extremely angry, knowing he had just heard an idea to propose to a girl.

"Beats me. He's never anywhere. Now, my boyfriend, well, at the time..."

D.K. came running in, for he had awaken to a snake starting to slither up his leg. He didn't know where Mario was either.

Waluigi: All of a sudden, Mario's gone. I mean, gone. Nowhere. Anywhere. Just gone. He disappeared from all of us and is now gone. Don't know where, but gone!

Meanwhile...

Mario finished putting the final palm branches on a little home in the jungle. He clapped his hands and sat inside, thinking deeply about the game.

Mario: I decided I need some time alone. So, I thought I should make my own little shelter, and play my own little game, and pretend this is literally _survivor_. Just get away from the game and think for a while. Think what if...

Meanwhile...

Everyone else back at camp were searching everywhere for him.

"I mean, what if we had an immunity challenge? He'd miss it since he just wandered off!" Rosalina yelled.

Birdo looked by tree mail. Rosalina was by the rocks on the beach. D.K. headed out for the jungle. Toad looked under the Parchesi board.

D.K. ventured farther in the jungle, and saw the small shelter and a plumber humming his theme song.

"Dude! Where the heck were you? We've been looking for you!"

"Jeez, I just took some well needed time for myself! Gosh!"

Birdo: Mario is an outcast on this tribe. He's a toddler, always wanting attention.

**Cataquala-Day 7**

Wario and Bowser Jr. were talking in the shelter. Peach came back from the seashell hunt, but decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"...and boy! They can't even run or climb! They're also hogs, wanting jewelry and all the even more girly stuff. They're fat rhinos, girls are."

"WARIO! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT GIRLS?"

Wario quickly turned around to see a fuming Peach who was redder than a tomato. Bowser Jr. quickly ran away.

"Oh, um..."

"WHAT THE ____ IS THAT ALL ABOUT, HUH? You think you can just make those terrible remarks about women, huh? All that stupid testosterone! Well ya know what? YOU'RE A FAT ____ RHINO!" Peach slapped him across the face and kicked him in the shin, making Wario wince in pain.

"There! Who's the fat rhino now, you...ogre!"

"Okay! I'm sorry..." Wario trailed off.

"Oh, you will be."

"It's just the truth..."

Peach now screamed and kicked him in the crotch area five times as hard. Wario almost passed out. Bowser Jr. and Luigi watched the whole scene unfold.

"Dang. That was terrible." Luigi sighed.

"He shouldn't be talking that way. Two things you don't do to women. You don't hit them, and you don't act sexist."

Peach (slightly teary): Wario is...well, he made the worst remark about girls ever, and I am a hundred times insulted by it. He's a huge jerk, to say it nicer as a princess, but who cares what Toadsworth would think! From every tribal council now on, I will take ten slips of paper and write his name a THOUSAND times on each!

Wario: I was making a small joke because of one girl I knew, and summed it up with an accidental all, but Peach goes and acts like its the end of the world! Dang! Get a grip of yourself! Get a life! We make mistakes!

Luigi: Here at camp it feels like...well, it already is a war, between Wario and Peach.

As Peach and Wario stormed away from each other, Jr. and Luigi talked.

"I think we should align. They hate each other and will vote for each other. You and I can side with one to vote, then screw the other later." Bowser Jr. suggested.

Luigi contemplated this. "...well...yeah, I think that sounds good."

Bowser Jr.: I just made a deal with a stuckup fish catcher. I mean, I didn't vote for him last time, but I thought about doing so.

**Nokatan-Day 7**

"!"

Everyone jumped from miles away at the noise. They all tried to run to where it was at. They arrived at the shelter and realized...Kammy was missing.

"Whoa...was that Kammy?" Bowser asked confusedly.

Bowser: You know, in the middle of the afternoon, we all of a sudden hear this loud (opens mouth, and production plays Kammy's scream). Out of nowhere!

Kammy, meanwhile, was on the beach, stamping her foot angrily and running to the jungle. When she reached the waterfall, she jumped in and submerged under.

Diddy: When I heard Kammy scream, I thought she had been hurt or something. But she's just being a mad woman and beating the tar out of everything!

Everyone raced to the waterfall where they saw Kammy shaking a tree in anger.

"Kammy, are you all..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU! YOU! You were NOT supposed to be here! I had a perfect break from your annoying begs and then you end up not only here, but ON MY TRIBE! You...you...were not NOT!"

"Whoa, Kammy..." Toadette started as she ran out of the group in rage.

Kammy: This game sucks. I hate it. I hate it fully. I hate Bowser. I hate the girls who tried to console me after. I hate Bowser. I hate the guys who just stood there talking. I hate Bowser. I HATE THIS STUPID GAME!

Daisy and Toadette were in the shelter trying to calm down a hyperventilating Kammy. Production almost called in medics. Toadette was patting her on the shoulder as Daisy braided her hair. The men were standing in the background, talking about her.

Daisy: ...I really don't have much to say. If a person like Kammy is being that over aggressive and critical of her team, she doesn't deserve to be here. At all. Period. She's making us all go crazy right now. Either she quits, or we throw off the immunity challenge and get rid of her.

**Pintaso-Day 7**

Not a sound could be heard. Toad and Rosalina were inside the shelter trying to get some extra shut eye. All of a sudden, something pecked Rosalina.

"Knock it off!" she shouted.

"Dude, I didn't do anything!" Toad explained, all of a sudden eyeing a strange new visitor.

Rosalina, now confused since no one else was there, open her eyes. Three inches from her face was a huge red cataquack.

"AAAAAAAH!" Rosalina screamed as the cataquack launched her playfully two feet in the air. The others soon came in.

Rosalina: It's totally quiet, and I open my eyes and there's this GINORMOUS cataquack right at my face! And it lifts me in the air and I run away and it goes into our shelter, and, I mean, SERIOUSLY! Why are cataquacks here and not over at Cataquala? Where they belong?

D.K.: I can't believe that a cataquack was on OUR beach. You know, they need wet areas, low altitude, and sunny. Here, it's covered with trees, high, rocky, little sand, and still! It's on our beach.

"Whoa! What the heck is THAT!" Waluigi shouted, shaking in fear as he pointed toward the bird.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Birdo commented, giggling. The others looked at her oddly as the foul quacked again.

"Stay back. I got this," D.K. cautiioned, grabbing his Banana 8000. Birdo shrieked.

"Hey don't hurt it! They're just innocent little birds, well not little, but still! They're just playful! Just don't hurt it..." Birdo got up and left the scene as Mario started going around to the other side of the shelter. The bird was gnawing away at Waluigi's shoe.

Birdo: These people here are just cruel! I mean, cataquacks aren't endangered or anything, but that doesn't mean 'let's go bloody murder'! I have a sick tribe.

"Ok, you stay over there. Try to push it towards me," D.K. explained to Mario, holding his spear at the ready.

"Wait, are you gonna kill it?" Mario asked. D.K. responded with a maybe.

"We might just be having bird tonight," Toad commented, looking at Waluigi. "Uh, you okay dude?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" Waluigi sputtered, nearly fainting as the bird looked up at him.

Mario didn't know what to do really, so he started cawing crazy. That made the bird run toward him.

"Don't caw, growl!"

Mario rolled his eyes as the cataquack got mud on his cap in the shelter. He was so mad, that the growling seemed natural to him. The bird shrieked and ran toward the other side where D.K. was and...

"SHRIEK! SQUAWK!"

The bird sputtered as D.K.'s pole was seen inside its stomach. Camera crew didn't show this, of course. Rosalina gasped with Toad. Mario grinned. D.K. held it in pride, now dead. Waluigi was having a spastic attack on the ground.

"We're having this for dinner!" Mario shouted as Birdo came in, horror comepletely showing in her face. She ran away to Mario's shelter in complete shock and disgust.

Birdo: They didn't have to do that. We've been find on food. They didn't have to do that terrible deed. That's so foul of them to kill fowl, that I might say foul.

**Cataquala-Day 8**

Peach and Wario had not talked for rest of yesterday, and still weren't communicating today. Bowser Jr. and Luigi were happy at this, knowing they're plan could work. They both talked strategy as they went to get the tree mail.

"Whoa, look at this!" Luigi commented as he picked up a note attached to a key. Beneath him was a pair of chains.

_The first who occupied this island were prisoners._

_Your challenge will go back to their past._

_While chained to each other through the course, the winners_

_Will receive home luxuries at last._

"Peach would love that!" Bowser Jr. grinned.

Bowser Jr.: Oh, we've got to win this reward. I mean we HAVE to. It'll boost our spirit up if we win, and besides, I cannot wait to rub some soap all over my stinky body...did I seriously just say that out loud?

**Pintaso-Day 8**

Both Birdo and Rosalina were jumping up and down as the men observed the chains. Waluigi decided to put them on his wrists and accidentally locked them. It took him a while to get the old fashioned key to fit and set him free. Mario laughed.

D.K.: We've got this in the BAG! It'll be nice not to brush your teeth with twigs for once. We should do well due to the protein I got us with the cataquack. Sorry Birdo, but it was a great move. You'll appreciate the goody goods.

**Cataquala-Day 8**

No one had gotten sleep the night before, worrying if Kammy was going to quit the game. Luckily, she was excited about winning the reward, which caused everyone to go back to ease.

Yoshi: I really want to win this challenge. Maybe then Kammy will reconsider and want to stay in the game. Until we vote her off.

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys! Take your look at the new Cataquala tribe, as Toadsworth was voted off at the last tribal council." Toadette looked slightly disappointed.

"All right. As you got in your tree mail, long ago in the 400s B.C. prisoners from the Mushroom Kingdom, who worked as slaves for the Koopas who ruled at the time, left their home by the various tropical areas and escaped by boat and landed here on Isle Delfino. Now, you'll be prisoners due to your ancestors." Dramatic music plays.

"You'll all be chained together and dragging twenty pounds of excess chains that harness you together. On my go, you'll run off and go through the belly crawl, high wall, and branch hurdles to reach a jail cell. You'll have to dig around the cell area to get a key that will unlock one of your chains. The freed person will have to climb up through the cell roof to get a key at the top that will free another member of your tribe and a long pole. You'll use that pole to grab a key hanging ten feet on a post outside your jail cell. Drag it back to your cell to unlock a third member and the cell door. You'll sprint fifty meters to a slide puzzle, where you'll have to slide the pieces to take out the big piece with the final key that will unlock your final member. Then you'll sprint a last fifty meters to the finish line. Winners get a key and a map to where your reward is, which I'm sure you'll all like. Oh, and you'll decide who wears which locks, although you won't know what each key belongs to. Make sense?" The players paused, then nodded. "Okay, you'll be locked in. Head to the start. Wait for my go."

All members of Cataquala participated, while Birdo and Toad sat out for Pintaso, and Kammy and Bowser sat out for Nokatan.

"For reward, survivors ready?" Jeff Koopa asked, but it didn't matter. He'd still yell, "GO!"

All of the players ran toward the first obstacle. Nokatan got a huge lead over the others because of all the fast members in their tribe. Pintaso was slightly dragging slower behind the others. At the belly crawl, Nokatan maintained their lead as Yoshi and Toadette crawled their way through as Daisy and Diddy were close behind, especially since they were all attached. Peach and Wario were on separate sides, which caused Luigi and Bowser Jr. to get tangled up.

"SERIOUSLY!" Luigi yelled as Peach and Wario realized they wouldn't get anywhere hating each other.

D.K., Mario, and Rosalina managed to get further ahead in the belly crawl, all the while Waluigi being dragged behind them. Nokatan got out first and headed for the high wall. They all stacked themselves on top of each other, for they couldn't push one over due to the chains. Toadette and Diddy were at the top, and climbed on Daisy and Yoshi and got over. Cataquala got out as Daisy and Yoshi went over, and roughly landed on the other side. Cataquala tried pushing Peach over, which cause her to be stuck in midair on the other side.

"OW! Ouch! Get...up!" Peach yelled through pain.

Pintaso got out of the belly crawl as Jr. and Luigi went over to relieve Peach and, through great struggle, pulled Wario up and over. D.K. got down and Mario got on top of him, pushing Rosalina and Waluigi over. Nokatan was at the final obstacle before the jail cell: the branch hurdles. They'd have to go over and under a series of confusing hurdles to get to the jail cell. Toadette got stuck behind the others with her chains as both Cataquala and Pintaso ran toward the hurdles. As Daisy scrambled to free Toadette, Cataquala serged ahead and made it to the jail cell. Wario and Luigi frantically started digging while Jr. tried to see if he could get the pole himself.

"NO CHEATING!" Jeff yelled as Jr. backed down and Pintaso finished the hurdles as Nokatan freed Toadette and started catching up lost ground. Everyone for Pintaso started digging frantically in the same spot as Nokatan strategically separated and digged for the first key. Back at the red cell, Wario found a key and scrambled to open his own locks. It failed as he tried Jr. and Luigi. Both didn't open as Peach snatched it from Wario, angry that he had chosen her last and unlocked her lock. As she started climbing up the dangling rope, Yoshi found a key and unlocked his lock. He soon passed Peach to get the other key and a pole, which unlocked Diddy. Rosalina found the first key for Pintaso which unlocked Waluigi.

"Damn it! I suck at climbing!" Pintaso sulked, figuring they'd lost the challenge.

Peach managed to get up and unlocked Wario, making sure to do him last. They grabbed the pole and dragged it to the post ten feet away. As they were steadily balanced, Nokatan's pole wabbled everywhere, knocking the key off. Daisy and Toadette took control and dragged the key slowly to their cell. All the while Waluigi barely managing to get two inches up the rope. Luigi managed to get the key and slowly pulled it back. He got it to the cell and unlocked the door and Bowser Jr. Cataquala was now running for the last key as Nokatan slowly dragged the key to the cell. Waluigi made a new record up the rope: four inches.

"Steady...steady...ok, got it!" Daisy cheered as she set herself free. Her tribe ran to the puzzle and caught up with Cataquala. It was a two way race to get the key out of the puzzle first and win reward. Pintaso had already given up as Waluigi, once again, slid down the rope.

Suddenly, one team managed to get out the key and unlock their final member as they all ran to the finish in victory.

"Nokatan wins reward!" Nokatan cheered, especially Kammy, which was a good thing, no, a REALLY good thing, as Bowser grabbed the map and key. Peach sat down in defeat.

"Okay, you guys follow that map to the reward. Others, I'll see you at immunity tomorrow."

**Nokatan-Day 8**

Kammy was running far ahead of the others, eager for the relaxing contents inside their hidden treasure chest. The other members were happy.

Bowser: I'm telling you! It was all an act to get concern and attention. She's still my vote for the future.

Kammy: I'm definitely feeling better, although I feel I may now be at risk of going home. I still hate Bowser.

"There it is, there it is!" Toadette cheered as she and her tribe ran to catch up with the quick Kammy. Diddy grabbed the key and inserted in the lock and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! YES! YES!" all the girls cheered as they saw their reward. Two blankets, pillows, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and soap. Oh, and shampoo.

_Back at camp..._

Everyone was out in the water, soaking their hair with the shampoo and brushing away the excess guck all over them.

"Aah, this is SO PERFECT!" Kammy cheered as the others laughed. Everyone was in extremely high spirits after winning again.

Diddy: We're on a roll! Totally! Seriously, I see us winning every challenges thus far. We'll be at the merge with six Nokatan, four Pintaso, and, like, zero Cataquala.

"I bet I can swim over to that mound in the ocean before you!" Yoshi dared to Daisy.

"Oh, bring it Bubba!" Daisy joshed as Bowser decided to count down.

"Three, two, one...green gophers go too early envying others...GO!" Bowser shouted as Daisy immediately swam off. Everyone looked back and noticed Yoshi still there laughing his head off. About twenty feet later, Daisy looked around and saw the others laughing at her.

"Hey! What the heck is up with that!" Daisy shouted as she swam back and splashed salt water in Yoshi's eyes.

**Cataquala-Day 8**

No one talked. No one moved. No one ate. No one blinked. No one breathed. Well, I guess I'm exaggerating, but you get the point.

Bowser Jr.: It sucks losing. I mean, we've only won a reward, but we're still two down. Still! It sucks completely! We just want to give up, but we can't!

Wario sighed. "Peach, I guess I'm sorry for making that remark yesterday. I wasn't thinking." Peach was shocked that Wario said such a thing.

Peach: I couldn't believe that Wario actually apologized for once! That's an incredible thing for him to do! Seriously, when I get home and update my Facebook, I'm gonna see if anyone has ever heard Wario apologize, because I certainly haven't!

Wario: Wait, what did I do again?

"You...mean it?" Peach asked confusedly as Wario nodded. "Okay, I forgive. That's very sweet of you to confess your sins." Luigi looked confused at how Peach sounded like she was talking out of the Bible. Jr., however, wasn't pleased as he pulled Luigi over for a private talk.

"Dude! They forgave! Our strategy's screwed!" Jr. complained as Luigi noted.

"Yeah, what do we do now?"

"We've got to get them going again. You know, cause some tension." Luigi was not happy with this.

"Heck no! If we get them mad at each other again, they're not gonna work together in the immunity challenge tomorrow. And I'm not ready to go down by three members!"

Luigi: I'm not losing this next challenge! No way! You can't make me do that! They'll suck and we'll suck and Jeff'll suck because he keeps having to talk to _us _at tribal council time after time again! No way!

Peach looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting in the distance.

"Well, I guess it's time to make some dinner!"

**Pintaso-Day 8**

The tribe was mostly angry at Waluigi. Well, Birdo and Rosalina were at least. The sun set with not much excitement as everyone got ready for bed.

"!"

"SHOO, SHWEEEEEEE!"

"NOOONNHA HOOOOOOOOOOWEE!"

Birdo, Rosalina, and Waluigi were all up, looking at the three snoring players by them.

Waluigi: It's been a long day. We're all tired, especially me, since I really screwed up in the challenge earlier. And we all want to get some sleep, but D.K., Mario, and Toad all just start snoring louder than the shot heard round the world! I mean, golly! Shut the heck up!

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalina whispered as D.K. snored again, louder.

"I can't believe Toad can make a sound like this!" Birdo commented as Toad made the loudest one yet.

"And people think that I snore!" Waluigi commented as all three snorers deafened the other players out of the shelter.

Birdo: I just wanted to wake them up and yell SHUT UP!!!

Mario: Wait, what are you saying I did?

D.K.: I guess I've had a slight snoring problem...

Toad: I snored?

Rosalina: I am so drowsy right now from all of them.

**Cataquala-Day 9**

Everyone woke up to a new day as they all went to tree mail, where they saw a test packet with the letters A, B, C, and D running along the sides in bubbles. Wario read it out loud.

_A. What do you know about your home on the island?_

_B. Do you know enough to win the immunity?_

_C. Can all of you work together to know your safe for tomorrow?_

_D. Who will be the next person voted out of Survivor?_

"That was...odd." Peach commented as the others headed back to camp. Luigi got up and made a speech.

"Guys, at this challenge today, we are a team. Period. No whining. We have to win this thing. Do any of you want to go home? No. I didn't think so. There ain't no way one more member is going home today. At all!" Everyone else cheered as they held hands and prayed for a victory.

Peach: Luigi's speech was very moving just now. I know in my hearts that we can win this thing.

**Pintaso-Day 9**

"Come on! Let's win this again!" D.K. cheered.

"Oh, and by the by, do you guys know you snore?"

**Nokatan-Day 9**

"You doing ok, Kammy?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah. Let's win this thing!"

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in!" Everyone came in to a huge waterfall, the historic one at Noki Bay. "I'll take back the idol for the second time again." Wario scoffed.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. This immunity challenge is a quiz about the very home you are living at right now. One by one, you'll be asked six questions. Each time you get a question right you'll step on a game space. For Cataquala, two of you will go twice. First two teams to get six questions right will win immunity. Decide the orders, wait on my go."

-

"For immunity, here is your first question." Kammy, D.K., and Luigi went forward. "Isle Delfino gets it's name bacaused it is shaped like a...A, Dolphin, B, Whale, C, Tuna, or D, Cataquack." The players flipped through their paddles and revealed their answers: A, A, A. "A, Dolphin, is right. Each take a place." Everyone cheered as the tribes were at one each. Diddy, Birdo, and Peach went next. (Note: The order of the answers being revealed will be Nokatan, Pintaso, Cataquala)

"Question 2. Which of the following island shapes does NOT surround Isle Delfino? A, Sea Turtle, B, Jellyfish, C, Crab, or D, Starfish." They showed their answers: A, C, D. "Correct answer...D, Starfish."

"YES!" Peach cheered as Diddy and Birdo sulked back to the others. Next up were Yoshi, Waluigi, and Wario. "Question 3. The Piantas grew trees on their heads because...A, to keep out bugs, B, to keep out heat, C, to keep out rain, D, all of the above." Results: D, D, C. "Correct answer is B, to keep out heat. None of you are right. Go back."

-

"Okay, here's where we're at. Nokatan has five, Pintaso has four, and Cataquala has four. Next up." Diddy, who had not gotten one right yet was up, along with Mario and Bowser Jr. "Question...oh, I've lost count. But anyways, what is the name of the giant eel who disturbed the area of Noki Bay?" Nokatan looked worried that they might be living near a threat. "A, Gringill, B, Eely Mouth, C, Tanooki, D, Eeldon." Results: A, B, B. "Correct answer is B. We're all tied." Diddy still was there, completely wrong, as Mario went for Pintaso, and Peach went for Cataquala.

"Next question. If you give a Yoshi a banana, it will turn what color? A, Green, B, Orange, C, Pink, D, Yellow." Results: C, A, D "Correct answer...C! Nokatan wins immunity again!" Diddy cheered as he grabbed part of the idol. "Okay, Mario and Wario, rivals, up to see who gets immunity. Question: Where is the Coconut Mall located? A, Serena Beach, B, Noki Bay, C, Pianta Village, D, Delfino Plaza?" Answers: D, A. (I made the answer up based on logic) "Two different answers. Let me tell you. One is correct. Correct answer...A! Cataquala wins immunity!" Wario sceamed, threw down the tablet, and ran back to his tribe victoriously. Mario returned in defeat.

"Pintaso, I'll see you at tribal for the first time. Head back to camp."

**Pintaso-Day 9**

Mario: It sucked losing. I don't like to lose. Especially when the blame is on me. I mean, seriously! I can't believe I missed that many questions about Isle Delfino!

Waluigi: Mario lost the challenge, which is odd, considering he's been her before!

"Guys, I'm sorry I lost the challenge today. But don't forget how Waluigi sucked at the reward." Waluigi was insulted.

Toad: Tonight either Mario or Waluigi is going home.

**Tribal Council-Day 9**

"Come on in and grab a torch, approach a flame. Fire represents life, and if your fire goes out, so do you." Everyone sat down.

"Let's get to the challenges. D.K., you've lost both challenges in a row. Do you feel like it's someone's fault?"

"Well, we can all be blamed for something. I mean, if it's not a challenge, it can be at camp, if someone loses the fish or ruins the shelter."

"Mario, you lost in the immunity challenge. Do you feel like you now have a weight on your shoulders?"

"I definitely feel guilty for losing, since I've been here countless times. But you shouldn't vote for someone because of one mistake they made."

"Rosalina, who do you think will be going home tonight?"

"The one who is weakest both physically and mentally. And that's one person." Camera shows Waluigi and Mario.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Birdo, you're up."

Votes For/Who Voted/Explanation

Waluigi: Mario "You sucked at climbing that rope. You gripe at us all. Honestly, we wouldn't miss you."

Mario: Waluigi "You're the reason we're here, dummy!"

?: Toad "This is the best move of the game."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote, Mario." Mario was nervous.

"Second vote, Waluigi." So was Waluigi.

"Waluigi."

"Waluigi. One more vote to be voted out." Waluigi shook nervously.

"...third person voted out of survivor, Waluigi. Bring me your torch. The tribe has spoken." Waluigi left without a word as the others got back to camp.

Final Words:

Waluigi: It sucks. I mean, seriously! Come on! I always end up the loser! Gimme a break!

Votes For/Who voted

_**Waluigi: **Mario, D.K., Toad, Birdo, Rosalina_

_**Mario: **Waluigi_

_Next time on survivor..._

_The biggest and most twisting episode yet._

"Oh my gosh..."

* * *

**A.N.: Finally! Sorry I didn't get it sooner. Been busy, you know, recovering! Anyways, I guarantee you'll like next episode. The plot thickens!**


	5. STOP SPEAKING IN DEGREES!

**A.N.: I got this out sooner than the last episode. The big twist! Read to find out. Oh, and, if you've read the summary update, I'm writing a Fans vs. Favorites. And the first nine reviewers, members or anonymous, can be on the show! Just fill out the form below and put it in your review. (P.M. not preferred, but I'll consider if you do) Enjoy! Best yet!**

* * *

_Previously on Survivor..._

_The morale at Cataquala was low, due to being down two members._

Luigi: Our status is...low. We're down by two. That gives all the other tribes an advantage over us!

Wario: We're losing by two people. So what! The only way we're gonna lose is if we have a losing attitude!

_And later, Wario made a sexist remark about girls._

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT GIRLS? WHAT THE ____ IS THAT ALL ABOUT, HUH?" Peach yelled.

"Okay! I'm sorry..." Wario trailed off.

"Oh, you will be!"

_At Pintaso, Mario disappeared._

"Dude! Where the heck were you? We've been looking for you!"

Birdo: Mario is an outcast on this tribe. He's a toddler, always wanting attention.

_But later, a visitor arrived._

Rosalina, now confused since no one else was there, opened her eyes. Three inches from her face was a huge red cataquack.

"Wait, are you gonna kill it?" Mario asked. D.K. responded with a maybe.

"SHRIEK! SQUAWK!"

"We're having this for dinner!"

_Kammy had a nervous breakdown._

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU! YOU! You were NOT supposed to be here!"

"Whoa, Kammy..." Toadette started as she ran out of the group in rage.

Daisy: ...I really don't have much to say. If a person like Kammy is being that over aggressive and critical of her team, she doesn't deserve to be here.

_At reward, Nokatan won home luxuries, which boosted Kammy's spirits._

"Nokatan wins reward!" Nokatan cheered, especially Kammy.

Everyone was out in the water, soaking their hair with shampoo and brushing away the excess guck all over them.

Kammy: I'm definitely feeling better, although I feel I may now be at risk of going home.

_At Pintaso, no one got a good night's sleep._

"!"

"And people think that I snore!"

_Before immunity, the now lowered Cataquala had a pep talk, and later ended up winning immunity with Nokatan._

"Cataquala wins immunity!" Wario screamed, threw down the tablet, and ran back to his tribe victoriously.

_Sending Pintaso to tribal, where Mario and Waluigi were at risk for screwing up in their immunity and reward._

_But in the end, the upside down L lost, making Waluigi the third person to go._

_Now, fifteen remain. Who will be voted out...tonight!_

The title scene rolls.

**Pintaso: Waluigi _X_, Toad, Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario**

**Nokatan: Kammy, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy**

**Cataquala: Luigi, Peach, Bowser Jr., Toadsworth _X_, Wario, Dixie _X_**

**42 days, 18 people, 1 Survivor**

**Pintaso-Day 10**

The clouds overhead were dark and gloomy. Everyone was quiet around the fire, heads in their palms. Dramatic music plays.

Rosalina: It sucks going to tribal council. I mean, sure, we're glad Waluigi got voted off, but still, that makes you down a player. Your shelter has an empty spot in it.

"The rice has been on for a while," D.K. noted as Birdo took it off slowly to reveal a slightly burnt pile of mush.

Mario: Birdo's been cooking the rice way too long. It gets all gluey in your mouth! It...it's burnt on the bottom, and the top is all raw and pasty. We've got to do something. I mean, we do have some meat from the cataquack, but every time we have some, Birdo grabs the rice and puts it on the pot, like its completely fine! She shouldn't be out here as a vegetarian.

"Who's underwear is this?" Toad asked as he held a pair of soaked boxers five feet from his face with his fingertips.

"...mine..." D.K. commented, embarrassed and upset that his underwear was soaking wet from the rain. It was hard to keep your stuff together out here.

"How do you guys think the other tribes are doing?" Birdo asked questionably.

"Who cares! If they die of dehydration or something, good for them! They're our rivals, for goodness sakes!" D.K. shouted.

Toad: I do think from time to time about if I make the merge, leaving my tribe and going to the others, preferably Nokatan because Toadette's over there. I mean, I'm sure Mario could join with Peach and we could join together and be four. Yeah, I guess that's sorta crazy...

Rosalina decided to give a nicer response to Birdo. "I don't know really if they're doing as well as us. I mean, we're still good on rice, and we found bananas, we have, what, five more canned foods, and we have the meat from the cataquack. They probably ate almost all their canned goods and have some rice. Oh, and we've been successful in fishing."

"Boy, you call this survivor? We're living the good life!" Mario commented. The others paused for a moment, and realized that they were doing perfectly fine out here. "Oh, and we have to feed one less person."

"Well...Nokatan has won a reward. And they've gotten first in, like, all immunity. They probably are feasting like kings over there." Toad reasoned.

**Nokatan-Day 10**

The food situation was totally different. Everyone gathered around the crate that first held all of their supplies and now held all of their food. They were almost halfway through with their rice, and had only three canned foods left.

"We're running low on rations," Kammy commented.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "No, really? DUH!" You could see how angry Kammy was still.

Diddy: We're...well, we've gotta find some other source of food, or eat smaller rations, because the amount of food we have is lower than it should be right now. Either we've been eating way too much, or someone's been stealing food behind our back.

Meanwhile...

Daisy and Yoshi were desparately talking.

"Ok, you and I both know that they will most likely get Bowser on they're side, since you help beat him up sometimes and I used to be annoyed that he never kidnapped me." Daisy reasoned.

Daisy: What? Peach has everything more than I do. A bigger castle, bigger room, bigger kingdom, bigger CLOSET! I mean, I'm better at sports, but Sarasaland is WAY smaller.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"We need to allign with Diddy and Toadette first." Yoshi looked shocked.

"No way! They wanted to try and get you out! If we go with them, they can easily turn the tables and vote one of us out!"

"Unless we allign to get Kammy and Bowser out, and then we'd go to a tie, where, beforehand, we tell Bowser that Diddy called him fat or something, and he'll be all angry and vote for him when we vote him out. Then, we vote for Diddy for the tie and they'll vote for me, and it'll be a deadlock, so when they go to past votes, it'll be me, 0, and Diddy, 1."

Yoshi looked satisfied, then frowned. "You really think we'll lose that many immunity challenges?"

Yoshi: I think Daisy's idea was smart, but it's really risky.

Meanwhile...

"So, are you in?"

"You really sure about this?"

"Totally, Bowser. Us three can go all the way to the final three."

"...okay. So, Kammy first?"

"Yeah, and then we'll have to strategically get rid of Yoshi and Daisy so we can stay farther."

Yoshi, who was listening from behind a bush, nearly collapsed. All the things they had hoped would not happen just did.

"Please, Yoshi! We can't!"

"We must."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No. To stay in, we'll have to allign with Kammy."

Kammy: The claws are starting to come out now!

**Cataquala-Day 10**

Luigi pried open a can of spaghetti mix as everyone celebrated.

Wario: We didn't go to tribal! WAHOO! HOOWEE! Boy, aren't I glad! Especially since I won the challenge for 'em. THEY BETTER NOT FORGET!

"Let's turn on some music, grab some candles, and pop open the champagne! We're unstoppable now!" Bowser Jr. cheered as the others clapped.

"Hopefully this reward will be all of that! That would be wonderful!" Peach agreed.

Wario found four coconuts and opened them all up. Everyone had a chugging contest to see who could drink their milk the fastest. Wario, of course, won. This continued, until everyone was high off of milk.

It was unnormal. Unreal. Unheard of. Until now. Peach...burped.

"URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Oh jeez, excuse me!" Peach tried to excuse herself in a polite princess way. It was dead silent...then everyone started laughing.

"HOODEE HA HA HAAAAAAAAH! Aw yeah, baby! We are good. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wario cheered, in a deafening way.

Luigi gave a thumbs up. "To future, and constant victory!" Everyone cheered loudly.

"Survivor !" Bowser Jr. wooted, for a full twenty-nine seconds.

Later...

Everyone was lying on the beach with a pot, moaning in pain with an occasional vomit session.

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, we definitely paid for drinking all of that coconut milk. We should have been more careful about drinking foreign stuff. Now we pay. Dearly.

Luigi: Biggest mistake I ever made. I have never been in so much...aw, no *throws up*...now, where was I?

**Nokatan-Day 10**

Kammy was being unusually happy. A little too much, you could say. Everyone looked worried.

Bowser: Kammy has never been this happy in her entire life. But as always, this is an act. She gets this way whenever she knows how to get something her way...oh, this could be bad!

"She's...she's...happy?" Toadette noted as Kammy started dancing down the beach.

Toadette: Something's wrong. Really. Extremely. Kammy's always complained, and now she's doing silhouettes down the beach? 

Kammy: My life is complete. I am going to make Bowser pay. Dearly. For the twenty-three years he's treated me like a slave, he'll wish he didn't. He'll be extremely sorry.

Kammy laughed constantly as she went over to the kitchen area and took a machete and started pounding away at the coconut she had. Then she got up and left...but the machete was no longer there in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later...

"OWWW! AAAAAAH!"

It took three seconds for Yoshi, Daisy, Toadette, and Diddy to arrive at the scene, where Bowser was hunched over in pain.

"Bowser? What's...what's going on?" Diddy asked concerned.

Bowser slowly got up...and...

...

...

...flung a crab off of his finger as it wandered away.

"A crab caught me." Everyone looked relieved.

Diddy: Jeez, I thought Kammy had found the last straw! Seriously, I thought she went and attacked Bowser or something.

Everyone's glance toward Bowser slowly shifted as everyone looked at the annoyed Magikoopa still pounding coconuts in the shelter, now frowing as she did it.

"Well, if the cow stops milking, we're done for." Yoshi's metaphor actually made since to everyone else, although it probably doesn't to all you viewers.

Daisy: Oh, and you expect me to allign with her now, Yoshi.

**Pintaso-Day 10**

Birdo was inside the shelter writing in her luxury item, a journal. She finished up and put her pen in her pocket.

Soon, D.K. came in with several bananas. He plopped down and started to peel them away, when he noticed Birdo's journal in the corner of his eye.

D.K.: I take full blame in what I did. I mean, I really had no idea who's it was. I wanted to make sure whoever's it was wasn't saying anything negative about me or the others. And its the perfect way to find out what the others in your tribe are thinking!

"Hm...Day 1: We've just arrived out here on Isle Delfino. I'm so nervous about this game to start. If only we could be stranded on Yoshi's Island! I'd know where everything was. I don't know when or if I should tell the others I'm a vegetarian..."

D.K.: If only I had known it was Birdo's.

"Hey! Is that Birdo's journal?" Rosalina asked Mario, Toad, and D.K., who were all looking at the pages of the purple book. Busted!

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing? I'm telling Birdo!" She ran off as Mario and Toad immediately got up and left.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR BEEF, BUDDY! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AND INVADE SOME PRIVACY?" Birdo was angry. Angry. ANGRY. **_ANGRY._**

"I was...okay, you caught me. I was making sure you..."

"WHAT? That it's bulletproof? You crossed the line now!"

Birdo: The only one I feel like I can trust out here is Rosalina. She's the only one with a brain and a heart! All these other guys are bullies, that's what they are! 

Later...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY UNDERWEAR?"

Birdo had taken all of D.K.'s boxer and was soaking them wet in the water, then burying them in the sand.

"Oh, I knew how much you appreciated wet underwear earlier, so I thought you might like a little more invasion." Birdo replied cooly as D.K. was fuming red.

Mario: I'm already an outcast on this tribe for sucking at the challenges and being a bit loud. And this whole conflict thing with D.K. and Birdo about not having brains is taking the spotlight off of me, so I'm all for it!

Rosalina: That was not right for D.K. to do. That was not right for Birdo to do. But I think they might have some sort of strategic plan going on. But still. It wasn't right.

Toad: I'm a psychiatric doctor in training. And I know that when there's conflict between male and female, it doesn't last. Ususally there's a reason behind having such a battle, like for attention or out here strategy. In rare cases love, but I believe Yoshi and Birdo are still close.

**Cataquala-Night 10**

"Yes! The pain has gone away!" Luigi cheered as the others laughed slyly.

"We are such a weird tribe," Bowser Jr. commented. His tribe mates had to agree at least a little.

"OW!" Wario screamed as the others jumped. A spark from the fire had fallen on his arm.

"Was that from the fire?" Peach asked as Wario blew the spark off.

"I think so. It's cracking wildly. It has been lately since it hasn't been raining often.

Peach: Our fire was dangerously close to where we're sleeping. And if we keep it there tonight, then we could wake up blind because they hit our eyes and burned them. It's too risky keeping it here overnight.

"We've gotta move this thing!" Bowser Jr. noted.

Luigi looked upset. "AW! Come on, it's like midnight and pitch black outside! And this is the time to go to sleep...and hide from the darkness..." he mumbled.

"What if a spark lands in our face? It takes one spark to cause a fire." Peach remarked. Luigi gave in.

"Fine. But I wanna do it before my side of the shelter gets cold."

Wario put out the fire. Big mistake. Everything was now pitch black.

Bowser Jr.: We're in a huge predicament here. I mean, when we had our fire on, we were warm and too close. When we put it out, we were safe, but now we're freezing. And nightime temperatures can get down to the forties with no extra layers or sleeping bags.

"Do we try to move it?"

"I can't even see it!"

Wario: It was a long and cold night.

Luigi: Worst night yet. Dark...cold...dark...I mean, it was pitch black! And that's...well, psht, who's scared of the darK? ... ... ... ... ...is the camera still on? Yeah, I thi-

**Nokatan-Day 11**

"We've been out here, what, eleven days now?" Toadette asked as the others nodded. Kammy was lying on the beach crying. No one did anything, because she'd been doing this all of yesterday as well. Bowser had gone to tree mail, so it was just the four 'rivals' together.

"...we know you guys are in an alliance..."

"...we know you guys are too..."

"...I think we need to join up..."

"...I think we need to too..."

Diddy: I can't tell if Yoshi and Daisy are going to screw us, but it does seem like the smartest move for Toadette and I to make.

Meanwhile...

Bowser was at tree mail. The flag was up and inside was a blindfold with the message on it.

_Three blind survivors. Three desparate tribes._

_One from each will be blind leading the blind._

_Through a series of tasks to win reward bribes._

_A shopping spree to the market is what you will find._

"Man! I hate shopping!" Bowser whined as he trotted back to camp.

"Hey, is the hag still upset?" Kammy finally snapped.

Birds were seen flying frantically away from Nokatan beach as Kammy...for crying out loud! This is K+!

**Cataquala-Day 11**

"I'm great right now!" Peach cheered. "I'm so confident that we can win this thing!"

**Pintaso-Day 11**

"Either Birdo or D.K. or gonna have to sit out, or else we'll have another get out." Mario mentioned.

"I agree totally." Toad nodded.

Rosalina was still looking at the note. "Wait...the reward is a shopping spree? I don't know, but that sounds AWESOME!"

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Jeff called out as the three tribes came in to see that Waluigi had been voted out. Wario didn't look surprised.

"So, you've been out here eleven days now. How does it feel?"

"Hell..." Kammy muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jeff asked.

"It's just...all right, you know what, you stupid jerk! YOU PRODUCERS PUT ME ON THE SAME TRIBE AS MY ______ BOSS! AND EVERY DAY HE TREATS ME LIKE I'M SOME PIECE OF CRAP! AND I CAME HERE TO GET AWAY FROM IT ALL, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS GAME IS ____, AND I'M TIRED OF PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME!" Everyone was taken back at Kammy's loud outburst. Nokatan was trying to encourage her to stay, but she kept pushing away in hatred and anger. Bowser sighed as production came in to try and calm her down.

Toad: When I found out that Kammy and Bowser were on the same tribe, I figured something bad was going to happen pshologically. I just didn't think it would be this severe.

"Kammy, hold still now," a medic was informing.

"DON'T TELL ME TO HOLD STILL, YA RETARD!" Yeah, she lost it.

"Whoa, Kammy," Jeff barged in. "You're quitting this game because of Bowser?"

"SHUT UP! YOU ALL SUCK! YOU PUT ME WITH HIM AND I CAN'T STAND BEING OUT HERE!"

"Are you sure..."

"YES! I QUIT! I QUIT, I QUIT, I QUIT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"All right, bring in a boat." All the other players stood there in confusion and sadness, wondering what the rest of the outlook would be like.

Bowser: I do not treat her that badly! Seriously, don't make me the villain here! She's been like this even before the game started!

Daisy: I'm at a loss for words. I hope Kammy is going to be okay and all, but we just lost our first player and it wasn't by elimination. The mood is depressing.

Minutes later a boat arrived, and production (and a few medics) took Kammy away. She called back to Bowser though.

"AND YOU! YES YOU, THE FAT JERK! I QUIT!" Bowser's jaw dropped.

Soon, Kammy and the boat disappeared, as she was the next person to leave the game. Jeff soon returned.

"All right. That was hectic," he sighed. The players were waiting on bated breath about what would happen.

"Here's what we're gonna do. We'll still play as normal for reward, but there will be no immunity challenge, and no one will go to tribal council tomorrow. Clear?" The players nodded.

"Now lets get to today's challenge. You'll select one member from each tribe to be your 'voice' and will sit on this high perch. All of the other players will be wearing blindfolds. On my go, your voice will guide you through a series of tasks. First, you will guide the blind players through a small rope-tangled maze. Then, you'll have to find six blocks that are your tribe's color and put them in this wagon. You'll push your wagon to this table, where you must unload you items into the different containers. Once all are in a container, three buckets will rise. You'll take these buckets, go out to the water, fill up your bucket, and bring it back to pour in this barrel. Once it starts to overflow, it's a blind race to the finish. First tribe to have the three blind members touching this bag wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Everyone, especially the girls, were eager to hear.

"Inside this bag are fifty coins which you can spend on anything you want in the market. A boat will pick you up from this challenge and take you to Delfino Plaza, where you'll have to chance to buy whatever you want in the survivor market. Worth playing for?" The girls all cheered loudly. The guys were energetic too.

"Ok. Who will be your voice?" Diddy, Bowser Jr., and Toad raised their hands.

"All right, and who's sitting out?" Yoshi and D.K. sat out. Yoshi was glad for a break, although D.K. wasn't so thrilled.

-

"For reward, survivors ready?" The blindfolded players didn't respond. "Go!"

Bowser Jr. started leading his tribe (to make this easier, I'm making the challenge in script form. Just the talking, though)

Jr: Guys! Hold hands like in preschool! (Peach looked at a random direction with a weird expression that didn't show through her blindold)

Toad: Pintaso! Move about twenty paces forward NO ROSALINA! TURN 75 DEGREES TO YOUR LEFT!

Rosalina: How much is seventy-five degrees?

Diddy: Forward, forward, forward, left, forward, diagonal left, for-

Bowser: Which way's forward? Slower!

Cataquala had a slight lead over Pintaso, and reached the maze. Nokatan stopped dead in their tracks.

Diddy: MOVE RIGHT! NO, FORWARD!

Jr: Good job Wario! You'll now feel rope! (Wario reached out in front of him and felt a mix of twine, nylon, and other ropes) Just keep crushing yourselves forward through that! Peach, sidestep three left!

Peach does huge strides, and trips over some of the twine.

Jr: Thatta way Peach!

Toad: A few feet...okay, now stay together and knock your way through that maze! (Mario hurled himselft at the rope as Birdo and Rosalina followed behind)

Diddy: GUYS! KEEP MOVING!

Daisy: Where?

Diddy: It's right in front of you! The crawl-thingy! GO!

Nokatan finally reached the rope maze as both Cataquala and Pintaso finished at the same exact time.

Toad: Mario! There's a yellow bucket five feet to your right! Birdo, crawl about ten yards forward and a little left! Rosalina! At the 153 degrees to your right, there's two yellow buckets!

Rosalina: I DON'T KNOW WHERE 153 DEGREES IS!

Jr: Peach! There's one more bucket to your left! Keep going keep going keep go (Peach runs into Birdo and falls down)

Soon, Nokatan reaches the edge of the maze and the blue tribe tries their best to follow Diddy's poor instructions. Rosalina was inches away from their final bucket when Daisy accidentally tackled her and collapsed to the ground. Both got up and kept running into each other, as Mario came in and found the final bucket. Luigi got the final box/bucket/cube/thing and both Pintaso and Cataquala were still deadlocked.

Jr: Okay, ten feet away to you top right direction is the table. Grab ahold of the containers and stuff NO, THAT'S NOKATAN'S TABLE! BIRDO, MOVE LEFT!

Toad: Ok, 26 degrees...

Pintaso: STOP SPEAKING IN DEGREES!

Toad: Ahead is the table. Just keep stuffing the boxes in their.

Toadette, meanwhile, ran into both Bowser and Daisy trying to hectically get the final cube. Diddy was still clearing his throat. Both Cataquala and Pintaso inserted the cubes and up rose the three buckets.

Jr: Okay, keep going right to the ocean. Fill up your buckets, then go back to the table! About fifiteen feet to the left of the table's the barrel! GO GO GO!

Toad: No! Mario! Back back back! The barrel's right there (Mario trips over and almost falls in, which would spill the small water amount inside) Pour your...its empty...

Diddy: Okay, Toadette! Forward! Right! No, your other right! Left! No, now I mean your left!

Bowser soon tripped over the final box and picked it up. Diddy tried his best to guide them to the table.

Jr: It's...

Jeff: You're good!

Jr: GOOOOO! RUN! FORWARD FORWARD!

Jeff: Pintaso's good!

Toad: MOVE LEFT A LITTLE GOOD! RUN!

Jr: NO, MOVE RIGHT! GO!

Nokatan sat down in defeat as Diddy jumped off the platform. One tribe crossed the finish seconds before the other.

Jeff: Pintaso wins reward!

Everyone cheered as Toad jumped off the platform and ran toward the others along with D.K. The others left for the trek back to camp. Pintaso was taken by boat to Delfino Plaza.

**Pintaso**

"WOOO!" everyone shouted as the small boat roared its way toward Delfino Plaza, which soon came into view in the distance.

"Guys, I don't think we should get food. We're doing great right now." D.K. brought up.

"Let's get some pillows!" Birdo suggested.

"Maybe they have a small little toilet!" Toad smirked. The others laughed as the boat docked and the tribe was taken to the market.

The Survivor Market contained EVERYTHING. From various fruits and vegetables to fruit spray and shampoo. From sheets to king-sized mattresses.

"Ok, the food costs five coins apiece," Mario noted as the others browsed through the other items on sale.

"LOOK! A PORTABLE SHOWER!" Rosalina shouted, pointing at a tall shower with several gallons of water. The cost: 36 coins.

"Yikes!" Toad said as he picked up a bottle of shampoo-6 coins. The soap cost 6 coins as well.

"Hey! We can buy the shower, shampoo, and soap!" D.K. reasoned. "That'll be nice."

"Ok! That's 48 coins! Here you go!" Mario handed the money to the producer as they took their supplies back too camp.

Birdo: The reward is SOOOOOOOOOOOO awesome! It was nice just to be somewhere else besides back at camp.

_Back at camp..._

"AAAAAH! It's so hot!"

Several people had taken a shower. Everyone was so relaxed at being clean for once out here.

Mario: That shower was so awesome. It's nice to just not wade in water and dunk your head, hoping to get clean, but getting everything off and not to mention its HOT!

**Nokatan-Day 11**

"I wonder what they ended up buying," Diddy commented. No one replied.

Diddy: What? I just raised my hand to be the voice because no one else wanted too!

"Diddy, it's not that. It's just Kammy," Toadette responded. Everyone agreed with her.

Yoshi: I just don't understand why Kammy had to quit the game. I mean, what was really wrong? Seriously! Grow up and deal with Bowser being on your tribe! I bet she's probably getting the medication she needs right now.

"I really don't know how to feel right now. I thought it would be a good thing with Kammy gone, but it's just depressing because she just quit," Daisy sighed as a cool wind and thick clouds came overhead.

Bowser got up. "Guys, if I haven't told you this yet, everything Kammy's been doing is FAKE! Sheesh! She'd get all moody sometimes beforehand just to try and get her way! I'm glad she quit being my secretary! Seriously! You guys should be cheering that the wicked witch of the west just melted away!" The girls were shocked at this.

Toadette: I'm just...ok, we have no alliances right now that Kammy left. Basically we all were working together, but now we need to split to get strategy.

"Now what?"

**Cataquala-Day 11**

"Man! We almost won that challenge!" Peach grumbled, still wishing that she had that shopping spree.

"Well, there's good news with it! We aren't having an immunity challenge tomorrow!" Wario pointed out.

"Thank mushrooms that we won't have to vote anybody out!" Luigi cried out loud.

Bowser Jr.: I personally am glad Kammy quit. She's always been so annoying to me in everything I do! Clean your room! Tell me what pi is! What is the meaning of life for a young Koopa like you? Believe me, you have no idea. Wait, she also said she quit from Bowser...YES! SHE'S GONE!

After a quick dinner, everyone decided to get some sleep. After all, they had nothing to do tomorrow...

"I'm gonna get a few winks. It's been a long day," Peach explained as she grabbed her small stuffed bunny and went to sleep.

If only they knew that tomorrow_ would_ be a long day...

**Nokatan-Day 12**

Diddy got up with Toadette and decided to go and see if they might get an update on Kammy's situation. They got a different update instead...

Toadette picked up the note and read it to herself. "...oh my gosh!"

"What? Is something severely wrong with Kammy?" Diddy asked in concern.

"We have a challenge today."

_Back at camp..._

"WHAT?" the others blurted out in pure confusion.

"Let me read it one more time."

This challenge isn't reward,

Nor is it for immunity,

But at the end of today,

There will no longer be three.

"Wait! One of the tribes gets terminated? So, they all get eliminated?" Bowser asked in misunderstanding.

"No, I think that we might all be split up into different tribes, but there's only two choices of buffs," Daisy pondered.

"...or one tribe will get split up into the others..." Yoshi figured.

The other tribes were just as confused as they were.

**? Challenge**

"Come on in guys." Jeff called out as the current three tribes came to where the mats were at.

"Okay, I know you all are probably confused." The players were more confused at 'probably'.

"For today's challenge, you will select your lightest member to hang by a safety harness out in the ocean. The other members will have to hold up your fellow player as long as you can. Every twenty minutes, one person will have to let go, until at forty minutes only one remains holding on to your partner. The first tribe to let go of their player loses."

"Loses what?" Rosalina asked.

"Loses their tribe. The losers will be dissolved by the other tribes." Everyone gasped at this.

"We'll do a schoolyard pick. The tribe that holds on the longest gets to choose first, until the losing tribe is fully dissolved, and the tribe flag is burned." The players were stunned at the horror of all this, as they all vowed to each other to try their hardest.

"Okay, select your places. Who's sitting out, Pintaso?" Rosalina raised her hand. "Nokatan?" Daisy offered, not wanting to feel vulnerable if their tribe lost.

"Get into position. Wait for my go." Dramatic music plays.

-

"For safety, survivors ready?" Everyone nodded as the lightest members, Toad, Toadette, and Peach were wading on the water. "GO!"

Everyone pulled up their tribemate out of the water and into the air. The lightweights complained about the discomfort of hanging tightly, but the others would soon be complaining at the soreness in their arms and thighs.

Order of tribes, from front to back (the front people leave every twenty minutes):

Cataquala: Bowser Jr., Luigi, Wario

Pintaso: Birdo, Mario, D.K.

Nokatan: Diddy, Yoshi, Bowser

"Note that this challenge could take a long time," Jeff explained as rain clouds started to form overhead.

"Perfect," Daisy muttered to Rosalina on the bench.

A drizzle soon started to fall, ever so slowly loosening the grip on the players holding their partners. The lightweights didn't really mind, however.

Jeff's watch kept ever so slowly ticking.

_20 minutes later..._

"It's been twenty minutes! Front players, release your hold!" Birdo accidentally let go a little too hard, causing Mario and D.K. to have to recover from their hold. The weight was slightly harder to bear, especially for Cataquala, since Peach was heavier than a Toad.

"Whoa...I'm the only girl that competed in the challenge," Birdo noted as the others took their rain gear out of their packs and put them on. The clouds now poured down their anger, as the six wet players firmly held on...

_40 minutes..._

"Forty minutes! Leave the one player to fight it out for their tribe..." Jeff explained as Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi let go. It was now the three strongest players in the game, Bowser, D.K., and Wario to fight it out for their tribe to the finish.

"COME ON WARIO! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Peach cheered along with the rest of her tribe back on shore.

"GO BOWSER! WOO!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, D.K.!"

Toad started to wobble up and down a bit as D.K. tried to recover. Peach was slightly doing the same, as Bowser held a firm grip on Toadette.

"Come on Chippy! If only you were still inside my body, then you could make me stronger..."

Everyone was in fear that they wouldn't return to their camp that night.

_1 hour..._

Peach was still wobbling up and down as Wario tried his hardest to gain control of the rope. Toadette seemed perfectly still out in the water, as Bowser kept fighting to hold on. D.K. tried to scratch an itch, causing Toad to almost fall in the water, but he regained himself and continued his stance.

The players back on shore were trying to start a fire through all the rainfall. Thankfully, the storm had no lightning, or the players in the water could be in grave danger.

_2 hours..._

The players were still holding strong. Well, everyone was now struggling as the players in the water swung back and forth, awaiting to hit the cold waves below. Everyone shivered as the temperature continued to drop.

"Come on...guys, come on..."

Everyone expected one of the lightweights to drop at any second.

_2 hours, 14 minutes..._

A splash was heard. Two tribes cheered. One tribe looked down in utter defeat.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Cataquala tribe is getting split up."

Bowser Jr. kicked a rock as Luigi sat down, trying to look tough as he held back the frustration, anger, upset, and a small tear. Peach got out of her harness and slowly doggy paddled back to shore. Wario's head faced down as he sat there, angry at himself for giving up.

The other tribes hugged each other as the four other players continued their part out in the water to see who would pick first.

It didn't take long though.

_2 hours, 23 minutes..._

"Pintaso is picking first!"

Toad and D.K. cheered, knowing that D.K. had lasted the longest and had held on for over two hours. Bowser and Toadette were disappointed, but were still happy to not be dissolved.

The almost no longer Cataquala tribe huddled together, awaiting their fate as they said possible good-byes to each other. Everyone else got ready for the red tribe to vanish.

"Pintaso, since you held out longer, who do you want on your tribe?" Jeff asked as D.K. spoke out.

"Bowser Jr." Jr. looked surprised as he took a yellow buff and joined his new tribe.

"Nokatan?"

"Wario." Wario slowly went over to the new tribe and took a blue buff. Only Peach and Luigi remained. Peach figured who Pintaso were going to choose.

"Peach." Peach was more surprised that they had chosen her over Luigi, but went to join her new tribe. Luigi, a.k.a. Mr. Always-Second-Best, hung his head down as he put the Cataquala flag to rest in the flames of the nearby fire pit and joined the Nokatan tribe, embracing Daisy.

"All right. The Cataquala tribe is no more. Cataquala, you will receive your belongings and luxury items back at camp. There is no tribal council. Head back to camp," Jeff explained.

The new tribes headed away from the challenge. It had been a wild past few days. The fire kept burning the red flag.

Cataquala was no more.

* * *

**A.N.: Yes, I know this is a bad place to stop the episode, but cliffhangers! Yes, I realize there's a lot left out, but I'm not giving and hints about next episode, since there already is a suspenseful stop. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the form for Fans Vs. Favs! Just fill this out in your review to be on the next season. Also, be sure to check out Drrockz's amazing fans vs. favs if you want to know how the whole deal goes.**

**Name: What people call you, and what is on your birth certificate**

**Age: 18-75ish**

**Gender: In case you have one of those names that can be for both male and female**

**Job: Yes, I put what you do for a living. Also can be things like student of college, retired, or unemployed, but whatever you feel like you should have for a career**

**Hometown: Where you live, can be anywhere in the world, as long as your specific. ALSO: You can live anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom!**

**Species: What you are, in case you want to be a Mario species (Examples: human, koopa, goomba, boo, craggly, wiggler, e.t.c.)**

**Appearance: What you look like, physical (eye color, hair color, height, weight, skin tone, etc)**

**Luxury Item: What did you bring with you to represent yourself? An item that tells a lot about you**

**Strengths: DO NOT PUT EVERYTHING, OR YOU WILL BE BAD AT EVERYTHING**

**Weaknesses: DO NOT PUT NOTHING, OR YOU WILL BE BAD AT EVERYTHING**

**Traits: What you are like as a person. Be as creative as you want! (Examples: fun-loving, childish, competitive, overpowering, witty, geeky, optimistic, compassionate)**

**Why you should win Survivor: As simple as it says**

**Please review with your form and you can be on season 2 of my survivor series!**


	6. WAJITAMAWATIWATICALUZZA!

**A.N.: Don't forget to review and be on fans vs. favs! Form is chapter five! Enjoy episode 5!**

**Also: I'm really sorry that I didn't update this for a while! There's been this huge test I had to study for, and school comes before writing fiction. But I never quit stories, so I've always been trying to update this A.S.A.P. AND NOW I HAVE ONE AND A HALF EXTRA WEEKS OF FREE WRITING TIME THANKS TO SPRING BREAK! Woot! Again, please don't kill me like in episode 2...even if I didn't really get killed.**

* * *

_Previously on Survivor..._

_Nokatan scrambled in making alliances._

"Unless we allign with to get Kammy and Bowser out, and then we'd go to a tie, and it'll be a deadlock, so when they go to past votes, it'll be me, 0, and Diddy, 1." Daisy explained.

Yoshi: I think Daisy's idea is smart, but it's really risky.

"Totally Bowser. Us three can go all the way to the final three." Toadette agreed.

Kammy: The claws are starting to come out now!

_Cataquala celebrated for not going to tribal._

"Let's turn on some music, grab some candles, and pop the champagne!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! Oh jeez, excuse me!"

_D.K. read Birdo's journal..._

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR BEEF, BUDDY? What are you doing? Making sure its bulletproof?" Birdo criticized.

_But she later got her revenge._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY UNDERWEAR?" D.K. stormed angrily.

Birdo grinned. "Oh, I knew how much you appreciated it earlier, so I thought I might give you a little more invasion!" She was soaking D.K.'s boxers in the water and burying them in the sand.

_At the reward challenge, Kammy finally broke down._

"YOU PRODUCERS PUT ME ON THE SAME TRIBE AS MY BOSS! DON'T TELL ME TO HOLD STILL, YA RETARD!" Kammy screamed.

"Whoa, Kammy," Jeff barged in. "You're quitting the game because of Bowser?"

"YES! I QUIT! I QUIT!"

_And quit the game in anger and mental issues._

_The reward continued, and Pintaso won a shopping spree where they bought a portable shower, soap, and shampoo._

Birdo: The reward is SOOOOOOOOOO awesome!

Mario: It's nice to just not wade in water and dunk your head, hoping to get clean.

_Nokatan, however, wasn't celebratory._

"Diddy, it's not that. It's just Kammy..." Toadette responded.

Yoshi: I just don't understand why Kammy had to quit the game. I mean, what was really wrong?

Bowser got up. "Seriously! You guys should be cheering that the wicked witch of the west just melted away!"

_On Day 12, teams competed in a surprise challenge, where the losers would be divided between the other two tribes._

"Oh my gosh..."

_In the end, Wario didn't hold out long enough, and the Cataquala tribe was no more._

"Pintaso, since you held out longer, who do you want on your tribe?"

"Nokatan?"

_Peach and Bowser Jr. joined Pintaso, and Luigi and Wario joined Nokatan. Now, 14 remain. Who will be voted out...tonight!_

Title theme plays.

**Pintaso: Waluigi _X_, Toad, Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario (Peach, Bowser Jr.)**

**Nokatan: Kammy _X_, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy (Luigi, Wario)**

**Cataquala: Luigi, Peach, Bowser Jr., Toadsworth _X_, Wario, Dixie _X_**

**42 Days, 18 People, 1 Survivor**

**Pintaso-Day 12**

It was in a way pretty loud on the way back to camp, as five people kept cheering at how they purely owned that challenge. Two new members were dead silent.

Peach: I'm screwed right now! SCREWED! Cataquala is now ancient history! Now it's just me and Jr. right now, having to fight against the other Pintaso members! Why did this have to happen?!?

Bowser Jr.: I'm done for. The only thing I can do right now is try to look like a good provider for the tribe and a good asset. That way I might be able to last three days longer than Peach.

"D.K.! You were incredible in that challenge!"

"Yeah! Good job holding on for all of us!"

Peach and Jr. sighed as they continued the hike to their new camp. Pintaso hadn't even welcomed them to their tribe yet...or maybe ever...They finally saw a yellow flag waving in the distance, signifying camp was near. Indeed, all of their luxury items and other belongings had arrived.

"Well," Rosalina decided to bring up, "Welcome to the Pintaso camp!"

"Thanks," Jr. replied meekly as he set down his bag.

"We hope you all treat this place like home!" Birdo grinned, showing them around their camp. Two jaws dropped.

"Holy...THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Peach cheered, as she went over to inspect the shelter.

Peach: I couldn't believe it! I mean, our old shelter looked like a hurricane destroyed it. But their's ho, their's was made by the same people who made my palace! And there was shower! I ran for the shower. No, sprinted, no, sped, no, Sonic dashed!

"A SWING SET?!?" Jr. shouted, hopping onto a small wood plank that was hanging from some string by two trees. Toad laughed.

"Yeah, that's my favorite little piece of home!" he said amusingly, hopping on as D.K. pushed them hard. All of a sudden, the swing broke and Toad and Jr. fell flat on their butts.

Silence.

Everyone burst out laughing as Mario helped the two up.

Jr.: I LOVE THE PINTASO TRIBE!!!

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Rosalina asked as Birdo grabbed the pot. "Fish? Canned Food? Cataquack meat?"

"YOU GUYS ATE OUR TRIBE ANIMAL?" Peach blurted out as everyone burst out laughing and began cooking another chunk of the prize won a while ago.

Mario: I am so glad to have Peach on our tribe! My girlfriend with me makes everything better! And plus, I think she isn't too happy about me and Rosalina being on the same tribe.

D.K.: Cataquala can't get too happy right now. I mean, we're gonna vote Peach and then Jr. off, right?

"I wonder how Wario and Luigi are doing..."

**Nokatan-Day 12**

The mood was not the same as Pintaso at first. Everyone was chatting with each other, telling camp stories, laughing at jokes.

"And Kammy was just bawling and screaming and kicking all over the place! Me and Daisy, er, Daisy and I were trying our best to get her out of that spaz attack! I mean, she was like having a seisure!" Toadette explained as some of the others snickered.

"That's not like when we got drunk off of coconut milk!" Luigi pitched. "I mean, we all had our own vomit pot after that!" Daisy punched him playfully as Luigi grinned.

Luigi: Even though the Nokatan tribe welcomed Wario and me in eagerly, I still feel vulnerable. I am glad that I'm with Daisy now. She has the prettiest eyes and smiles like the sun on a WHAT THE HECK! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!?

"Hey, you guys wanna see something cool?" Bowser asked as Wario shrugged and continued picking his nose. Bowser notioned for them all to follow him to where the quaint little waterfall was at.

"Geronimo!" Wario cheered as he cannonballed into the water. Everyone laughed as they performed some of their own tricks.

Wario: Do I even look like I miss the our other home?

Diddy did a front flip into the water. Yoshi performed a flutter kick somersault thing that's coolio. Daisy ran up and swan dived into the water. Luigi ran, but didn't know what to do, so he tripped and belly flopped on the water, making Daisy laugh incredibly.

Daisy: Oh, it'll be nicer having Luigi here. Strategically, of course. He can join Yoshi and I, and now since we think Bowser is with them, Wario can join us. Maybe we'll vote Wario out first, then we go back to my current plan, so eventually the 'alliance' is voted off.

Everyone else chortled as they continued to ramble on again. They drid off, still rambling. They made dinner, still rambling. They went to bed, still rambling.

"Wait, when did they come out with the third book?"

"Wouldn't you guys love some chocolate right now?"

"And the entire limb was still attached?"

"Do any of you remember April 21 in 1999?"

"Does this make sense? She knew that they knew that she knew that he knew they knew she knew?"

"What's the other tribe doing right now?"

"Who cares?"

**Pintaso-Day 13**

Birdo was sleeping. Rosalina was sleeping. D.K. was sleeping. Toad was...okay, now he's sleeping. Mario was...awake, and in the forest with Peach and Jr.

"Okay, I think us three should form an alliance," Mario explained as both previous members of Cataquala listened intentively.

"So, why do you think we should do this?" Jr. questioned.

"Well, you might already be on the outs of this tribe. Plus, I might too. I mean, people find me 'annoying'. Can you believe that nonsense?" Peach had to keep herself from bursting.

Mario: My strategy right now is to allign with Jr. and Peach, since they're on the brink along with me. Maybe we can pull Birdo in if we're careful.

"I'm in." Peach calmly stated.

Suddenly, the trees started shaking madly. Peach screamed as Jr. covered her mouth. Something was out there. Something big. Something huge. Something horrendous. Something...

"TOAD?!?"

"Ha ha! You should have seen your faces..." Toad guffawed as he set down his leaves and twigs.

Peach: This ain't good...thank heavens Toadsworth isn't here to lecture me about saying that. But still, Toad all of a sudden pops up and we KNOW he heard every single detail of our alliance!

Toad: Every single word, loud and clear! I am in a good position right now! My practical joke guaranteed the swing vote! The PJM alliance needs to make sure I don't tell, whereas the other three members of our tribe are probably still together, so I get to choose. Hm...who's nicer...

"Did...you just hear everything?" Jr. asked nervously.

Toad nodded his head wildly. "Loud and clear."

Mario sighed and immediately resolved the problem. "You're in. Don't tell anyone else." Toad cheered as he made a historic promise that cannot be broken in any way, no, since it's so powerful in showing your guarantee...the pinky swear.

_Meanwhile..._

Rosalina and D.K. were busy preparing the breakfast, all the while talking about who they wanted to vote out next.

"Definitely Peach. I mean, she's weaker than Jr., and she's new. The only reason we got her was to vote her out, right?" D.K. laid out as Rosalina questioned his planning.

Rosalina: I don't know...Jr. and Peach need a break after being split up. At this time in the competition, we should start getting rid of the strongest so that they don't last to the merge where they can win every challenge. Just my reasoning, that's all.

Birdo came in and called the others for breakfast, but they didn't show up. She looked puzzled.

Birdo: Something's up. I don't know what exactly, but something's up...no, not the sky.

**Nokatan-Day 13**

Deja vu. Diddy was sleeping. Bowser was sleeping. Toadette was sleeping. Wario was...okay, now he's sleeping. Luigi was...awake, and in the forest talking with Yoshi and Daisy.

"So...you guys want me in your little alliance?" Luigi asked, making sure he got all of the facts right. Yoshi nodded.

Luigi: You know, I'd be happy to be in an alliance with Daisy. I could never backstab her, but she could since she's so competitive.

Daisy: Bonus points for Yoshi and I! We got him. We got him good...no, I'm not lying to him! We've got him! We've got Luigi, which is good! My sarcasm can sometimes be taken the wrong way.

Toadette was up making breakfast with an eagerly awaiting Wario surveying her every move. When she lifted the rice pot, he sat up intently, cracking his knuckles. Toadette winced as she continued, trying to ignore Wario's motions.

Toadette: All I'm trying to do is cook the rice in the morning, and I can't do anything because Wario is just stressing me out! When I lift the pot, he holds his breath, acting like every move I make is a life or death decision! Too bad we need him for our alliance...

Diddy and Bowser were talking as they took a hike to get more water. Bowser seemed interested as Diddy talked more about his childhood.

Bowser: It's nice to know more about your victims, huh? He opened out a lot to me, thinking that I was, in some way, working with him. I don't make promises, so I don't break them. Saying 'fine' is not a promise. Look it up.

"Yeah, that day was historic in my book," Diddy sighed as he lifted the watering hole cover. "So, what's a little about your past?"

"Why should I tell...I mean, it's..." Bowser tried to cover for himself. "It's pretty...rough going. I don't want to talk about it?" Diddy looked concerned.

Diddy: Wow! That explains a whole lot about Bowser! I'm sorry if I ever said anything to him! You have my respect, dude!

**Pintaso-Day 13**

The mood from the day before had definitely changed, and everyone felt glum in their own sort of way, so Birdo and Toad decided to play a little game to get to know each other better.

Toad: It is phsyciatrically proved to help ease the tension between opposing forces.

Soon everyone gathered around Toad's special Parchesi board, because that was just SO unnerving.

"Okay, so that makes me a Jr. Scarlet Ultra Penguin Burrito Mamma Mia Hater La Ding Dong?" Jr. asked as everyone performed the helicopter on the ground, all squeezing their stomachs.

"So...who's....ha ha ha...turn is...is ho ho...next?" Birdo questioned, still chuckling. Toad was right. This was a stress reliever...

"I am." Mario stated as he began listing off the things to create 'who he really was'.

"No, Jr. just went, so I go..." Rosalina explained, beginning her favorite color.

"Um, I think it is Rosalina's turn..." Toad notioned as Rosalina smiled and continued.

"Uh, we're going to the right, remember?"

"Toad said it was my turn, so I'm going."

D.K.: Somehow I knew we were all about to hear a great big argument. TAKE COVER!!!

"No one cares about you're little star friends..." Mario whispered, only trying to make sure Peach heard.

"Hold it...what did you just say?" Rosalina accused. Toad panicked.

"Now, how about we just let Birdo go..."

"For your information, I risked my life saving those Lumas!"

"Then why aren't you with them now...**mama**..."

Gasps were heard.

"THAT'S IT! TAKE IT BACK!"

"OH NO! IT'S MAMA!"

"AND THERE'S MAMMA MIA LARD BUTT!"

"Stop...this isn't working..."

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE STUPID PLAN SUCKS!"

"HEY! IT WORKS YOU KNOW!"

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING NOW! YOU...NERD!"

"HIYAH!"

Peach, Jr., D.K., and Birdo all sat in horror, watching the dust cloud unfold in front of them. Peach bit her nails as the trio of arguers pursued.

Birdo: The whole thing did not work out so well...maybe Toad is a psycho-trist.

**Nokatan-Day 13**

"Whoa...do you hear something?" Yoshi remarked.

"YOU MUST DIE!"

Everyone gasped as they heard the argument unfold five miles down the beach at the other camp. Smoke started to rise. Dust clouds swallowed the tribe and the island. When it submerged, disaster lay everywhere. You could see OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!

Take two.

Everyone gasped as they heard the argument unfold five miles down the beach at the other camp.

"That was...unexpected..."

Diddy: Awkward...

Wario and Bowser went back to the shelter and gasped when they saw the rice. Not...much...left...

"WE'RE HAVING A FISHING TOURNEY!" Wario yelled.

Yoshi: We're running low on the rice and other rations. With more mouths to feed, it gets harder, so we all had a little fishing contest with home made spears and poles.

Luigi immediately ran out into the water and caught a four pound wallop. Everyone cheered as Diddy went out to prove that Nokatan did have some skill. He caught...a sea urchin.

"Yeah, Diddy! Way to bring in stuff that's edible!" Toadette cheered as Diddy rolled his eyes. Everyone grinned and all went out.

Wario: It was a pretty fun way to get more food. If only we had the fishing kit back at our old camp. That would be really nice...

Bowser and Wario cheered as they each held up a five and three pound ray. Yoshi managed to nab a three pound mackerel. Daisy and Toadette were struggling slightly. Wario was about to say something but bit his tongue. Good move.

"We're not gonna be outdone by a bunch of men, now are we?" Toadette stated, clutching a spear.

"We're women. We carry spears." Daisy exclaimed, staring off into nowhere.

Daisy: Awkward...

As Luigi caught another mackerel, both girls swam out and tried to find a good fish. Suddenly, they submerged.

"Should we go out after them..." Bowser asked.

"WOOT!" The two girls cheered as they held up a small, two pound fish.

Toadette: The first fish I ever caught. A little small, but hey, it counts as dinner.

Wario: Awkward...

**Pintaso-Day 14**

Rosalina decided to go to tree mail, and take her mind off of the nightmare of last evening. No comment. When she reached the mailbox, a small note with an attached note was on the side that said "Do Not Open Without Everyone".

Rosalina: I go over to tree mail, and we have this note saying to wait for everyone to gather around with it.

"So what do you have, Rosalina?" Peach asked.

Rosalina: If only I knew it was a clue to a hidden immunity idol.

_A hidden immunity idol is hidden somewhere at your camp._

_Whoever has it can be safe from the vote._

_Look for where the sideways tree embraces another._

_Underneath the dirt cavern lies the idol you seek._

"Oh my gosh..." Mario stated blatantly as everyone conversed about it.

Jr.: Getting my hands on that idol could seriously change the game for me.

**Nokatan-Day 14**

_A hidden immunity idol is hidden somewhere at your camp._

_Whoever has it can be safe from the vote._

_Where the water empounds against the rocky shore._

_To the left of the tall purple flowered tree lies the idol you seek._

Bowser: Darn it! I knew I should have kept the clue to myself!

"So, what do you guys think we should do if we find the idol?" Toadette asked as everyone stared at her.

"Um, this isn't a group effort, Toadette. We try to find it on our own so we can be safe." Yoshi explained.

Luigi sighed. "Well, if we find out you have it, we'll likely vote for you so you have to reveal it."

"Wait, where's Wario?" Daisy asked as they all looked around.

Wario: I'm not some dumb little sissy who wants to wait around so we can find the idol together like in Heroes vs. Villains. Besides, this could change the entire game for me. Totally. 

Wario was walking along the beach until he reached a rocky area.

"Now I just have to find where the purple plant is,"

"That was a dumb move on his part," Diddy resolved.

"Yeah. You don't just burst off looking for it," Bowser explained as everyone decided to forget about the idol.

**Pintaso-Day 14**

Not the Pintaso tribe.

Toad: Everyone was just scattered, trying to look for the idol. Everyone could taste it in their clutches and wanted it desperately.

Bowser Jr. was looking around the huge trees by the coastline. Birdo was over by the watering hole. Peach and Mario were scattered among the jungle. Rosalina and D.K. searched up and down tree mail. Toad looked under his Parchesi board. Everyone wanted that idol.

"Here, idol, idol, idol...come out come out wherever you are!" Peach sang as she skipped through the tall trees. D.K. groaned.

Rosalina ventured further into the jungle and found a huge tree that had fallen over. She immediately began trying to see if she could find a small cavern.

Toad got tired of looking in the dumbest places possible and gave up.

Mario jogged over to the watering hole with Birdo. There was a tree growing sort of diagonal, and Mario thought that was it. Birdo left and continued her search.

Peach tripped over a large stump with a few dirt mounds around it. She grinned and began digging.

Jr. searched the outline of the trees, until he saw an empty spot. A tree with huge roots and sideways limbs sat at the spot. D.K. soon came over and, realizing that was it, began searching ferociously.

Birdo: I can see D.K. and Jr. searching around something, and I'm sure that's the place. I want that idol so badly!

The three of them were at a different spot around the tree, so no one could see each other. Suddenly, one hand uncovered a yellow and blue carved figure. D.K. scratched the back of his head and got up.

Birdo: D.K. all of a sudden gets up and leaves, so I know he has the idol.

D.K.: Dang, I really wish I'd found the idol. Someone has got to have it by now, I'm sure,

Almost everyone had left the tree and gone somewhere else. Someone, however, was still searching there. They, however, had found the idol a while ago, and was still 'searching' to make sure nobody saw them.

Jr. kissed the idol as he held it in his hands. Mario looked over at him and saw the idol.

"Good job. Way to go." Mario complemented. "This means everything for us."

Jr.: I am never letting this baby out of my sight, heck no! I earned it!

**Nokatan-Day 14**

Wario was still pacing up and down the shoreline, grunting with every step he took.

Wario: Why is it not there? The rocky shore! I mean, that's where it is, but where's the idol?

Diddy and Toadette tried searching for the idol as well, but had no luck. Toadette suggested that Wario already had it, but Diddy didn't seem phased.

Diddy: That idol could mean a lot for our alliance, so I'm gonna search all night for it...ah, never mind. Wario probably will though.

Bowser was simply going to take a bathroom break, as Daisy and Luigi were the only ones in the shelter.

"You caught FIVE fish! Dang, I'm impressed..." Daisy commented as Luigi's face turned a bright red.

"Aw, it's, um, uh, nothing big, you know..." he choked up as he scratched his head.

"Hey, I still caught a fish today!" Daisy boasted. "However small it might have been..."

Yoshi was over by the waterfall, taking a nice little break. Suddenly, he realized how rocky the outside of the falls were.

Yoshi: I was never originally for looking for the idol, but when I realized I was the only one there, and it occured to me no one would find out, I jumped out and started scrambling for a purple plant.

"Okay, along the rocky shore, left of the purple plant..." he reasoned as he set his gaze on a small and exotic violet leaf. Bingo. He searched around the left of it, digging furiously, until he found a similar object to what Jr. found, only brown and blue.

Yoshi: Ha! Poor Wario is still out there looking for it!

"Toadette, this dinner is really good!" Bowser complemented.

"Thank you? I didn't do anything differently," Toadette explained as Diddy burst out laughing.

"Look at Wario! Still looking for that little idol!" he shouted, pointing at the angry yellow capped guy.

"No point in doing so," Yoshi whispered. Daisy overheard and looked at him, but her gaze set upon the small carving he had slightly sticking out of his pocket. He quickly put it back in.

Daisy: Oh, we are GOLDEN! And Wario is fried.

**Pintaso-Day 15**

This time, Mario went to go look for tree mail. The flag was up, and he pulled out a piece of rope.

_Winners have good balance to win delight._

_Losers go to tribal tonight._ (Sorry, but it's hard to come up with rhymes when you've been typing nearly this entire thing at four in the morning!)

"Okay then..." Mario said, obviously perplexed at such a weird clue.

"No reward challenge, I guess?" Birdo asked as Mario shook his head in confusion.

"Maybe it's reward and immunity. I hope. That'd be nice." Rosalina figured.

_Jr.: If we lose, I don't know who's going tonight. There's tension with Rosalina, Mario, and Toad, but I think it's either Peach or D.K. Hey, I've only been here, like, three days! I'm not solid on what's what!_

**Nokatan-Day 15**

"We've got to win this thing!" Luigi boosted up the morale of...Wario, who was snoring loudly after not getting any sleep searching for the idol the night before.

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in!" Jeff called out as the two tribes walked over toward the mats.

"So tell me, how have things been having new members?" the Koopa asked.

"Oh, we've all gotten along really well so far. That might change, but the real concern has been more on the hidden idol." Bowser explained. D.K. agreed for his tribe.

"Continuing, there is an idol hidden on each of your beaches..."

"No, really?" Wario grumbled crankily as Jeff glared at him.

"How many of you think someone on your tribe has it?" Everyone on Pintaso raised their hands, but only Wario thought so on Nokatan.

"Well, let's get to today's reward and immunity challenge. Hand back the idol, Nokatan. You've had it for extra time now." Diddy silently gave the carving to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. So, you wanna know what you'll be playing for?"

"Yeah, especially since our clue had no explanation!" Mario explained.

Author: Hey! I can knock you down dead if I want to!

"What is it with breaking the fourth wall?" Toadette shook her head as Jeff uncovered a blanket.

"You'll win a nice welcome-to-a-new-tribe barbecue." Jeff explained as he pointed to the food items. Hot dogs, hamburgers, crackers, wine, oh, and then some chocolate.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Everyone cheered, wanting a sample of the food, especially the chocolates.

"I'll take it that it's worth playing for..." Jeff proclaimed as he got to talking about the challenge's rules.

"Okay, this is a tug-of-war game. One person from each tribe will stand on a platform out in the water. You can drop the rope, yank the rope, play jump rope, whatever, but the first person to fall in the water is out. The winner gets back in line for their tribe, and the next people go. We'll keep going until one tribe has all of it's members out. The winning tribe wins immunity and does not have to go to tribal. Make sense?" Some ehs and hms and maybes were heard. "...okay, let's get started..."

--

"Going first for Pintaso is Toad taking on Bowser from Nokatan!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Survivors ready...go!"

Both of them tugged on the rope, until Bowser dropped it back in the water. Toad tried hard, but Bowser yanked him back so hard that he flew past Bowser into the water.

"Toad is out! Bowser still in! Next round is Birdo vs. Daisy! Survivors ready? Go!"

Both girls were going at it hard. Birdo pulled back, but Daisy maintained her balance. When Birdo pulled again, Daisy dropped the rope and Birdo stumbled into the water.

"Daisy continues! Now it's Rosalina vs. Luigi! Go!"

Rosalina simply stood still, letting Luigi pull with struggle. He dropped the rope into the water and back up. Suddenly, he yanked back, giving Rosalina a huge rope burn that hurt so much she jumped in the water.

"What the heck is that all about? Huh?" Rosalina yelled, sending daggers toward Luigi.

"COME ON GUYS! We have to do this!" D.K. roared.

"Next round is Peach against Toadette!"

"Oh jeez..."

Peach pulled on her rope immediately and Toadette, who wasn't quite ready for it, flew into the water.

"And that's how you do it!" Peach cheered as Mario went up against Wario. Mario easily tricked Wario with the rope, and the obese plumber flew into the water.

--

"Okay! There's only three from each tribe! Daisy, Diddy, and Bowser are still in for Nokatan! Mario, Peach, and D.K. for Pintaso!" Jeff called out. "Next up is Diddy against D.K.!"

"You got this Diddy!" Toadette cheered from the sidelines.

"Survivors ready...go!"

"**WAJITAMAWATIWATICALUZZA!**" Diddy cried out as he pulled D.K. into the water unexpectingly.

Silence.

"...okay then...next up is Bowser against Peach!"

Silence.

"Um...Bowser...you, uh, you're nice and!"

Splash.

"Mario is the only one left for Pintaso!" Jeff noted as Mario glared at him, knowing how much pressure was on him. Of course. Like always.

"Mario is taking on Daisy! Survivors ready...go!" Mario and Daisy both tugged at the same time as both almost fell off. Daisy dropped the rope and Mario pulled it back up so that Daisy barely had any extra rope. With one tug, the Sarasaland princess tumbled to the water.

"Yeah Mario!" Peach cheered as she was drying off. The next round was Diddy against Mario again. Mario had to do this. They could not go to tribal. He can't lose for them again. No, deep inside he would prevail...

Splash.

"Nokatan wins!" Diddy threw the rope up and went to go get the barbecue dinner.

"Pintaso, I've got nothing for you. See you tonight. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." Pintaso sighed as they trudged back to camp.

**Nokatan-Day 15**

"OH MY GOD THIS TASTES SO GOOD!"

Everyone was in the shelter, chewing the tasty barbecue as ketchup smeared down their faces.

Diddy: You know, it's a cool feeling winning for your tribe. You did something good, and everyone is happy that you did it! I could do this more often!

Toadette: I was just glad I didn't have to cook!

"You know, Birdo probably wouldn't have liked this reward. She's a vegetarian." Yoshi commented as he dug into his burger.

"Hey! You guys know what's in a hot dog?" Luigi asked.

"Shut up. You're ruining my appetite." Bowser joked.

Daisy: CHOCOLATE! WOO HOO! Oh, I love this reward! The new Nokatan rocks!

"Here's a toast to victory!" Wario shouted as he lifted up the bottle of wine.

"No! Please don't! You remember what happened last time!" Luigi blurted as everyone chuckled and continued their feast.

**Pintaso-Day 15**

Rosalina: We were all bummed coming back from the reward. Especially since EVERYONE in our tribe is on the chopping block.

Mario: I'm really nervous right now. I lost the challenge again. But they really can't blame me! I mean, I stayed on longest! If you think about it, Toad really caused us to lose!

Peach and Jr. were talking. "Hm...do we vote out Toad?"

"No, he's the swing vote, remember? I just know I'm not going tonight because I have this bad boy." Jr. explained as he held up his prized possesion.

"Yeah...I think we should vote for Birdo. It might keep us in longer," Peach reasoned, not understanding a word she was saying.

Toad and Birdo were also talking. "I really have no clue who to vote for. Just as long as it isn't me." Birdo mentioned as Toad pondered what to do.

Toad: I feel slightly at risk. Slightly. I'm definitely going to be the swing vote tonight. People want to vote for one of the Cataquala to go, but some want Birdo or even D.K. We'll see how tonight plays out...

Everyone grabbed their torches and set off for tribal council.

D.K.: Tonight's vote will be huge. HUGE.

**Tribal Council**

"Approach a flame." Jeff said as the tribe lit their torches and sat down.

"Peach, how has it been living in a new tribe?"

"Well, Jeff, I personally feel like I fit in with everyone here, but I still feel vulnerable considering I was never a part of the original Pintaso tribe."

"Jr., how was it at camp when you got the note for the hidden immunity idol? Did everything break loose? Did you guys all search quietly? Did you even search?"

"Oh, we all were desperately trying to find the idol. We all wanted it because it can very well control the game for all of us."

"And D.K. has it..." Birdo mumbled. Everyone was shocked that she said that, especially D.K.

"And what makes you believe it's in my possesion?" D.K. questioned her.

"Oh, let's see, when we were all searching around the tree, you all of a sudden scratched your neck and could have placed the idol somewhere. And then you got up and left!"

"Hey, there are bugs out here that can cause an itch! That doesn't prove anything!"

"Really? How about this. We could all vote for you tonight so you have to pull it out and use it. Sound good?" D.K. was speechless as he sank back down. Jeff felt the exact same way.

"Okay then, Toad, how do you guys feel about the other tribe? I mean, they haven't even been to tribal council before! Not once!"

"I definitely feel that they are powerful, not just physically, but also emotionally. I mean, in order for us to start doing well, we've got to work together and see eye to eye. We have to bring the environment to a state of peace with equal pieces, and it can't go below the emotional level or we'll sink!" Rosalina coughed at his statement.

"Rosalina, do you have something to say?"

"Well, Toad here thought we need more togetherness, so he made some 'emotional experiment' which went ended horribly and I don't want to talk about it."

"Last question. Mario, who do you see leaving tonight?"

"I honestly can say I don't know. There's tension and reason between everyone right now, and I haven't even decided my vote quite yet without hesitating."

"With that being said, it is time to vote. Birdo, you're up."

Votes For/Who Voted/Explanation

D.K.: Birdo "Come out with the idol already."

Peach: Toad "Sorry, but my instincts tell me that you're going to do something dumb in the future."

Toad: Mario "A pinky swear? Yeah, that's easily broken. I promise you nothing. Adios."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Before I read the votes, would anyone like to play the hidden immunity idol?" Birdo glanced at D.K. who did nothing.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Everyone stared nervously at Jeff, awaiting their fate from the ballots.

"First vote: Toad." Toad looked as though he figured he might get one.

"Second vote, D.K." Birdo gave D.K. an "I told you so" look.

"Toad." Toad seemed to scoot farther up in his seat.

"Next vote, Peach. Two votes Toad, one vote D.K., one vote Peach." Her highness bit her precious nails.

"Peach. Two votes Peach and Toad, one D.K." Peach seemed even more nervous.

"Toad. Three Toad, two Peach, one D.K., one vote left." Toad prayed for a tie.

"Fifth person voted, wait, forth person voted out of Survivor, since Kammy quit and everything like that..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Toad hissed, already with his torch by Jeff.

"Toad. That's enough. Bring me you already have it. The tribe has spoken."

"I know they have. I hope all of them get killed by a hurricane and die painfully." Everyone was shocked that Toad had said something like that as the fungus doctor left the game.

Confession:

Toad: WHY! Why is it that the weaker link is always the one everyone makes leave! I honestly tried harder than a whole bunch of other people in this game. I hope Toadette wins, and everyone on Pintaso gets voted out. Seriously, I thought I had this game!

Votes For/Who Voted

_**Toad**: Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Peach, Mario_

_**Peach**: Toad, D.K._

_**D.K.**: Birdo_

_Next time on Survivor..._

_Toadette is brought to tears._

"It just isn't fair!" Toadette cried as Diddy patted her on the back consolingly.

_Jr.'s idol gets tossed around._

Rosalina: Boy, really bad hiding place! We all know that you have it now!

"I've got to get it back!" Jr. cringed with his teeth.

_And the first injury of season 1._

"Hold on, let medical have a look!"

Yoshi: This sucks.

* * *

**A.N.: Again, I can't say how sorry I didn't post sooner! I'll try to be more often! So I hope to get another chapter in this weekend because I feel bad! Don't forget to review to be on Fans vs. Favs! The form is on the previous chapter, so submit! Also, I hope to get a few more females and more non-human species. There's still a guaranteed three spots left! As for now, I'm going to bed. See you next**

**(Falls into a deep sleep coma)**


	7. I Come With Cheese

**A.N.: EPISODE 6!!! WOO HOO! Jeez, I really need to start cranking this out more often! As you can tell, spring break...yeah. If only I were faster...**

_Next time on Survivor..._

**A.N.: Okay, maybe not that fast! Let's REWIND!**

"And the winner of Survivor: Isle Delfino is..."

**A.N.: PAUSE! Phew! Ok then, using my story like a remote control does not work. (breaks remote) Let's go back to where we should be at...**

**I can assure you, however. I will never press the 'Stop' button. ;D**

* * *

_Previously on Survivor..._

_The Cataquala tribe split, and its members were divided between Nokatan and Pintaso._

Peach: I'm screwed right now! SCREWED! Now it's just me and Jr. right now, having to fight against the Pintaso members!

Luigi: Even though the Nokatan tribe welcomed Wario and me in eagerly, I still feel vulnerable.

_At Pintaso, Mario aligned with the newbies, Peach and Jr._

"Okay, I think us three should form an alliance." Mario explained.

"I'm in." Peach calmly stated as Jr. nodded in total agreement.

"TOAD?!?" Toad popped out of the bushes, having heard everything they just said.

_And at Nokatan, Daisy and Yoshi did the same with Luigi._

"So...you guys want me in your little alliance?" Luigi asked, making sure he got all the facts.

Daisy: Bonus points for Yoshi and I!

_Toad's attempt at helping his tribe calm failed._

"Then why aren't you with them now...**mama**..."

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"OF COURSE NOT! YOUR STUPID PLAN SUCKS!"

_Nokatan ran low on food, so they held a fishing competition._

"Yeah Diddy! Way to bring in stuff that's edible!" Toadette cheered as Diddy rolled his eyes, holding a sea urchin.

"We're women. We carry spears." Daisy claimed, staring off into nowhere.

Wario: Awkward...

_A hidden immunity idol was somewhere at both camps._

Bowser: I knew I should have kept that clue to myself!

_And while Wario scrambled looking for it, Yoshi secretly found the idol._

Yoshi digged furiously around the purple flower until he grinned and held up a brown and blue carving.

Yoshi: HA! Poor Wario's still out there looking for it!

_And at Pintaso, everyone scrambled as Jr. managed to claim the hidden idol._

Jr. kissed the yellow and blue idol as Mario glanced over at him.

"Good job. This means everything for us." Mario complemented.

Jr.: I am never letting this baby out of my sight!

_At the reward and immunity challenge, Pintaso couldn't hold on, and Nokatan won both immunity and a barbecue dinner._

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOD!"

"Here's a toast to victory!" Wario cheered, holding up the wine.

_Pintaso strategized, and Birdo wanted to vote D.K. because he had the idol._

_Most of the original Pintaso wanted Peach out._

_But in the end, the psychologist, Toad, was given the boot._

_Now, thirteen remain. Who will be voted out...tonight!_

The title theme plays.

**Pintaso: Waluigi _X_, Toad_ X_, Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario**

**Nokatan: Kammy _X_, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy**

**Cataquala: Luigi, Peach, Bowser Jr., Toadsworth _X_, Wario, Dixie _X_**

**42 Days, 18 People, 1 Survivor**

**Pintaso-Night 15**

The rain was pouring down hard on them, as if to show Toad's anger on them. Some people really weren't affected.

Jr.: I...am...perfect. Well, I supposed I caused a Santa at the mall to go to the hospital, but what I'm saying is I'm in a great position. Toad's gone, and it's three against three now. Plus, I have the hidden idol. I feel as high as a king on his throne. My royal subjects must bow down before me.

"So, why didn't you play the idol last night? I voted for you." Birdo fussed as D.K., yet again, appeared confused.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have the hidden idol! I never did, ok?" D.K. confessed, trying to look as innocent as possible.

D.K.: Honestly, what the heck is with Birdo? I DO NOT HAVE THE FREAKISH IDOL, YOU HEAR ME? Come on, what's up with all that? Are you looking for more ways to hate me because I read your stupid diary? Get a heart and forgive man!

"I think raining season starts now," Rosalina groaned as Peach screamed and jumped up.

"Something just got me!" she stated as everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"AAAAAAH!" All eyes turned to Birdo as she jolted out of the shelter. "There's something in there!"

Suddenly, the floor of the shelter rumbled slightly. D.K. screamed the loudest and highest and girliest scream ever heard as he jumped onto Mario, a.k.a., Jumpman. The camera man was tested for hearing aid afterwards.

Birdo: Oh, that's just great! Nokatan hasn't lost any immunity challenge thus far, and guess what? Our entire camp is invaded by crabs. Pinchy ones, I might add.

"For the love of hot dogs..."

"Hot dogs are for the love of!"

"Don't bring up what we didn't win!"

"Don't bring up that stupid look!"

"IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP?"

"Possibly..."

Rosalina clasped her hands and let out a long sigh. "You see? _This_ is why we never win any challenges! We bicker at every stupid little crab or rice grain or whatnot!"

Peach: I kind of, no, REALLY wish I got chosen on Nokatan now!

**Nokatan-Day 16**

It was about noon time, but everything looked like it was in black and white. You couldn't even see the sun, due to all the clouds that were in the area. The temperature ranged in the low forties, which was really surprising in such a tropical setting as Isle Delfino.

Everyone was snuggled up inside the shelter, trying to stay warm. Daisy and Luigi were outside, however, talking strategy.

"So Bowser is practically everyone's swing vote, along with Wario. Is that right?" Luigi asked as Daisy nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to get rid of them first, because they'd be great for physical challenges due to their strength. Who should we get out?" she questioned in return.

"Possibly Yoshi."

GASP.

"Wait...Yoshi? Ha ha, you're funny Luigi!" Daisy guffawed as she playfully punched Luigi. Luigi didn't do anything. Daisy looked worried.

"Wait...you were being serious? I mean, I've been alligned with him since Day 1! I'm not voting him out! Besides! He included you in our alliance!" Daisy griped.

"It's just...I don't...when you two..."

"Spit it out Luigi."

"I don't like you being with him."

"You mean you're jealous? Like, you think I really like him?"

"No...er, yeah...just in the future with maybe dating..."

"You think that I'd just waltz up to someone and want to date them because we're allies? If you're jealous because we brought you with us together then maybe we shouldn't be dating."

GASP.

Daisy: Luigi was not making any sense. He thinks I'm falling for Yoshi. Who's a Yoshi. Ew. I mean, seriously dude? I forgive you...but...I don't think I can stand being here with you anymore.

Luigi: Gah! What, I'm sure several of you guys out there get pretty envious sometimes! Gimme a break!

Meanwhile...

Bowser and Wario were going to collect water from the watering hole. All the while talking strategy.

"You know...you and I are kind of on the outs on this tribe." Bowser stated as Wario pulled up the bucket.

"What do ya mean?" he grumbled.

"You see...I've always been a swing vote. No one ever wanted me in their alliance with them. You believe that?"

"Yeah. Definitely can't believe that..." Wario muttered under his breath.

"You say something?"

"No...just continue..."

"Well, I was thinking that the two of us should work together. You know, a coalition!"

"This is Survivor. Not The Mole. It's called an alliance..." Wario explained as Bowser coughed the word nerd.

"Yeah...a...well, whatever! We're both villains! You in?" The two of them shook hands on the spot. This made Wario drop all the water he collected back down the hole.

"Drat."

Bowser: Two villains could easily take over this game! The two greatest, I might add. Right now I want Toadette out, and Wario wants Luigi gone. No one suspects anything.

Diddy: I don't know...I suspect something going on between the two baddies. They're definitely plotting something...

Wario: (picking his nose) Huh? Oh, you wanted to know about the coalition?

**Pintaso-Day 16**

The weather was the exact opposite of Nokatan. The sun warmed up the beach, which soon caused the sand to get hot. Clouds in the distance, however, did not look so promising.

Peach, Jr., and Mario were all talking strategically about their next moves in the game.

"Hey, maybe we can convince Rosalina to join our side..." Mario reasoned. Peach sent him a death glare. "...or we could make sure she gets voted out next?"

Mario: Peach gets way to antsy and envious whenever I bring up or do anything involving other women. I mean, you don't see me rescuing other princesses except for said name! Well, Daisy is an exception, but I don't believe Peach is concerned about Miss Tomboy At Heart Forever.

"...well, we'll discuss more of that later." Peach commented, bumping Mario. Dang. Peach was tough. "For now we should think of what to do with the idol. Like, it's still three against three. So, how do we pull it off?"

"Yeah. Birdo thinks that D.K. has the idol. I have NO idea why though!" Jr. grinned.

"True. If we could still convince the others...which would be...oh Peach! Get a grip! Rosalina!" Mario groaned as Peach simply shrugged. "But still, where do you have the idol?"

"Oh, it's right here in my pock..." Jr. trailed, frantically digging his hand into the side of his hiking shorts. "It's right...crap, where'd it go?" Peach and Mario literally passed out.

Jr.: Oh, this ain't good.

Meanwhile...

Rosalina and Birdo were washing their hair out with the shampoo they had won a previous challenge ago, laughing continuously as they chatted.

Birdo: If I had to choose, Rosalina is the one person whom I trust the most out here. She's been my buddy since Day 1 practically. We talk about all these different things together. She's the sister I never had...well, I suppose I _do_ have 17, but she'd be the one I get along with the most.

"AW! Days like today make me just want to do stuff!" Rosalina gaped, wondering when they were going to compete in the next challenge.

"I hear you! But I'm so bored! Hey, what was your luxury item?" Birdo asked.

"A viola."

"..."

"Um, maybe Toad left his Parchesi game! I mean, he didn't know he was leaving, so..."

The girls floated back to shore and rummaged through their shelter. However, the find that Rosalina saw was not of colored pieces and a board, but of even more importance in this game.

Rosalina: Birdo and I were merely looking for some board game, but a small figurine caught my eye that was sticking out of Jr.'s bag. So, I reached over to grab it. Only, it wasn't just something. I just found Jr.'s idol. Boy, really bad hiding place! We all know you have it now.

"What's this?" Rosalina asked, holding the figure in her palms. Birdo gasped.

"OH MY GOD! That's the idol, isn't it? Where'd you find it? Do you think D.K. still has the note in his bag?"

"No, this was in Jr.'s. Who knew he was the one who had the idol the whole time?"

Birdo: I certainly didn't.

"No comment." Birdo made no comment. Well, saying 'no comment' _is_ a comment, so she made a comment, but she made no comment about the comment she made about D.K. having the idol.

"This is huge." Rosalina grinned, stuffing the carving into her shoe.

"I thought for sure D.K. had it though." Birdo sighed. Instantly, D.K. appeared at hearing his name.

"What did D.K..." D.K. paused, looking directly at the idol. "Where the heck did you get that? Oh, I see. It's all part of your scheme to get rid of me. Now, hand it over if you will; I deserve it."

"What the heck? Dude, how would you deserve it? HEY LET GO!"

Birdo and Rosalina began shoving on the idol against the powerful D.K. This caused the other trio to enter the camp, realizing that they were fighting over Jr.'s idol.

"Uh oh...hey, gimme that back or I'll call my daddy!"

Peach: Okay, great! We come back to camp, and Jr.'s idol is torn between the others. I don't know what happened really, but we all just started acting like kindergarteners and ice cream.

"OW! Quit it!"

"It's my idol!"

"We ought to vote you out!"

"You're just saying that because you're next to go!"

The 'broken' tribe now headed outside the shelter, nearly tearing it down in the fight to get the freedom. Suddenly, they all tripped over a boulder. Mario, who currently had it in his hands, flew down, hurling the idol into the air. It was a slow motion 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' as the others watched the idol fly into the ocean.

A huge splash was heard as the idol submerged, never to be found again.

D.K.: Is it possible to steal the idol from Nokatan right now?

It was, at that moment, the time when the storm clouds came to Pintaso beach, overtaking it in a colorless aroma.

**Nokatan-Day 16**

With the huge storm clouds came an actual storm. It was around 5:00, and rain poured down on Nokatanharderthan ever before. Thunder shook the entire beach, and lightning seemed to get ever so closer.

Toadette: This is, by far, the worst weather I've experienced in my ENTIRE LIFE! It's degrading all of us! Right now I'm questioning why I bothered signing up for this show.

"Oh my gosh! That one was closer!" Diddy pointed out, watching the lightning strike another island in the distance.

"It's a good thing Kammy isn't here to whine about it," Bowser mentioned as the others huddled together in the shelter.

The rain seemed eternal. Yoshi and Wario were outside the shelter trying to brave the weather just to keep the fire going. It was unsuccesful, however, as a pot collecting water flew into the flame, getting the wood wet and putting out the flame.

Wario: Worst case scenario. The rain is just pouring down on all of us, and Yoshi and I are trying our butts off just to keep the fire going, and we're soaking wet, and the fire goes out, and it's just miserable.

"Make room for us stinkwads," Wario grumbled, climbing into the shelter. The only problem was that without the fire, they had nothing to keep them warm. Everyone was practically in a pile next to each other, hoping for body warmth. Everyone knew it was going to be long one tonight.

It would seem even longer when part of the shelter came down.

"Holy..." Diddy exclaimed as the top side of the shelter collapsed onto Bowser and him.

Diddy: It's, like, not even six, and it looks like four in the morning! We still have the whole night ahead of us, and then our shelter can no longer withstand Mother Nature and fall on top of Bowser and I! We can't really fix it, because we'll all get wet, and our shelter would be soaked. Well, it already collapsed leaving a nice whole in the roof.

Luigi sighed. "This is just a game...it's not worth it...a million coins..."

Daisy got up from her spot (which by the way, was on the opposite side of the shelter as Luigi). "Well, let's see what the stupid problem is."

Daisy: (She looks extremely tired, with wet, messy hair and bags under her eyes) I feel like I'm the only worker out here. Everyone just likes to be lazy when things like fixing the shelter so we stay dry are needed. And yet, my tribe does absolutely excellent in all the challenges! What is this?

"Daisy, you don't have to do that. I mean, Bowserand I are fine if we can just move this little wall over to the left," Diddyexplained. Daisy simply shook her head and continued moving the roof to find a stable spot.

"Oh my gosh. Is this what all tomboys do? Act super annoying and do things that don't necessarily need to be done?" Wario exaggerated as Daisy gave him the biggest death glare.

Finally, Luigi couldn't take it anymore and went out to help Daisy. Both didn't say much to each other as they moved the branches over. Suddenly Daisy smiled a little and mouthed 'thank you'.

Luigi: SCORE! I've got Daisy back on my side now...I hope...I still don't trust Yoshi though.

Suddenly Luigi tripped and knocked practically the entire shelter down. Everyone screamed as they were covered with the wall. Daisy glared at Luigi, then helped push the wall back up. Nothing more could be done without making the shelter worse. Toadette was trying her best to hold back tears.

Diddy: We roughed one out last night. We were wet...hungry...cold...tired...it's something that really affected us. Hopefully we won't experience something like this again. Our morale needs major boosting, though...

**Pintaso-Day 17**

Lucky them. That night, the storm clouds came over their beach, but only had slight drizzle and quickly dispersed. Even though they didn't go though Nokatan's nightmare, they were still a divided tribe.

Mario: We really dodged a bullet last night. Weatherwise, of course. Everyone in this tribe hates each other. I can even say that I'm angry with Jr. and Peach. Jr. because he lost the idol, and Peach because she's acting like a jealous drama queen.

"Well, what should we eat for breakfast? Brown rice? White rice? A can of food?" Rosalina asked as D.K. prepared a fire.

"Um, the brown rice is almost out. I vote white rice," Peach offered as she grabbed the bag. Rosalina stopped her.

"Um, everyone hates the white rice. And, the brown rice is really good for us if we're competing in a challenge. Brown rice."

"In case you didn't remember, I thought we would eat the brown rice for challenges we need to win, like immunity. White rice."

"Can't you see? Brown rice!"

"No, white rice!"

"WHERE'S TOAD WHEN WE NEED HIM?!?" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as Rosalina and Peach apologized for their actions.

D.K.: This ain't going well. Maybe we should have chosen Luigi and Wario. I mean, it's obvious that ever since we got Peach and Jr., our team status has been dropping like an avalanche. Everyone just argues all the time nowadays.

Birdo left the shelter to go and check the tree mail. Sure enough, the island received it's mail in the form of a bottle note...and a chunk of cheese?!?

"What...the...heck..." Birdo muttered as she ran back to camp.

"I'm not going to argue. But the brown rice needs to be saved for later!"

"Well, white rice tastes like crap! What are we going to eat besides that?!?"

"Shut your yaps! I come with cheese!"

Stunned silence.

"...okay then..." Mario said as he took a whiff of the dairy product. Big mistake. "HOLY CHEESE! That thing REAKS!" He tossed it to D.K., who shrugged and took a bite out of it.

"Tastes like mozzarella."

Jr. sighed as he broke open the bottle and read the note aloud:

**Nokatan-Day 17**

_You've been put to both mental and physical test_

_Now's time to face both and leave all the rest_

_Right your names in any order; this matters, please_

_Then run around like gerbils; for reward, say cheese!_

"..." Toadette thought, wondering why all the clues were starting to get so random. She took both the cheese and note and ran back to camp, where everyone was working hard on repairing the shelter.

Yoshi: You know, it was nice to just get up from a night like yesterday's and work together to do what needs to be done. The Nokatan tribe has great teamwork skills. That explains the reason why WE'VE YET TO GO SEE TRIBAL COUNCIL!

"Wario, can you help me lift that one part?" Diddy asked as both of them held firmly a pole that Luigi began to tie to the shelter. Daisy and Bowser came back from the jungle carrying dry palm fronds for the roof.

"So, what does the clue say?" Bowser asked, sitting down on a log.

"Something about running and gerbils. Oh, and cheese."

"..."

"I know, right? So, it's something with 'gerbils'. You think it's a maze?" Toadette questioned as Luigi considered that to be a good point.

"Yeah, probably. Man, that cheese sucks..."

Wario intently read the script. "Hey, it involves running. Who do you think we should sit out?" Everyone stares and points to him.

Wario: Of course. Because I'm apparently slower than the Koopa King. Well, guess what? I'm the King of Gambling!...sorry, just felt like throwing that out there.

The team sat down on the beach and plotted an order for the mystery challenge that was soon to come.

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Jeff called out as both tribes carried their flags to the challenge area. Everyone walked over to their mats; everyone noting that a ginormous maze of walls and obstacles; Pintaso noting that Nokatan looked EXTREMELY tired; and Nokatan noting...that Toad had been voted out. Toadette was shocked.

"What..." Toadette muttered.

"So, how was the weather situation last night?" the host asked.

Something just happened and tears started coming out of Toadette's eyes. Everyone stared at her wondering what was happening. Daisy and Diddy seemed to understand and started to console her.

"Is there something the matter, Toadette?" Jeff asked as Toadette wiped away a few tears.

"It's...it just isn't fair!" Toadette cried as Diddy patted her on the back consolingly. "Toad...Toad's a good person. Why should he have to leave? I mean, what wrong did he ever do to anyone?"

"Hey!" Jr. snapped. "You have no right to judge us! You don't know how he was like! I mean, it's strategic, okay! Grow up..."

"HEY!" Diddy shouted. "You just shut up, okay! Leave her alone dude!"

"Whoa, whoa! Let's calm down here!" Jeff exclaimed. "Let's just get to the challenge!"

Everyone acted like adults just then, and listened to the Koopa in charge.

"For this challenge, you will have to make your way through this maze you can see behind me." Jeff explained, pointing to the structure made of palm wood and other sturdy material.

"One member from your tribe will race into the maze to try and find the other tribe members, who are each located somewhere in the maze tied up to a post. Once untied, that person will join them in finding the other tribe mates. Once all of your tribe is found, you must make your way out of the maze, retrieve this cheese cube (?), then run back through the maze to the center, climb up the ladder, and then someone from your tribe must finish off the cheese (EW!). The first tribe to finish wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"...yeah..."

"The winning tribe will win the cheesiest reward yet. (Oh god...) You'll enjoy a nice feast of cheese pizza, cheese and crackers, cheese cake, cheese and wine, and then you'll get to say cheese."

"..."

Jeff uncovered a table which had several underwater cameras on it.

"You'll be taken to the coral reefs over by Gelato Beach, where you'll get to spend the afternoon taking pictures and snorkeling, and you'll get to keep the photos after the game."

Everyone cheered, now realizing that this was a challenge WORTH playing for.

"And remember; the order you came up with is the order in which you retrieve your tribe. The first person runs in, and then must untie the tribe in the order of their list. Some strategy: if you locate someone else, you can recall where they are. And it might help to find the end of the maze too."

Nokatan Order: Diddy/Luigi/Toadette/Yoshi/Bowser/Daisy

Pintaso Order: Rosalina/D.K./Jr./Birdo/Peach/Mario

Maze Length: 150m by 180m

"Running into the maze are Diddy and Rosalina!" Jeff called out as both survivors got into a readying position. "Survivors ready..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Diddy twiddles his thumbs as Rosalina hums the Jeapordy theme.

"...oh, go!"

Both players sprinted off into the maze, not knowing which direction to travel to. The second person from one tribe would be tied next to the third person from another, and so on.

Luigi strategically started calling out Diddy's name, trying to get Diddy to find him. Rosalina yelled for her tribe to do this as well. Both tribe members were now split up in the maze.

Rosalina turned around a corner and Jr., making a mental note of where his location was at. Diddy rounded the left side and came to a dead end. He ran back the other way to find a rope obstacle in his way.

"By the way, there are obstacles in this maze that you must get through to move on. Diddy's found the rope! (there's a rope, log, sand, and rock obstacle) Rosalina now found Mario, still looking for her first member."

Diddy got his foot stook in the rope and tried to yank it free. Rosalina found Birdo, still not the next member, while Diddy hadn't even found one member yet.

"Diddy! Diddy! Diddy!" Luigi called out, tied to a post with D.K.

"Diddy! Diddy!" Yoshi cried as Diddy yelled in frustration not to yell at the same time. He rounded the corner to find Yoshi.

Rosalina could hear D.K.'s voice, finding out that he was at the end of the rock obstacle. She pulled herself up and over the ledge and went to untie D.K.

"Rosalina finds her first member! Now both are working together!"

D.K. ran over to the ledge and volleyed Rosalina over, sending her to the ground in a hard blow. Diddy saw Rosalina and D.K. leave the rock barrier and he started climbing over to find and untie Luigi.

"Both tribes are currently even right now!"

As Diddy and Luigi made their way back over the rocks, Rosalina kept trying to recall where Jr. was located. She and D.K. ran over to the ropes obstacle, only to find out that Birdo was there with Yoshi. Diddy and Luigi ran over to find another dead end, as Luigi paused to try and create a grid iron speculation of the maze.

"Is that really necessary now?" Diddy cried he brushed past the Pintaso tribe. Rosalina and D.K. came back to where Mario and Daisy were located, still scrambling to find Jr.

Only to find out that Jr. had stopped calling out for them and was dozing off.

Luigi and Diddy made their way right, left, left, left, left, then forward, realizing they had gone in a complete circle. They found where Luigi used to be at though.

Rosalina and D.K. were still struggling to find Jr. as they made their way through the deep sand tunnel to an alcove that contained Peach.

"Where the heck are you Jr.?"

"..."

Diddy and Luigi made their way along the outside edges, finding the exit to the great maze. They took two rights and managed to find Toadette, who was relieved to get the tight knots off of her wrists. Rosalina and D.K. then came out of the corner to find Jr., who jolted awake when he saw them. The Pintaso trio than ran back and saw Toadette's braid skim around a corner. They made a right before the sight of Toadette leaving and had a head on collision with Nokatan. This sent Diddy hurling into a wall, bending his ankle in a weird way.

"Yow!" Diddy cried as Luigi tried to help him up.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jeff cried out. "Diddy, are you ok?"

"No, I think I twisted something..."

"Hold on, let's have medical have a look. Stop the challenge!" Jeff called, signifying Pintaso to stop

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'm fine! Really!" Diddy said, bending over on his ankle funny.

"Here, crew, take the current runners out of the maze without letting them see anything. Have the medics check out Diddy's ankle.

Soon, producers brought blindfolds and guided the active players out, leaving the tied ones still in the maze. Diddy hobbled out as well as the medics took a quick look.

Yoshi: This sucks. We're in the middle of a cool reward challenge, I here that Diddy's hurt, so Jeff calls stop, and takes everyone EXCEPT THE TIED PEOPLE out of the maze! I mean, we kinda wanna know what's going on, and if it's severe or anything!

Birdo: That hit looked like it had to hurt. I still think how they took us out of the challenge was kinda stupid, you know. Must be that lousy writer's idea. (falls over dead...jk)

"So, tell me where does it hurt?" A medical asked Diddy as the monkey shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. TRULY. I over exaggerated it, I guess. I'll be okay. See? I can walk on it." Diddy explained as he got up and walked slowly on his 'injury'. He soon stumbled over, hopping on the other foot. He continued claiming that he was perfectly A-okay 100 percent aboslutely positively...fine. The medic staff still bandaged it up anyway, explaining to Jeff that it was merely a twisted ankle, nothing to be too concerned of, as Jeff explained to the players how the rest of the challenge was going to play out.

"ALL RIGHT PLAYERS!" Jeff called into a megaphone, deafening the people nearby him. "Here's how the challenge is going to work. Diddy says he can play, so the current hunters will just start again at the beginning to find the others. Everything else stays the same. Okay?" He was responded to by the groaning players still inside the maze.

Diddy: Yeah, my ankle...it actually does kind of hurt. I mean, it's a little sore, but I can totally wear it off.

"Survivors ready go."

"..."

Both tribes knew where their next members were. Diddy kind of dragged a little as both tribes made their way through three areas and the ropes to find Yoshi and Birdo (who were upset that they didn't have more time to talk). Pintaso finished first as they set off for Peach, recalling perfectly where she was. Nokatan untied Yoshi shortly after as they ran and followed the Pintaso tribe. Birdo stated that that was uncool. Toadette just rolled her eyes.

Soon, both tribes made it through the broken logs to get to Peach and Bowser, who the latter was very happy to be next to. The sooner...not so much. Pintaso finished first again and made their way back over the broken logs to get to Mario. Nokatan untied Bowser and followed suit right after them. Pintaso tried to strategically confuse Nokatan by going around a corner the wrong way. Nokatan lost sight of them and went the opposite direction...which just so happened to be where Daisy was at, frantically cheering for them to hurry. Pintaso came back soon and started on Mario. Soon, Daisy was free as they set off for the maze exit. Pintaso struggled untying Mario but soon finished and ran as well. Nokatan found the exit and snatched the cheese, with Pintaso soon behind.

"It's getting neck to neck! Now go back to the middle and eat the cheese!"

"Please tell me it tastes good!"

Nokatan bolted in one direction to find the sand barrier. They made their way through as Pintaso ran the other direction, seeing the center of the maze was somewhere around the bend. Nokatan realized they were going the wrong direction and turned back, but Pintaso was at the center as they ran up the ladder. D.K. started shoving the dairy in his mouth as Nokatan came around the corner. But it was too late: D.K. had already chewed, swallowed, gulped, burped, and was currently digesting the cheese.

"PINTASO WINS REWARD!"

The tribe cheered wildly as Nokatan got fed up and just left the maze. The yellow tribe kept cheering as Jeff led them to the table.

"Congratulations guys! You can enjoy this nice cheesy feast right here on the beach, and in an hour you should be taken snorkeling."

**Pintaso-Day 17**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOSH GOSH GOSH GOSH GOSH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

The tribe could not control themselves as they pushed and shoved their way to get to the feast. The rat feast from heaven, that is.

Peach: I am SO glad we won that challenge! It was long, tiring, but we pulled through it AND BEAT NOKATAN! Woot! If we stay boosted like this, we should have no problems in winning the immunity challenge and letting them take a peek at what the council is like.

"I...I don't think I've ever tasted something as good as this in my ENTIRE LIFETIME!" Mario said, cheese pizza smeared on his face.

"I hear you man!" Jr. cheered, making a toast with the wine they had. "Let's all give a round of applause to Rosalina, for doing through the whole challenge!"

The tribe clapped as Rosalina blushed shyly.

Rosalina: You know, it's cool to win things for your team...especially with the other tribe's odds. But, everyone would have done the same if someone like Birdo ran the whole thing. My name was first only because I sat out the last challenge we were able to sit someone out in, which was what, like, five days ago?

"Seriously try this cheesecake! My taste buds are texting me OMG!" Birdo mingled in her personal choice of words. "Hey, D.K., how did the cheese taste?"

D.K. shook his head. "I don't know. Depends on what your tastes are like. Here, I'll throw up some for you to try."

"EWWWW!" Peach gasped as the others groaned in annoyance.

"We are such a crude tribe, you know?"

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, wolfing down the cheese buffet. Then, a boat was seen on the horizon, which was expected to come and pick up the eager contestants.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalina cheered as the boat sped away. D.K., who had eaten WAY too much cheese, literally WAS throwing up on the side of the boat. Birdo winced a little bit.

Jr.: We always end up winning the really good reward challenges. It's really amazing how the other tribe can even win immunity, with how much their struggling compared to us!

"I hear that the Watermelon Reefs at Gelato Beach are some the greatest in the Mushroom World!" Mario exclaimed, reading a travel brochure.

"And just where'd you get THAT?"

"..."

The boat sped off into the distance, until a beach with huge sun panels and a giant hill could be seen. Everyone was handed scuba gear as the tribe continued cheering.

As the tribe gleefully helped each other get 'suited' into their 'suitable' 'suits' (I just HAD to say that; by which means they were their 'suitable' colors; in other words, each person had signature gear; in which Mario wore red, D.K. wore brown, Peach wore pink, Birdo wore purple, Bowser Jr. wore lime green, and Rosalina wore blue; do I have to do ALL the explaining?; NO DON'T GO LEAVE THIS STORY THAT WAS A JOKE!), Mario couldn't help but notice that Peach's face seemed to be paling quite a bit.

"Um, princess...something wrong?" Mario asked as Peach turned to him in some sort of way that I haven't found a word for in the dictionary (why don't I shut up).

"Well...um..." Peach blushed, now bearing a scarlet colored expression. "I've never been scuba diving/snorkeling before. I mean, what happens if water gets in your tube? What if I can't breathe? What will happen to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Relax!" Rosalina assured her, startling Peach. "I've never been snorkeling before either! But lighten up, okay? This is a reward, which we all won. Don't fret about it; enjoy the prize!" Peach's face turned back to her 'suitable' color (sorry...went back to a 'peach' shade =D)

Once everyone was all geared up and ready to go, the tribe flipped off the boat (ONE MORE THING: they literally flipped out of the boat) in a rhythemic fashion, all kerplopping in the water seconds from each other. That was when the REAL reward happened.

Birdo: Once we hit the water, the marine life just wowed all of us! I mean, we were getting the chance to see some of the rarest fish in the entire Mushroom World! I mean, I see some pretty neat types over on Yoshi's Island, but seriously, it was amazing.

_"Whoa! Look at that!" _D.K. blew into his snorkel, snapping a picture of a zebra turkeyfish (yes, it's real) that swam by some bluish coral. "That's beyond incredible, that right there!"

_"Oh my gosh! This is going to make an awesome scrapbook!"_Birdo squealed, catching a clownfish popping out of an anemone. Everyone was swimming around with the underwater creatures, enjoying every second of the beauty beneath shore.

_"This is the coolest reward yet!"_ Jr. exclaimed, having a staring contest with a baby eel sneaking out of it's cavern. Suddenly, Jr.'s goggles filled with tears as he rapidly blinked, realizing that fish apparently...don't. They might have wanted too, though: all around them the tribe was flashing light in their faces, creating awesome memories through their cameras.

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

"That was awesome!" Mario summed up as everyone hopped on the boat that would take them back to their camp after a long, but well worth day.

**Nokatan-Day 17**

It was perfectly obvious to the viewers at home that NO ONE was happy. NO ONE. Perhaps it was because they lost the reward challenge. Perhaps it was the fact that they had an 'injured' player on their team now. And perhaps it was because Wario still ate the cheese anyway and the aftershock was devastating.

Diddy: After the reward, I felt really poorly of myself. I mean, I might have lost that reward for them now. And that won't look as pretty as the bruise which I HOPE to have. Because I still don't know if I really hurt myself.

"Please, just let me look at it for a jiffy!" Toadette pleaded as Diddy sighed and laid his foot out.

Toadette: I put student on my form for the show. Well, a student of medical school, I might say...although I might plan on going into veterinary, because I love animals, and then I'd get to see them every single day! Yippee!...I just sounded like a 3-year-old, didn't I...

"Yeah, you did," Daisy confirmed about Wario creating a 'wind' at the challenge. Wario shrugged, said 'whatever', claimed she was the next to go, and left. Daisy merely shrugged, said _her_ 'whatever', and went to prepare dinner for the tribe.

"I think those toxic materials got to his head," Yoshi stated as Daisy shrugged and reminded him he kept doing that day after day after day after day after day after...

Yoshi: Wario, get a life. I mean, all you do is go around saying (imitating Wario) 'Oh, screw you! You're the next to go! Wah!' ...I mean I really have nothing to say to him...

"Dude, we've gotta get Diddy out," Wario explained to Bowser, who listened intently.

"Just because he hurt his ankle?" the Koopa King questioned.

"No. He's a strategic player and is really a threat."

"Um...he hasn't done very much."

"...okay fine! Because he hurt his ankle! But don't complain to me, or I'll make sure you're the next to go." Bowser was left speechless.

Bowser: ...did he SERIOUSLY just go there?

Luigi was sitting on the beach looking at the sunset. His face was buried between his knees, so you couldn't really see his expression. He laid back down, something obviously on his mind. It dawned to him that he was on the outskirts of the tribe, and he really had no way to get in.

Luigi: I'm an outcast. It won't be long before the other people in this tribe decide to go and vote me out. I mean, I screwed up with the Dais-oshi alliance by one stupid comment that I accidentally said, and I know that there's a Didd-ette alliance and a Bows-ario one, too. They could realize this and sooner or later Jeff's going to be snuffing my torch! The only way I can stay in is if one of the alliances come to me and ask me in. But that still only gives me third place if we were in the final three! Whoa...is this the longest interview ever or what?

"Lord, please just keep me here a little longer. Help something to come up so that I'll be safe one more council. I'm not ready to leave this beautiful place," Luigi prayed.

Suddenly, the sunset brightened a bit. Luigi turned around and saw that Diddy was hobbling over to him.

"I promise I'll go to church more often," Luigi claimed as Diddy sat down next to him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a sec," Diddy told him, anxiety and hope showing in Luigi's face. "Toadette and I were thinking, we're kind of on the outs for this tribe. We'd like you to be a part of our alliance so we can get farther. Three beats two, and we promise you we won't consider you as lower. All equal; you in?"

"YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Luigi screamed as Diddy quickly covered his mouth. Thankfully no one heard him, but now Diddy had Luigi's saliva all over his hand.

"Cool. Now, I know you were a part of Yoshi's and Daisy's alliance. Can you tell me anything about it? Weaknesses? Because we're gonna need you to pretend you're still working with them." Diddy explained. Luigi's face looked a little queasy as he thought about whether or not he should tell him...

About the hidden immunity idol.

Daisy: Luigi...he's a klutz, that he is. But his mind is all focused for this game. I wish I hadn't treated him so badly earlier. It might have damaged relationships outside the game. But I think he's on our side.

Rain started to pour that evening. But Luigi didn't even notice as kept thinking about what he should do. As everyone else fell asleep (with Bowser and Wario snoring louder than possible in nature), Luigi laid wide awake, pondering evil plans for himself. Those plans would keep him in...those plans...those plans...

Luigi grinned widely as he fell asleep. An evil laugh sound effect was played by the producers.

**Pintaso-Day 18**

Everyone slept in that morning, dreaming about the fun reward they experienced the day before. Rosalina was the first up (at, like, eleven) and started preparing a fire. Peach amazingly woke up soon after and joined her in helping cook breakfast.

"Morning," Peach yawned as Rosalina smiled and put the water over the flames.

"What are you doing up so early? You're never up at this time...although I suppose it is pretty late in the morning. I hope we didn't miss the challenge!" Both princesses laughed, but then Peach's face turned serious.

"I was wondering...you and I, final two doesn't look so bad for both of us." Rosalina seemed pretty stunned, considering Peach had been negative toward her with the whole 'Mario' business. It was at this time that Jr. woke up. Peach waved to him as he left to go see if they had received tree mail. Once he was out of sight, Peach resumed her ideas.

"No one would suspect a thing. They all think we hate each other. And you're still aligned with D.K. and Birdo, and I'm still aligned with Mario and Jr." She had to say no more, for Rosalina was all in.

Peach: Oh, and who says the original Cataquala tribe has no strategy? I'm representing. It's pure genius, all the way!

They both shook hands on the spot. Unfortunately for them, Jr. had just returned from getting the immunity note. He saw the whole thing.

Jr.: I can't trust her any more. She's dangerous, switching over there. We have to do something...after the challenge.

Jr. didn't say anything until everyone was up, when he read the immunity challenge message:

Nokatan-Day 18

Daisy and Bowser were gathered around a coconut. Nothing was written on the outside, so Bowser smashed it in fury, causing Daisy to jump. The message was on the inside, so they put the broken pieces together to read this:

_Something you do just about every day._

_Smash them coconuts on the other tribe's display._

_Good aim and technique should land you the win,_

_While losers let the hike to tribal begin._

"Is it just me or do these clues get dumber and dumber?" Bowser asked as Daisy easily agreed.

"So, who's gonna be sitting out for this challenge?" Yoshi brought up as the tribe pondered for a second. Except for Wario.

"Diddy. You're injured. You'd just fail." Wario demanded leaving the monkey speechless.

"Um, for your information, my ankle's doing just fine, thank you!" Diddy argued as Toadette claimed she wasn't that great of a thrower.

"Argue all you want, Diddy should sit out." he stated as some members just rolled their eyes. The camera crew nodded as they radioed in to Jeff the 'tribe's' desicion.

Toadette: Wario's acting like such a control freak baby! But I'm not going to think about when the challenge is at stake.

"You know, I really don't care. I just want to win so that Nokatan can STILL say they've never been to tribal council!" Yoshi mentioned, causing the tribe to reflect on their victories and cheer to get pumped up for the challenge later.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Jeff called out, motioning for the two tribes to left the dense jungle they came through to their suitable mats on the beach. Two targets were lined up next to each other, one yellow and one blue. The yellow one (confusingly) had all of Nokatan's names on it, whereas the blue one had all of Pintaso's names. Both tribes observed this switch-up and listened to what the host had to say.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity from Nokatan," the orange shelled turtle said, snatching the carving out of Bowser's hands. Luckily he wasn't an underling of him, or he would have been a sauteed, crisped, burned, smithereened, toasted...

"Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, your goal is to throw coconuts at your opponent's target. One by one, you'll take a coconut from this pile, each fruit ranging in weight. You'll try to hit one of the name's on their target. If your coconut hits someone's section, leaving a white mark on the name, that person from the other tribe is out. They no longer can try to throw coconuts at the other tribe's target. The tribe at the end that has at least one man standing wins immunity, safe from going to tribal council tonight. Make sense?" Everyone nodded, surveying the mountain of coconuts, some big, some small.

"Now, I heard that Diddy's sitting out this challenge," Jeff informed, with Diddy merely scoffing as everyone got into order for the challenge to start.

"Pintaso won the rock paper scissors, so they'll be going first. This challenge has officially begun."

Peach made the decision to go first, wanting to at least get one throw over and done with. She skimmed through the pile of coconuts until she spotted the tiniest one she could see.

"Oh jeez! This thing needs to lay off the twinkies!" Peach exclaimed, pointing out the heaviness of her coconut. Jeff then decided to add that the size didn't effect the weight of the coconuts. Peach then hauled the fruit over to the line from which she'd throw it. Lifting it above her head, Peach got into position, and moving the coconut back and forth a few times, threw the fruit in the air toward the target, missing it by a landslide. She snapped her fingers as she marched back to her tribe's mat.

Bowser was first up for his tribe. He chose his coconut at random, nabbing one that felt like a paper clip to him. He moved his arm behind him before he hurled the coconut at great speed, zooming over the target and WAY beyond. D.K. was next. He took his coconut and bounced in his hand once before...closing his eyes and balancing on one foot?

"D.K., that some 'strategy' you have going for you there?" Jeff asked, equally perplexed as the contestants were.

"Meditation. Keep me in focus," the ape explained, resuming his stance as he tossed the fruit, landing a good distance off target. Birdo had trouble hiding her laughter. Yoshi then went up to the line with his coconut selection. Calculating the force, distance, power, wind speed, control, direction, grammar, and other technical stuff, he made his shot, nearly skimming Rosalina's piece.

"Hey buddy!" Rosalina called out joshingly. Mario volunteered to be next. He readied, aimed, and fired, landing just a few feet away from target. Wario followed suit, only the obese plumber tripped in the process, dropping the coconut about six inches away....from him. He scowled back to the mat as Birdo went next, hoping to get someone out finally. She held the coconut in her hand, and lunged the fruit towards the target. A smash was heard as the white milk appeared on someone's piece...Yoshi's.

"There something you want to say by this, Birdo?" Yoshi questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry!" Birdo teased back, hiding her face in her hands. Jeff then said something about Yoshi being out, and Toadette unwillingly went next. Her coconut ended up being heavy, like Peach's. What are the odds?...some fraction...

"You see, this is why we should have sat me out!" Toadette informed. Wario then whispered to Bowser that Daisy made a mistake choosing Diddy to sit out. Bowser's facial expressions mirrored that of Yoshi's. Toadette then got ready, but her throw ended up being a bit pitiful, yet it still landed farther than Wario's did. Luigi's also missed as the green cad sighed and hobbled back to their tribe mat. The second-to-last person to go on Pintaso for that round was Jr. The Koopa kid went up to the line and acted like a baseball pitcher. Everyone slapped their heads in realization as Jr.'s coconut whirled toward his target...hitting Daisy's mark.

"Darn it! I really wanted to play, too!" Daisy grumbled. "Don't think I'll forget this!" she teased. Jeff then called out another thing, as Luigi was up because Daisy, who was in front of him in order, got out. Hoping to avenge Daisy...he missed. Shoot. Rosalina rounded out her tribe for that round, although hers ended up with a miss. Bowser was going for his second time (because Daisy got out). Hoping to get someone on the other tribe, he hurled the coconut with perfect aim and might, blasting Mario's section.

"Yeah! What now! RAWR! Who's your daddy?" Bowser asked as Mario rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench. His daddy was...Papa Mario. Or something along those lines. Peach went up again, miss. Then Wario, miss. Then D.K., close. Then...Toadette, definite miss. Jeff yawned as Birdo stepped up to plate, nearly hitting Luigi. Jeff rolled his head back as Luigi went, miss again! Jeff was fast asleep when Rosalina went up, jolting awake when a breaking sound was heard from her coconut. Wario was out.

"Pintaso still has five members, Nokatan down to only three now!" Jeff mentioned. No one paid heed to him, though, as Bowser took his turn again (sorry if this challenge is confusing to you guys!) Another smash was heard as it was determined D.K. was out. Jr. aimed to get his dad out but threw too far to the left. Toadette went up again, hoping to land a shot this time. Although hers was lighter, she still missed, but was getting closer and closer with each shot she made.

**A.N.: Okay, I know. I totally screwed up on the order. So, this is definitely a REALLY confusing challenge for you guys. That I'm sorry for. But you know who gets who out, so just ignore the in and out of orderness, okay? Pretend this was random filming! Thank you! Again, sorry! Future challenges shouldn't be as confusing. If you REALLY are confused, then I'll rewrite all of this challenge. But not right now, because I REALLY want to update.**

Still in for Pintaso: Peach, Birdo, Jr., Rosalina

Still in for Nokatan: Bowser, Toadette, Luigi

Luigi went next (or went right now). His shot rang through the air, and as if in slow motion...made another miss. Blasphemy. Peach chose to go next and found another heavy one. I don't even have to say that she came up too short. Bowser then went AGAIN, and was successful AGAIN and hit Peach's target.

"You know I still love you Princess!" the villain grinned. Peach rolled her eyes in disgust.

Birdo stood still for a second...and another...and another...oh wait, she threw hers. Her coconut tumbled in slow motion through the air as it landed on...the line between Bowser's and Luigi's.

"Yes! Does that mean I got two out?" Birdo cheered. Jeff eyed the target closely before resolving that Luigi was out because the juice was mostly on his sector piece.

Toadette wished to the stars that she'd make this shot. Her wishes still weren't answered as her more powerful shot landed just a smidget off target. Rosalina then went and managed to...faceplant in the sand. No hit. Bowser went up again. Deadly music played as Bowser prepared his shot. No one even had to flinch, for Bowser got yet ANOTHER hit, this time on Birdo's piece. The tribes were now even steven. Jr. chose his next coconut and used the same pitching technique. His managed to fly and land on...BOWSER'S!

"Yes! I got my dad! He's FINALLY out!" Jr. jumped up and down as Bowser sighed and sat back down on the bench. All of the tribe's fate rested in Toadette's hands.

"We'll get to see what it looks like soon," Bowser grumbled as Toadette quivered in movement, all the pressure being thrown onto her. She took a deep breath as she made her shot...IT HIT THE BOARD! On Peach's...

Rosalina went up for her next throw, aiming intently for you know who. Hers DID hit target, but on Yoshi's. Toadette was still safe. The fungi female made her way over to the pile of coconuts. She clutched one in her hands, then prayed for the strength to get someone out. As she readied her position, she blinked her eyes, than stepped forward. It seemed like forever as they coconut sailed through the air.

Suddenly, a smash was heard. Rosalina was out.

"YES YES YES!" Toadette screamed as her tribe encouraged her, now seeing slight faith that she could win. Jr. still acted cocky towards the situation as he stepped up toward the line. He made a great leap forward as his coconut left his hands. Toadette bit her lip as she watched in horror the results that laid before her. A smash was heard. Toadette had been hit.

"WOO HOO!" Pintaso cheered as they all got together in a huge jumping jubilee.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" the host called out, walking away from one of the cameraman. "Hold the phone! Something's up!"

"The sky?" Luigi asked randomly.

"No...Jr., you stepped over the line when you threw that last coconut," Jeff explained as Jr. looked extremely confused.

"So? What difference does that make?" Jr. asked as Jeff pulled out a photo finish tape. The camera was on the line. Jr. was seen stepping back, and forward...about four inches across the line.

"You broke the rules by crossing over the line. Which I clearly said earlier-"

"No you didn't!" D.K. grumbled.

"The Smart One 64 didn't show it," Jeff explained. "Jr. went over the line, and therefore got himself disqualified. Jr.'s throw doesn't count. NOKATAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

"That's ____," Jr. grumbled as Pintaso angrily headed back to camp. Toadette screamed with joy as she ran to get the immunity from Jeff.

Everyone was happy on the way back to camp...on Nokatan, of course. The sun then came out from behind the clouds. The day was almost over.

Nokatan-Day 18

The tribe hiked in to their camp, Bowser offering to give Toadette a piggy-back ride all the way to the shelter to congratulate her one throw. Wario gagged.

"Bowser, you totally OWNED that challenge!" Yoshi applauded, high-fiving Bowser as Diddy grinned.

Bowser: I'm not even gonna try and be nice here. I was a beast in that challenge! You do NOT know how good it felt to get Mario out first!

Daisy: Oh my gosh. We STILL have yet to go to tribal council. WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TORCHES YET! I wouldn't be surprised if we merge at 7-3. And we go to the first tribal council at the merge. On Day 30. Which is, like, four weeks after we were dropped off here? Isle Delfino literally IS paradise now!

"I love you guys!" Luigi commented. No one responded. "No, I mean that I love this tribe! I mean, it's way better than Cataquala. It's just such a good aura, great teamwork and ethics!" Now everyone responded with grinning.

"So, who do you think is gonna get eliminated tonight?" Toadette asked the others, heading for the shelter for the night.

"Eh, it might be Birdo. She seems like she's on the outs. I have no idea; maybe our next victory will let us sit in on their NEXT tribal council!" Daisy reasoned cockily. Everyone laughed as they hit the hay, reflecting on all the success they had.

**Pintaso-Day 18**

Silence. Dead silence. No happiness. Just doom and gloom.

Rosalina: Are...you kidding me. Is this really happening? They're like wizards or something, Nokatan. I mean, how do they do this? They never lose immunity! What do they have that we don't have?!?

"This...sucks." D.K. whined, kicking a canteen out of his way as went to sit in the shelter. No one could blame him for his actions, though.

As Mario went to go to start a fire, Jr. yanked him aside with incredulous force, that Mario almost flew into the ocean like the idol from previously.

"Peach is jumping ship," Jr. warned. Mario, who was rubbing his arm, stared at him like he had a giant zit on his forehead.

"Impossible. Peach is on our side. There's no way she'd cross over."

"You don't get it! I saw her shaking hands with Rosalina this morning!"

"So what? How do you know they weren't teaching each other handshakes from elementary school? Dude, just calm down!" With that said, Mario went back to camp. Jr. nearly had a meltdown.

Mario: Jr.'s not making any sense right now. I mean, why would Peach go over to 'them'? Exactly! Those coconuts in the challenge must have been hurled to his brain or something!

Jr.: MARIO! YOU DON'T GET IT! I saw them, and heard them! Oh well. Rosalina's gonna be going anyway, so then Peach can try to screw herself when she's alone with no way out.

Meanwhile...

"Who do you think we should get out?" Peach asked Rosalina over by the watering hole.

"Um...if we get out one of the members on your previous alliance, then I'm still appearing to be working with mine. Then it's, like, four against one, see where I'm going?"

"Hm...yeah. That's a great strategy. So, who do we choose?"

"Mario. He's the one who has one vote held against him. So, if we DO go into a tie, and then it goes to deadlock, then he'll be the one going. And I'm, like, 92% sure that Mairo and Jr. are voting for Birdo."

Even more meanwhile...

Birdo and D.K. were the only ones left in the shelter. Neither one of them was talking to each other. Birdo broke the ice.

"You know, you and I haven't quite gotten along while we've been out here. I think we need to break tension and work together if we want to stay in this thing." D.K. opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I see your point...the others could be plotting to get us at each other again and then we're getting the boot. I apologize for all the things I've done to make your life out here miserable."

"And I'm sorry too," Birdo resolved. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then Birdo really became one of those Arctic steel ships and said, "Well, except for the soaking your boxers. That I feel you deserved."

Did I mention those ships often crashed on the ice?

D.K.: Birdo...Yoshi, you can have her. Because she has her moods...I wonder how you deal with them. But if I want to stay in, I have to forget about those. At least until the merge.

Everyone packed up their belongings and headed for tribal council...again. No one knew what was going to happen that night.

Birdo: Although we all dread the fact of going there AGAIN, I have to stay focused. I cannot live with myself going home at this stage!

Peach: Biggest tribal yet...oh god, I hope I'm safe!

**Tribal Council**

Jeff remained motionless as the tribe hiked in. "Approach a flame, light your torch. As you guys know..."

"We know. Again." Jr. grumbled as Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that brings me to my first question. What is going on? I mean, the other tribe still hasn't been here yet, at least not the original Cataquala. Mario, is there something going on at camp that's caused you to come back time after time?"

"Honestly, I don't think our morale is high. And losing countless immunities is not helping it at all."

"Rosalina, you guys just came back from a pretty nice reward. Did that even matter to you for the immunity challenge, because you still didn't win, even on full stomachs, and I assume higher spirits."

"No, we did do better. But things like this just happen. I mean, I keep thinking that the other tribe consists of aliens who come from Planet Perfect!"

"...so, Birdo, do you think that with the losses..."

"Okay, you can stop it right there!" D.K. outbursted. "We're not a losing tribe! It's just a few fails, but that doesn't mean we're losing! We won reward, didn't we?"

Jeff seemed to act quiter as he continued. "...that people on your tribe might be forming different strategies for the game?"

"...yeah, definitely. I mean, the other tribe has something I think we don't quite have, and that's good togetherness skills. So, people are planning how to get farther while making everyone happy. And by the way, what kind of question is that?"

"Speaking of questions, I have one more. Peach, if people have been making such plans, how do you think tonight's vote is going to play out?"

"Honestly, I think with the morale low, that the vote tonight is going to be a major shocker. MAJOR. M-A-J-"

"With that said it is time to vote. D.K., you're up."

Voting Order: D.K., Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Birdo, Jr.

_Vote For/Who Voted/Explanation:_

Peach: D.K. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I personally believe you're the weakest link and that's why we're losing. Call me a strategic fail, I don't care."

Mario: Peach "This vote isn't anything personal, but I know for fact that I can get farther in this alliance. Sorry."

???: Jr. "Believe me. Even with this vote, I have good intentions."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Jeff came back with the ballots, ready to get away from his failing tribal council.

"Before I read the votes, does anyone want to play the hidden immunity idol?"

"Um...it's kind of on the ocean floor right now." Mario explained. Jeff seemed VERY perplexed.

"...So, once the votes are read, the decision is FINAL. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Everyone faced the host, each with different emotions, but mostly fear.

"First vote...Mario." Mario seemed a little bit surprised, but figured it was D.K.

"Second vote...Peach." Peach figured she might get one, and didn't seem to worry much.

"Rosalina. One vote Mario, one vote Peach, one vote Rosalina." Rosalina almost fainted at the fact she got a vote.

"Jr." Jr. had an even more wilder reaction when he saw HIS name.

"Peach. Two votes Peach, one vote Mario, one vote Rosalina, one vote one vote left." Peach turned to Rosalina in total fear, but Rosalina gave her the not-me look. That only means...

"Mario. We have a tie." Both Peach and Mario glanced at each other, knowing that one of them would be going home. Rosalina and Jr. sat back though in relief. What a vote...and it wasn't over yet.

Jeff took a seat on a stool. "Okay, in the result of a tie, we have a revote." Birdo raised her hand to question. "No, not a fire-making challenge. Man, watch the first seasons!" Birdo's hand went back down.

"Peach and Mario, you two will not vote. Everyone else will vote again, and you can only vote for Mario or Peach. With that being said, it is time to vote. D.K., you're back up."

Mario: Rosalina "Our allaince will prevail through this. I can only hope someone changes their mind."

???: Jr. "Changed my mind about voting for you..."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Let's start again. First vote...Mario." Mario nodded in concern.

"Mario. That's two votes Mario." Mario got ready to get his belongings.

"Peach. One vote Peach, two votes Mario." Despite one vote for her, Mario was ready to leave.

...

...

...

"Peach. We're tied again." Both players shook their heads in frustration, just wanting to get the vote over and done with.

Jeff rubbed his forehead in frustration that this was going on so long. "Hoy. It appears that we're tied again. In other words, we're deadlocked. So, the rules of Survivor state that when in a deadlock, we go back to past votes held against the players. Player who received the most votes from previous tribal councils...goes home. Mario, how many votes have you had?"

"One."

"Peach?"

She sighed in despair. "Three."

Jeff nodded. "Two votes is the difference. Peach, come bring me your torch." As Peach went over to Jeff, Mario got up and hugged her. Small tears began to form in Peach's eyes, as Rosalina could only mouth 'wow.'

Peach set her torch down on the little hole in the floor built so Jeff could reach it. "Peach..."

"Yes, Jeff, just do it!" she laughed.

"The tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go." Peach nodded and waved back to the other players, disappearing in the darkness.

"Well, after a long vote, Peach was the one chosen to go. This tribe is definitely torn in several directions. Grab your stuff. Head back to camp. Good night."

And with that...they left.

Confession:

Peach: I've had the time of my life out here on Isle Delfino. I mean, I think I proved to many people that even a pimped up princess like me can survive in the wilderness. I made good friends that I hope last way after the game. I don't regret anything oh shoot I'm running low on time. Um, I hope Pintaso starts winning more challenges and can get back in there okay peace had fun bye!

Votes For/Who Voted:

First Vote:

_**Peach:** D.K., Jr._

_**Mario:** Peach, Rosalina_

_**Jr.:** Birdo_

_**Rosalina:** Mario_

Second Vote:

_**Peach:** D.K., Jr._

_**Mario:** Rosalina, Birdo_

_Next time on...Survivor._

_The Pintaso tribe has had enough._

"Why the heck do we lose EVERY STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF NOTHING?!?"

"It's not fun playing anymore, if all you do is just LOSE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_But Nokatan isn't so thrilled either._

"You know, I REALLY want somebody to leave!"

"SHUT UP OKAY! Why can't you just go away!"

"UGGGGG!"

* * *

**A.N.: And with that...I'm...DONE! OH SWEET MOTHER OF PEARLS AND LAMB CHOPS! I FINISHED WRITING THAT! That LONG chapter! I mean, believe it or not, that ended up being 12,872 words. THAT MANY WORDS! That's like double my regular chapters! Hope that makes up for the long break I took...BUT I'M BACK ON TRACK NOW! WOO HOO!**

**And there's still one more spot left to be one Survivor Fans vs. Faves! ONLY ONE MORE PEOPLE! I'm hoping for a non-human female (see chapter 5 form), but I'm just glad to get this up! I was sure I'd get it today, and although it might be WAY LATE for some people, it's still today! WOOT!**

**And so...hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review! And here's hoping for QUICKER updates! That I promise!**


	8. Return of Mr L

***awakes from coma***

**Yowzers, that was unexciting WHOA WHAT THE HECK? *shot by several angry fans* ...aren't you glad I'm alive? *doubly shot***

**Yeah...heh heh heh, ABOUT that...I failed. Remind me not to promise anything about updates again, because I ended up taking, what, five months to update this? *shot again* What? There was writer's block and summer vacations and mafia forum games and school and lack of Internet and more writer's block and a whole bunch more reasons. But guess what? I FINALLY managed to crank away at this and get this new chapter up! So please, feel free to enjoy...I understand if you have to reread the whole entire story to remember what happened...*shot***

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Survivor..._

_Pintaso experienced a rough-going night, with the tribe complaining about their losses._

"Don't bring up what we didn't win!" Peach snapped.

"IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP OUT HERE?"

Rosalina clasped her hands. "You see, _this _is why we don't win any of the challenges.

_But Nokatan didn't have a fun one either._

Huge storm clouds came in as Yoshi and Wario huddled around the fire trying to prevent it from going out.

"Holy..." Diddy exclaimed as part of the shelter flew on top of him.

Daisy got up to see what the problem was. Luigi went to help but tripped and knocked down the entire shelter.

_As Nokatan regathered themselves..._

"Wario, could you help me lift that one part?"

_Pintaso remained divided, as Jr.'s idol became known and lost._

Birdo gasped at the carving Rosalina found. "OH MY GOSH! That's the idol, isn't it?"

"OW! Quit it!"

"It's my idol!"

It was a slow motion 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' as the tribe watched the idol fall into the ocean, never to be seen again.

_At a 'cheesy' reward challenge, Diddy ended up injuring his ankle._

Pintaso turned a corner and had a head on collision with Nokatan, sending Diddy flying and bending his ankle in a weird way.

"Stop the game!" Jeff called out.

Diddy: It's a little sore, but I hope I can wear it off.

_As the game resumed, Pintaso finished first and won a cheese feast and a visit to the reefs at Gelato Beach._

"Seriously try this cheesecake! My taste buds are texting me OMG!" exclaimed Birdo.

"_Whoa! Look at that!"_

_"This is gonna make an awesome scrapbook!"_

_Meanwhile, both tribes we're both struggling and succeeding in making alliances._

"Well, I was thinking we two villains should form an alliance." With that, Bowser and Wario shook hands on the spot.

"You and I, final two doesn't look so bad for either one of us," Rosalina suggested with Peach listening.

Daisy: Luigi is not making any sense right now!

Birdo and D.K. sat in the shelter. "We need to set aside our differences and work together if we want to stay in this thing."

_At immunity, Jr. smashed his coconut at Nokatan's target..._

"WOO HOO!"

_But he crossed the line...literally, so Nokatan won after he got disqualified._

"Jr.'s throw doesn't count. NOKATAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

_After Nokatan celebrated, Pintaso remained gloom. Jr. found out that Peach was jumping ship._

Mario stared at him strangely. "Impossible. Peach is on our side.

_Peach and Rosalina tried hard to get rid of Mario._

Peach: It's gonna be really sad when Mario goes home tonight.

_And in a surprise deadlock vote, Peach left with the most past votes. Now, twelve remain. Who will be voted out...tonight?_

Title theme plays.

**Pintaso: Waluigi _X, _Toad _X, _Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario**

**Nokatan: Kammy _X, _Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy**

**Cataquala: Luigi, Peach _X, _Bowser Jr., Toadsworth _X, _Wario, Dixie _X_**

**42 Days, 18 People, 1 Survivor**

**Pintaso-Night 18**

The tribe arrived back at their camp. Some were obviously flustered by the fact that Peach had left. Everyone, however, was clearly distraught that they were on a losing streak, and the other tribe still had yet to lose immunity.

Mario: ...I am speechless right now. Jr. and I are so screwed, it's not even funny! Plus we've got this stupid losing streak going on, that I'm not even believing that we'll make the merge.

Jr.: I really didn't want to vote for Peach, but...she was ready to betray us. I mean, I guess I was for kicking my mama's butt! Still, Mario thinks Peach was with us, so I'm gonna just keep things under wraps about that...

"This sucks so bad," D.K. grumbled. "I mean, we are screwed as a tribe. They're impossible to beat right now! It's so stupid."

With that being said, Mario and Jr. went off to discuss their next move. "Well...we're going down the drain," Mario complained. "How philosophical: a plumber down the drain."

"Maybe not," Jr. reasoned, rubbing his chin. Mario continued listening, desperate for some sort of plan to keep them safe.

"You know Rosalina? She was in a hidden alliance with Peach-"

"But Peach got voted out, so if she didn't vote for...and Rosalina only got...so that means...but you...YOU LITTLE NASTY!"

Rosalina: I should've stuck with Birdo and D.K., but I went for Peach, and though I was certain it would work, either Jr. or Mario voted for her, or Peach was suicidal. Right now...I guess I'm the swing vote. They won't want to get rid of me, now that I'm needed. Amazing how things work out like that...

"Guys," Rosalina explained to Birdo and D.K., "I made a mistake in my loyalty to you guys by not voting for Peach, and instead working with her. Even though I wasn't against you by gunning for Mario, I apologize. Still together?"

Both of them nodded drowsily. A minute later, D.K. then perked up. "Wait, you were against us?"

Birdo then spent the rest of the night explaining how the votes had gone. Oy.

**Nokatan-Day 19**

Another day. Day 19. Whoopee. In fact, everyone on the Nokatan tribe was _so _enthusiastic after waking up on that beautiful day. Bowser trudged over to the kitchen area and smirked as he looked at seven thick bamboo holders on the side of the shelter.

Bowser: The second day we were marooned, we decided that we should build something that could keep our torches from falling or blowing away in a rough storm. Heck, we haven't even USED them! They're just collecting dust as we continue our winning streak! It rocks!

"We really should take those down," Bowser suggested as Daisy marched into the dining set to boil water. "Someone could easily hit one of them when walking. Besides, we'll have know use for them."

"And what gives you the instinct that we aren't gonna screw up this next mission, huh? Oh, thanks for jinxing it!" Daisy replied sarcastically as Bowser fumed.

"You seriously believe in that superstitious stuff?"

"No, I was just saying..."

"What? That you really do WANT to lose, and put the blame on someone else other than you!"

"Shut up, okay! Seriously! Golly! Just go away or something, ugg!"

Wario: Considering we're awesome winners, everyone should assume we're throwing parties, popping champagne all in merriment, but that ain't the case. I haven't been here as long as the other members, but I still know that with so many wins you get bored and then the fighting breaks out!

Even as Diddy and Toadette gathered coconuts, they could still hear the fighting on at camp, which, in fact, had been going on for quite a while, and not just between Bowser and Daisy over torch holders.

Toadette moaned and rolled her eyes. "As much as I want to keep up this winning streak of ours, I wish Wario could just shut up sometimes! I mean, he's lazy and likes to run his mouth motor 24/7!" she mouthed, hearing Wario talking in the background.

Toadette: In the game of Survivor, you get put with people that you have tons of differences with and have to work together to survive. But not everyone's gonna get along and all! You have to live with these people for six weeks, and you aren't exactly the best of buds all the time!

"It'll be fine...I just have a gut feeling that they're gunning to get us out," Diddy explained as Toadette threw down another coconut. "My ankle clearly didn't help the situation from ceasing. But we might be able to sway Luigi on our side still, considering he's everyone's swing vote in this game. Of course, you could say our main enemies right now are Yoshi and Daisy, considering we have our own separate alliances...that leaves Bowser, maybe. I'm so lost as to what we should do."

"You know, this game really stresses me out," Toadette confessed as Diddy rubbed his head warily. "You're forced to make it six weeks while dealing with annoying people, competing in challenges, figuring out how to stay longer, let alone just survive with near nothing, and prevent yourself from going absolutely crazy!" She began to breathe rapidly, so Diddy had to step in and calm her down.

"And the fact that those coconuts are smashed ain't so 'smashing' either."

Luigi isolated himself from the rest of the tribe that day, pondering on what his plans for becoming the sole survivor should be. He spent a good deal of time tracing his finger through the grains of sand, speaking to himself what motives he should use.

Luigi: I'm an outcast in this game. And it's all my fault for being one! I had a shot with Daisy and Yoshi, but clearly blew that socket. And I took Diddy's two cents and let them go to waste. Right now, I have two options that have expired...but despite being 'second best' to my bro, Mario, heck, I sure as hell ain't gonna be striking out any time soon. I guarantee.

"Is Luigi...okay?" Yoshi whispered as he and Daisy continued glancing at him from inside the shelter.

"He seems pretty upset, you know, about the whole 'screw-up' deal. He's still on our side, right?"

Daisy: Luigi...gosh, like I haven't stopped talking about him, and to think he has the huger crush on ME. But right now, he's the MVP to this tribe...everyone wants him to align with them. He probably has zillions of thoughts crowding his brain right now, and I'm just hoping he chooses ours. But come on! I can't believe he's confused when we've already assured him that he's in our alliance! It's pretty hectic here at camp, I'm telling you.

Suddenly, Daisy was caught off guard as Luigi jumped up and pounded his fist in the air, beaming brightly as he trotted off down the beach. Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that was unexpected."

Luigi: I got this thing! I'm pulling him out of the closet, putting him on, and going straight toward victory. Mr. L has returned, baby!

**Pintaso-Day 19**

Not a sound was carried by the wind that afternoon. The entire tribe consisted of tired, drained players all frustrated with themselves for different reasons. Er, the one obvious reason.

Birdo: I am undergoing so much stress right now. My head is clogged, my eyes are watering, but that's not the big deal. The point is our tribe is so divided that you can't even tell who's with who anymore. I mean, Mario and D.K. have their little arguments, and then when we eat we always disagree over something about the cooking. And a house divided cannot stand, so we're losing in challenges right and left.

Mario and D.K. were seen pointing fingers at each other as Rosalina rubbed her head and sighed.

"And if **YOU **had been here when the stove ran off instead of making Rosalina-"

"Well, Mario, I had to go help **YOU **before you ruined every single banana!"

"Well, I actually went and got them because **YOU **are obsessed with them!"

"Not until **YOU **went and did that!"

"**UURGH!**" Rosalina grunted exasperatingly as she kicked the pot next to her and stormed out with her hands covering her unwanting ears. When she was certain to be out of sight, the two continued their insane argument.

D.K.: I can't stand Mario. He's different than me in every way, not hinting at the fact about our past together. We argue, we fight, we clench fists. It's nuts! And losing does not help, like I haven't mentioned that the past eleven interviews...

"I am nauseous of how smug D.K. feels about himself all the time," Mario explained to Jr. who rolled his eyes at yet another 'I hate D.K.' conversation. "I mean, he does sasquach around camp, and whenever someone else does something, he tells them they're doing it wrong. AND HE HASN'T EVEN COOKED A BANANA BEFORE! HE JUST EATS THEM!"

"Dude, I get it, okay! Yeesh, don't shout it out to the whole neighborhood-"

"We're on a frickin' island in the middle of nowhere for goodness sakes."

"THERE'S ALSO AN APE HERE CALLED DONKEY KONG!"

Bowser Jr.: This game screws up everything, it seems like. Your friendships, confidence, physical ability, mind, all down the drain! Everyone bickers, everyone complains, everyone's tired, and everyone's so overly stressed on what to do! It sucks, it really sucks! And yet we're all greedy over a million coins...although I really _do _want a million coins...

Birdo deplicted Rosalina's emotions when she stormed into the shelter. "So...what now?"

Rosalina groaned. "Oh, just everyone on our tribe hates each other, and we're gonna be warped away one by one because we're so DIVIDED!"

"Tell me something that I _don't _know."

Rosalina: I'm trying to stay positive. I'm trying to be like the mother for this whole group, considering that's what Birdo does but isn't doing very well. I just look at the stars at night and remember all my dear Luma friends back home, and that helps me...plus, I just leave whenever the topic turns to insolent bickering. Hence I'm alone a lot.

"Dang, Toad's idea actually might have been good..."

"Like THAT'S gonna help right now."

**Nokatan-Day 19**

Diddy kicked a rock with his good foot as he trudged back down the beach towards camp. He plopped down right next to Toadette who adjusted her skirt before sitting back down.

Diddy: My alliance with Toadette doesn't have much progression in it. Neither of us have made any game-changing moves at this point, and when you're nearing the merge, you have to in order to make it there. The only reason that the two of us are still in is because we have yet to lose an immunity challenge. We aren't gonna keep winning forever, that I know.

"So..." Diddy began as Toadette scratched her bugbites on her right shoulder. "I'm thinking you and I need to start strategizing if we want a shot at getting any further." Toadette remained silent as Diddy nodded and continued watching the waves arrive at the shore closer and closer.

"...we need to reel Luigi into our alliance."

"How are we gonna do that Diddy? I mean, we tried once, but he's just being unresponsive AS USUAL..."

"Maybe we can get people to vote for him?"

"Get people to vote for the person who doesn't have a sprained ankle or compete in challenges well?"

"What is Luigi up to anyway?"

Toadette repositioned herself as Diddy sat up and watched a green figure walk down the beach. The person's expression showed pleasure and satisfaction as he marched further down the beach, kicking a rock along the way...

_Meanwhile..._

Yoshi was relaxing by the springs, also checking to make sure that his idol remained safe and sound over there. Daisy was smashing a coconut nearby and slurping down it's milky juice afterwards. Less than a hundred feet away, the figure and green came to a halt as he tapped and unexpecting Koopa on the shoulder, causing him and an obese human to jump. The figure instantly provided them with this epic statement:

"I want in."

"In on what? The shelter, ya melon?" Wario grunted.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I want to be a part of your alliance."

"...alliance? Since when have I been in an alliance...er, I'll drop the act. Your beef on the matter?" Bowser pondered in a doubtful tone.

"You know that you need me. Daisy and Yoshi are in an obvious power alliance, and Diddy and Toadette are definitely working together. You need a third person, you know, to overpower the other two groups. That's where I come in, hold you applause. The two groupies are likely gonna vote each other, so you need a swing vote to join one side and overtake the rest. Sound good?"

Bowser: I have no idea what just happened. Stupid plumber just waltzes up to me and wants to be in the alliance? Pssht, get real dude. It's a baddies only club! And you have to pass the oatmeal raisin cookie test to enter...wait, that's my henchmen...

"Sorry, bubba. What skills do you have for the group, you know, you don't strike me as 'evil' and such..." Bowser replied. Luigi raised his index finger for him to wait, as he steadied himself, planted his feet firmly into the ground, jumped high up into the air...and landed back as Mr. L.

Bowser and Wario both applauded and agreed to let him in. Just like that.

Luigi: I'm pulling it out of the closet, putting it on, and strutting the runway to victory, cuz Mr. L is back baby.

"So, Daisy first then?" Luigi asked as the new trio strolled back down the path. Wario nodded as Bowser almost tripped over a random vine. When all three of them were out of sight, Daisy darted out of the bushes and as fast as she could to Yoshi.

**Pintaso-Night 19**

Mario whacked a coconut to release his anger towards the game. He was definitely acting like a loser to the viewers, but that wasn't his fault. Birdo tossed and turned as she kept trying to get evermore rest.

"Mario! Can you PLEASE put a cork on your whacking?"

Mario rolled his eyes as he gave up his work and retired to the shelter. He angrily hurled the coconut towards Donkey Kong's head as he went back to sleep.

"There! Your dinner," Mario growled. Donkey Kong grabbed his head in pain as Rosalina ducked to avoid any other Unidentifed Flying Objects.

"What the heck dude? That's just messed up, man!"

"Well jeez, I'm sorry for getting you YOUR DINNER, since you, apparently, are way too lazy to do it yourself!

Donkey Kong: I swear that I'm coming down with something. Perhaps a case of Boastitis? Or maybe Mariotomy? Or Lord help me out here Mario's a freakin' idiot?

"Please tell me we aren't getting into another fight..." Bowser Jr. whispered to Rosalina. Spoke too soon.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY WILL YOU PEOPLE?" Birdo butted in with pure rage in her tone.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mario and Donkey Kong yelled in unison.

"Well jeez, he throws a coconut and you guys start arguing?" Jr. snapped.

"He just threw a coconut at me! WITH the milk inside of it!"

"SO YOU BLAME HIM FOR GETTING YOU YOUR DINNER?" Rosalina yelled.

"SO YOU BLAME HIM FOR GETTIING HIT BY A COCONUT?" Birdo shouted.

"YES I AM! MAYBE WE SHOULD LOSE YET ANOTHER CHALLENGE SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR BIG HEADS AGAIN!"

"BECAUSE YOU'D BE ELIMINATED IN TWO SECONDS FLAT WHICH WOULD JUST. BE. PERFECT!"

Everyone but Bowser Jr. stormed out of the shelter despite the fact it was the middle of the night. Jr. passed out from all the non-stop arguing.

Bowser Jr.: This entire tribe could get put in the Gennuis Book of Records as the Worst Survivor Tribe in history, if not Loudest Gropu of People. This is nuts.

Birdo: Hopefully I die during the night so I don't have to be with these people in the morning. I hate this stupid tribe.

**Nokatan-Day 20**

Toadette emerged from the beaten-down shelter, stretching her limbs as she stumbled out into the sunlight. Bit of a windy night last night, which didn't help the sleep situation. Toadette decided to simply skip over to tree mail to retrieve the notice. Her hand dug inside and grabbed a note containing this:

_The game is nearly halfway complete._

_Through struggle and hardship and near defeat._

_With the stress overpowering, your memories seem weak._

_But you'll need to focus to win a reward that's soooooooooo not bleak._

"I swear, who writes this stuff?" Toadette muttered as she darted back to the camp.

Toadette: Winning the reward challenges are crucial. By winning, you have an upper hand over the other tribe that they get nervous and frustrated come immunity. Not to mention, they're usually pretty awesome.

"Looks like it's a mental one," Toadette pondered as she and Diddy gazed at the note. "You guys ready for this?"

"Ready then I'll ever be," Luigi replied cooly. Daisy bit her lip.

Daisy: After finding out that Luigi is working with the villains, I'm scared. There's three main alliances in this tribe, and it's important to have the numbers. Hopefully we'll win yet ANOTHER challenge so I can...'talk' to Luigi...

"You guys ready to be beastly in yet ANOTHER challenge?" Bowser smirked sheepishly. Yoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this, even though he knew it was sorta true.

"Move it," Wario ordered as he pushed Yoshi aside to put on his shoes. Yoshi didn't resist the urge to do so anymore.

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff called casually as the seven blue members arrived at the grassy hill. They appeared to be anxious but confident (with maybe one or two overconfident). The exhausted and worn-down red team tumbled in, one member shorter than last time.

"Take your first look at the Pintaso tribe. Peach, voted out at the last tribal council." Nokatan seemed greatly surprised at this development.

"All right, congratulations to you guys for survivng the first 20 days. Nearly three weeks you've been out here. The game is almost halfway over. Stress from the game started to do you in?" A bunch of players nodded in agreement.

Jeff's grin stretched from ear to ear. "In order to win today's reward, you'll have to put all outside distractions away in order to focus and concentrate with a tad bit of ESP." Question marks appeared over everyone's heads. "One by one you'll each go out into this field of 38 rock covers. You'll remove the cover to reveal an item. You'll then have to pick up another cover in hopes of a match. If they match, you score a point for your team. If they don't, the covers go back on and you go back to the end of the line. First team to 10 points wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Nods.

"You'll take a scenic hike..." Cricket cricket. "...up to Pianta Village where you'll spend the rest of your afternoon in leisure at the hot springs." Everyone started screaming with excitement. "All afternoon you'll enjoy massages, hot tub, dessert, and special toothbrushes. Worth playing for?"

"YES!" the tribes exploded.

"All right then, we'll draw for an order. Since there is no advantage to having more members, no one will be sitting out from Nokatan."

"Pintaso won the coin toss, so Bowser Jr. will be going first." Jeff called out as he sat perched above his stool.

"First time they've ever really won anything," Wario muttered to Bowser.

Bowser Jr. scuttled over to a random cover. He lifted it to find a banana. He hesitated and picked another cover, only to find out it was a dolphin figurine. No match.

Daisy strided towards the field as she scooped up a cover to reveal a hula skirt. She simply raised the next one to find out that it was another banana. She gasped. No match.

Birdo remembered exactly where the banana was as she revealed the one Daisy just did. Birdo waltzed over to another rock. To her dismay, it was a chile pepper. No match.

Luigi grinned as he revealed two bananas for a pair. **1 Match**

Mario sighed as he randomly popped open one rock. Chile Pepper. He tried to remember where he'd seen it before and opened a random lid. Match. **1 Match**

"1-1. This will be interesting..." Jeff remarked as the tribes continued this format.

Ten minutes later, the score was tied up at 4-4. Bowser went up for Nokatan as he found a sunflower. He started to slightly tip open one rock but quickly moved on to another. Jeff called him out on that though.

"Bowser, you are disqualified from the challenge," Jeff stated.

"What? Ug," Bowser groaned as he stormed his way over to the bench. Donkey Kong smirked as he made a match with two sunflowers. **5 matches P, 4 mathces N**

The score began to go up for both tribes as time grew on and on during the challenge. Toadette was up for Nokatan as she flipped over a dolphin figurine.

"That's where that was," Toadette mumbled as she made yet another match, causing the score to raise to 7-8, with Pintaso leading.

"Only eight covers remain," Jeff announced as Rosalina shook off the nervous feeling and uncovered a conch. She tried to remember where she last saw the other one and made a random guess, only to realize it was a coconut.

Diddy Kong hobbled over as he easily uncovered both of the conches. Score was tied at 8-8.

"Six more..."

Realizing that this one move could change the whole challenge, Birdo made her move carefully. She closed her eyes and uncovered a bottle. The dino facepalmed as she began trying to remember where she'd seen it before. She chose a cover and began to take it off...

Only to realize it was the coconut.

Knowing that victory was in hear grasp, Wario threw his garlic behind and uncovered the coconut. He easily trotted over to another cover at found the other. Score was now 9-8.

"One more for Nokatan to win another reward!"

Bowser Jr. knew that if he got this one right, Nokatan would automatically win. He decided to play it strategically as he purposely uncovered a bottle. He opened the one next to it, knowing it was the bottle, but was shocked to find out it was the final sunflower.

Yoshi took the honors of synching the final two cones.

"NOKATAN WINS REWARD...AGAIN!" The blue tribe screamed with joy as Bowser Jr. laid on the ground in defeat. Donkey Kong kicked a rock as Birdo and Mario simply stared at their shoes. Rosalina sat on her knees wiping away oncoming tears.

"I'm just so tired of losing," she sobbed as Birdo tried her best to comfort her ally.

"Nokatan, you'll be leaving for Pianta Village right now. The trail's up that way. As for you Pintaso, I have nothing else to say except for have a safe trip back to camp." The two tribes despersed in opposite directions.

**Nokatan-Day 20**

"So, we head off down this path for about...eh?" Diddy wondered as he glanced at the map they were given. Wario grumbled something about no transportation and continued to let everyone understand his sour feelings towards this predicament.

Diddy Kong: I swear, all Wario does is grumble when the tiniest little specks of whatnot in life that aren't 100% perfect and completely avoids all the possible bright spots in life. I swear, that guy has to have everything his way in life. It's amazing he's actually survived out here so far.

"Lemme see this for a sec," Daisy ordered as Diddy willingly handed her the map. He sighed as Bowser caught up and collapsed on a nearby rock, clearly exhausted.

"I swear, you can't even give us a golf cart or something?" Wario groaned. Bowser agreed with him there as everyone else fumbled around with the map.

Wario: Seriously? A three-mile hike after beating our BUTTS off in an extremely physical challenge that I burn muscles trying to dominate in, to go GET the relaxation we want? Oh, I get it. Get us even more strained so the camera has more spa action to record. I get it.

Toadette rolled her eyes as she and Yoshi continued to chart off where the heck their reward was. Luigi grinned sheepishly as he casually slipped through their hold and snatched the map. He winked at the group as he marched onward through the dense hike. Daisy blinked repeatedly as the group groaned and followed suit after the plumber. If Daisy had any chance of reforming Luigi, it would have to be soon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both of the girls sprinted as they saw the luxurious resort in sight. The hot springs of Pianta Village appeared from the horizon. Their afternoon in paradise was about to begin.

Daisy: So, we mess around with the map, trying to find this stupid place, all the while Wario continuing to grumble as expected, and suddenly we just get weak at the knees and RUN!

Toadette: There was this marching line of beach chairs and massage tables and a hot tub and a sauna and these masses of foam and cucumbers and towels and chocolate and AAAAAAH! Best reward ever. EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEver!

"Welcome to Pianta Village," an energetic Pianta woman greeted as the group ran to their chosen areas. Toadette, Daisy, and Wario immediately ran over to get a massage from the 'professionals' as the famous Doot Doot Sisters doot dooted in the background.

"Oh yeah sweet mama," Diddy exasperated as the Pianta gal pounded on his back. This didn't LOOK relaxing, but looks can fool. Toadette, meanwhile, couldn't resist giving a wink or two to her personal masseuse. You had to admit, this was peaceful.

Bowser took off his shell for the first time on this beach. He shrugged as he prepared himself for a massage. His hired Pianta, however, flexed his knuckles over Bowser's head. Bowser gulped as he began to get crushed by the force of manhandling. His table nearly tipped over as he continued to get beaten and beaten by the obviously furious Pianta. Yoshi resisted from bursting into laughter. In fact, the only thing that prevented him from doing so was that he was strapped to his bench with an avacado wrap. His TONGUE resisted devouring his face off from the fruity facial.

Daisy noticed as Luigi headed over to the hot tub alone from the rest of the group. He needed time to think as he popped on the jets. Daisy bit her lip roughly and got up from her pedicure to waddle over to wear he was. She could get it redone soon enough. Now was a time for strategy.

"HEY THERE!" Daisy shouted as she tackled and pushed Luigi to the side of the hot tub. He immediately jumped as he realized it was only her and settled back down.

"Hey...Daisy," he mumbled as he climbed out of the tub and mosied back over to the massage benches. Daisy frowned as her get-go tactic failed on her. Time for Plan B.

Daisy: Knowing that having Luigi on our side will give Yoshi and me ultimate power in this game, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that Luigi trusts me. Whether he likes it or not. And I know it won't be pretty.

Yoshi groaned as Daisy gave him a suggestive nod. He knew she was up to something. Luigi was currently receiving a hot stones treatment. As the Pianta left to give Wario his required chocolate, Daisy swooped in and flung off the hot stones, wincing in pain as she did it. Luigi's back had a slight burn mark as he to yelped. Daisy placed her index finger to her mouth as she climbed on the side of Luigi. Luigi gave her a strange look as she began to rub his neck. Luigi mumbled something under his breath as Daisy continued to give him a massage.

Yoshi: After finding out Luigi's working with the fatsos, Daisy's been pulling out all the stops...maybe a little TOO much on them though...

"So how are you feeling?" Daisy asked as Luigi sulked his head into his pillow.

"Like my neck is having a party."

"Ha, funny. Just like you. Always cracking the jokes out..."

"Where are you going with this-"

"Shh. Let ME do the talking here," Daisy ordered as she continued to make his neck want to suicide. Luigi eventually caved in and listened to what Daisy had to say about the alliance deal. He, of course, denied it.

Daisy: Knowing that Luigi could be my last hope at staying in, I did whatever I could, but can I trust that? Not one bit...and please tell me you didn't rec-

The sun began to set in the distance as the relaxed sevensome headed back to camp fully refreshed from the reward.

**Pintaso-Day 20**

Silence. No one said a word as the group of five threw down their packs in defeat. Only the waves and the sound of frustrated people breathing could be heard as each person isolated themself from the group.

Rosalina: *teary* It's heartbreaking losing as badly as we do. It really is! I mean, what's the point of even being out here if all you do time after time again is lose lose lose? Exactly. There IS no point. I'm at the end of my rope right now before ultimate breakdown, because this is just crap.

Jr.: This is, what, the umpteenth time the other tribe has walked away with the victory? The victory we all dreamed of accomplishing? This is a tribe of losers. I don't deserve such negative energy when I'm out here. I deserve a breathtaking experience and doggone it how do you get one when you can't even get anything done? It's not fun playing anymore, if all you do is just LOSE!

"Dude, what the heck is so wrong with us?" D.K. outbursted. Birdo weakly plopped herself inside the shelter and threw a pillow over her head. No one had a response to D.K.'s statement. Everyone remained somber for the moment until Rosalina snapped.

"Why the heck do we always end up losing every single piece of NOTHING? I mean we were SO CLOSE to winning that day where we could actually relax for a while and not be emotionally deprived come every single challenge?" Mario hesitated to respond to that.

"Because we lack communication," Birdo announced. "We argue over rice, we argue over coconuts, we argue over politics going on outside the game, and we argue about arguing. Heck, I argued with D.K. when I didn't even know the information about him not having an idol!" Jr. and D.K. both glare at Birdo. "Face it, until we start acting the way an actual team should, they might as well preorder Nokatan rewards."

"Well, in some circumstances, teamwork isn't even an option when people on our tribe act like arrogant beefheads," D.K. muttered.

Mario: Everybody knows I hate D.K. Everybody knows D.K. hates me. So, it's apparently MY fault that we're losing. Oh, I get it.

Mario blew a fuse. "Dude, I seriously hope you weren't referring to me just now. Because you can just-"

"What IS this? Exhibit A?" Rosalina sputtered deliberately. "Exactly! Just because there are different alliances here and we don't always get along with everyone as easily doesn't mean you should just throw in your slimy towel and call it a day. No, what you do is learn some maturity and get along!"

Jr. rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking. Plus quite a few of us need you to define what the definition of maturity is."

"You just zip your mouth you prick-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO! URG, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Rosalina exclaimed as she abrupty stormed out of the camp, eyes nearly drenched with tears. Nobody spoke to each other for the rest of the afternoon.

Birdo: So after the reward fail challenge, everyone just lets loose all emotions and haywire ensues. Oh wait, doesn't that normally happen already? And then here comes the nice rainy evening, which does poorly to wash away all our hatred.

Thunder and lightning struck on the horizon as the tribe huddled inside the shelter. Not nearly evening yet, which made matters worse.

D.K.: If we don't get our act together and soon, we might as well snuff out all of our torches in this rain.

**Nokatan-Day 21**

"What a...mucky morning," Toadette proclaimed as she judged the sky. She looked back at her camp and noticed everyone sleeping like logs.

Toadette: Everyone sorta slept in this morning after such a stress-relieving reward challenge. Hopefully we can channel that energy to win another immunity challenge. So, I figured I'd do what I normally did and whip up breakfast for the team.

Toadette lifted the lid off the pan and began to boil water. She proceeded to put on her sweatshirt as an ocean breeze whistled by her face. Three weeks in she and her tribemates had lasted. Even if her tribe ended up losing an immunity for once and she was sent packing, she wouldn't mind. She'd accomplished one of her goals. Smiling, she poured the rice on the pan and proceeded to cook. She yawned and-

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Toadette's scream could be heard for miles away as the members of her tribe jolted awake at the noise. Birds flew through the air in rapid haste to escape possible danger.

Toadette: But of course Wario the big fat bully has to come waddling up on his behind to scare the living daylights out of me!

"What the heck was that for?" Toadette interrogated as she threw the lid back off the pan. Wario shrugged and proceeded to pick his nose as Daisy stormed out of the shelter.

"What the heck WAS that for?" Daisy fumed.

"_What the heck was that for?_" Wario mimicked. "Geez, it was just a practical joke to enlighten the mood. Sorry if you sissies are to chick enough to handle it." Luigi groaned from inside the shelter.

Luigi: Just like back at Cataquala. I swear, Wario really needs to think before he speaks or else we'll be screwed.

_Due to several expletives and beatings, the camera crew have felt it best to skip this scene._

Diddy Kong: I swear Wario's brain is just filled with garlic or something. He's such a freakshow to our tribe. You know, I actually WISH we could go to tribal council for once and vote somebody out!

Wario: Toadette is the biggest crybaby I've ever met. Upset about every little harmless joke. Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...bla bla bla...

Meanwhile, Luigi whistled a tune to himself as he strolled down the path to treemail. He had confidence in his decision to join the bad guy alliance. As he prepared to open the box, Yoshi zoomed by him, nearly knocking Luigi over to grab the clue.

"Dude? WHAT the heck was that for?" Luigi growled as he punched Yoshi in the shoulder. Yoshi winced and glared at him, surprised such a 'wimp' could cause such a blow.

"Dude? What the HECK was that for?"

"You tell me! You came running out of nowhere and threw me down just to read a freakin' clue!"

"So that's a reason to punch me?"

Yoshi: Ever since Luigi joined the 'dark side', he's practically grown a personal 'dark side'.

"BOWSER! GET OUT OF THE SHELTER!" Diddy announced as the Koopa King darted awake.

"Whoa man! What the heck was THAT for?" Bowser griped as he burned Diddy with his flames.

"OW! OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

Bowser: Our tribe right now sucks. I don't care that we're unbeatable in challenges, because at this point I want my dang torch to vote the nuisances out!

**Pintaso-Day 21**

_Three weeks you've lasted in this game_

_Through hunger, alliance, hardship, and rain_

_Bump set spike to ensure your survival_

_As the loser will be sent packing at tribal_

Birdo sighed as she read over the challenge clue. Volleyball it seemed like. Just another chance for the Nokatan tribe to win again and send another one of them home...

Birdo: What's the point in trying to feel happy and confident if all it does is wear you down harder when you lose? I mean, Nokatan's definitely gonna win this challenge again. They always do.

"I used to play volleyball in high school, if that helps any..." Rosalina admitted. Nobody was in high spirits that morning as storm clouds began to form over their beach. D.K. looked up at the clouds.

"What is this, a sign that we're gonna be screwed at the challenge today?" D.K. stated. Mario just heaved a sigh and continued staring at his boots.

"Well, might as well head out to the challenge. Hopefully we can actually perform well and try our hardest," Jr. declared. His tribemates shrugged and began the rainy hike to the challenge.

Jr.: I know that odds tend to be against us in the challenges, but I still always want to try my hardest at everything I do. It's just the way I am. Win or lose, I'm giving it my all.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Jeff called out as rain clouds continued brewing on the horizons. The twelve survivors arrived on their selected mats, for the most part eager to start.

"I'll take that back from you Yoshi," Jeff proclaimed, removing the idol from Nokatan's possession. "Immunity is back up for grabs. Raindrops began to drizzle on the players.

"For today's immunity challenge, you'll be playing a standard game of mud volleyball. One by one five of you will be on each side of the net. One player from a tribe will serve the ball. If you don't serve it over the net, you get one more shot, but if you miss the second time, other tribe gets a point. Goal is to get the ball over the net and on the ground inside the playing field. If the ball goes out of bounds or hits the mud on your side, the other tribe gets a point. First tribe to get five points wins immunity. Make sense?" Everyone had already nodded at already knowing the rules to volleyball. "...okay then. Nokatan, who's sitting out?" Wario and Yoshi raised their hands.

"Okay, lets get set up. We'll start on my go." Thunder nearly drowned out Jeff's voice.

"Serving first for Nokatan is Diddy! Survivor's ready...GO!"

"SERVICE!" the chimp called out as he ninja spiked the ball over the net. Rosalina scrambled through the mud to return the hit as Mario spiked it back over. Diddy bumped the ball, allowing Luigi to set it and Daisy to spike it back over the net. Both Birdo and Jr. darted for the ball, but collided in the mud as the volleyball hit the ground. D.K. facepalmed.

"NOKATAN GETS A POINT!"

D.K. prepared to make his serve as he threw the ball in the air. He nearly put Captain Falcon to shame as he punched the ball over the net. The ball soared through the air for a short time before Toadette almost hit the ball. Thankfully she didn't, for the ball went out of bounds."

"NOKATAN SCORES TWO-ZERO!"

"Gah, come on!" Jr. groaned as Toadette lined up the ball. Her braids got in the way as the ball meakly rebounded off the net. She prepared to redo her serve, which also didn't connect.

"PINTASO GETS A POINT TWO-ONE!"

Birdo sneezed as the rain really began to pour on the court, making the mud even wetter and harder to travel through. She used the mediocre serving technique to hurl the ball over the net. Daisy dived to hit it as Bowser tripped through the mud. Diddy clambered and sent the ball back over the net as Jr. returned the shot. The two of them continued setting the ball over the net until Jr. jumped too soon as the ball hit the ground.

"NOKATAN SCORES THREE-ONE!"

"URRRG!" D.K. growled as Luigi prepared a serve. His had a nice curve to it and went deep towards where Mario was standing. Mario quickly took note of the ball and bumped it to Rosalina, who set it to D.K. who spiked it back over the net. Bowser struggled and failed to return the toss.

"PINTASO SCORES THREE-TWO!"

Jr. shook off the nervous feelings as he aimed where to hit the ball. Wario yawned on the sidelines as Jr. spiked the ball across the court, hitting Toadette square in the head. Unbeknownst to her, this caused the ball to ricochet over the net and past a concerned Rosalina.

"NOKATAN SCORES FOUR-TWO! ONE MORE AND THEY WIN!"

"GUYS! COME ON!" Birdo exclaimed as Bowser happily served the ball. He put a flame to it, causing D.K.'s hands to burn and drop the ball when it went over.

"YEAH BAB-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! POINT PINTASO FOR BOWSER'S FOWL PLAY!" Wario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toadette, Luigi, and Diddy sent daggers towards the King of the Koopas. Score was 4-3.

Mario judged the distance of the ball as he braced himself to slam it across. Knowing that the fate rested in his hands...literally, he served the ball...

Five Nokatan members collided as the ball touched the ground.

"MARIO LANDS AN ACE! WE ARE TIED FOUR-FOUR! WHOEVER GETS THIS POINT WINS IMMUNITY!"

Confidence began to ring through both tribe's minds as Daisy breathed heavily and served the ball...

Rosalina dived for it and sent it over, where Toadette returned the volley to Jr. who bumped it to D.K. who spiked it over the net to Diddy who narrowly hit it to Luigi who set the ball to Bowser who slammed it back over the net to Birdo who snatched the ball and passed it to Mario who sent it to Rosalina who used full force to hit it over the net and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"**PINTASO WINS IMMUNITY!**"

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES BABY!" Pintaso screamed as they cheered endlessly for the next few minutes. The rain clouds above the challenge area parted to reveal a tropical rainbow.

"Congratulations Pintaso, here's the immunity idol," Jeff proclaimed, handing the idol to a thrilled Bowser Jr. The Nokatan tribe smiled weakly as Jeff turned to them.

"Nokatan, I'll see you at tribal council tonight. Head on back to camp."

Both tribes migrated away from the mud court, one screaming with joy, the other indifferent in many ways.

**Pintaso-Day 21**

"!"

Five people were very very VERY happy that afternoon. Pintaso cheered all the way back to camp where they proudly set their immunity figurine on the log post.

Mario: Words can't even suffice to describe how thrilled the five of use are right now. We've finally proven to the other tribe that we are not just the weak tribe that loses consistently. Winning immunity today was probably the greatest moment in three weeks out here.

"I'm honestly speechless right now," Rosalina admitted. "I can't believe we actually just WON that!"

Bowser Jr. grinned. "I can! Each of us was determined one way or another, whether we realized it or not, to win this challenge. Notice how agitated the Nokatan tribe seemed before, during, and after the challenge? Obviously something's up over there."

D.K. scoffed as he unpeeled a banana. "I'm gonna be really mad if they lost the challenge on purpose."

"Thing is they didn't. Because if they did, we would have won so much more easier than that." Birdo explained as the tribe each popped open a coconut.

D.K.: Before today, I was near giving up, which is something definitely not like me. It's not fun losing all the time, but win or lose we're a tribe, and I gotta stick with that. Still, winning really boosted everyone's spirits a few THOUSAND notches.

"Here's to Pintaso! May future victories definitely be in store along the way!" Mario toasted.

"Cheers!" The tribe each grabbed their coconuts and gulped down the sour milk in quick swigs.

"...now I'm gonna be throwing up all night," Birdo groaned as she clutched her stomach from the potent drink. Everyone laughed in merriment as Birdo excused herself for a moment.

"So who do you guys think is gonna get voted out tonight?" Rosalina pondered.

"I'm gonna guess my bro Luigi. He seems like he's struggling to come up with anything that can be seen as bold-faced strategic over there," Mario explained. Rosalina considered that was a possibility.

"I know who I wouldn't mind seeing go; Wario. He seems like such a pain, you know?" Jr. reasoned. The other four agreed with him.

"Although Toadette seems to be like the weakest link. Who knows?" stated D.K.

Birdo returned. "Well, frankly, I really don't give a care about who's going home. I'm just thankful that it's not one of us!"

"AMEN!"

Birdo: It's good to feel like a winner. It really is.

**Nokatan-Day 21**

The blue tribe's mood was like earlier that day; angry that they had let their guard down during the challenge.

Daisy: Well, we lost the challenge today. I'm not surprised after the constant bickering we had going on earlier today. We sorta gave the other tribe the win at our anger, and now we have to go to tribal for the first time ever and it sorta sucks.

"Well, we easily lost THAT challenge..." Toadette sighed as she and Diddy began to talk. "I'm just scared that I'm gonna be going home since I'm the weakest player in everybody's eyes."

"Wouldn't that be a reason NOT to vote for you? It's nearing the merge. You WANT people who are considered weak so you can win the individual challenges!" Diddy encouraged.

"You're probably right...I just can't shake the feeling that I'm screwed. Well, who do we vote for tonight?"

"Either Wario or Daisy. Wario's not liked by anyone here other than Bowser, and Daisy's a power threat." Diddy concluded. Toadette sighed as she struggled to decide what to do.

Toadette: It's sort of unreal in my mind. Not the fact that we lost the challenge but the fact we actually have to vote somebody out tonight is really perplexing to me.

Wario burped as he, Luigi, and Bowser met by the tree mail. Luigi blinked and tried to get rid of the sudden stench.

"So, wha'ts the game plan?" Luigi asked.

"Game plan? Well, the Lightnings, if they made the playoffs, have the advantage because they have Shroombert..." Wario rambled. Luigi facepalmed.

"I'm talking about the game, you idiot.

Luigi: Honestly, working with Wario and Bowser was a game-changing decision. Still, you gotta admit, they're both sorta lunatics.

"Well, Einstein, what do YOU think we ought to do?" Bowser snapped. Luigi rolled his eyes and casually leaned against a tree.

"Daisy's a high candidate in my opinion. She keeps trying to get me to allign with her. Sorta gets on my nerves," Luigi explained.

"I wouldn't mind her either because she's...er, never mind..." Wario muttered. Bowser nearly smacked him upside the head.

"Diddy wouldn't be bad either. He's sorta weak from his ankle, plus he annoys the living daylights out of me..."

"..."

"..."

"...good talk, good talk..."

Luigi: *facepalms* I rest my case. Which means I once again have to be the vendetta for their decisions.

Wario: ...you rang?

Daisy sighed as she and Yoshi began shouting out possibilities on the hike to the springs. The floral princess was nervous that she was everyone's target to be going home tonight.

"If only I'd managed to get Luigi with us, then we might have had the numbers and now I could be going home..." Daisy groaned. Yoshi tried to calm down his partner.

"It's okay. Remember?" Yoshi explained as he began digging, soon revealing his hidden immunity idol. "We DO have the numbers. We've got the idol."

Yoshi: I really don't want to waste the immunity idol so early in this game, as come merge it'll be crucial to Daisy's and my survival in this game.

"Right, right...still, who should we vote for? Everyone kinda wants to vote everyone else out. You can't even guess who everyone's gunning for since we all sorta split into our three seperate groups..."

"Let's go through everyone. Yoshi, no. Daisy, no. Luigi, possibly. Toadette, likely not. Diddy, maybe. Bowser, also likely not. Wario, could be."

"Wario might be a good choice since a bunch of people are annoyed at him," Daisy reasoned. "Luigi has nearly all the cards in his hands, and Diddy's starting to get somewhere with his strategies...gosh, I didn't realize voting would be this hard!"

Daisy: In the end, Tribal Council sucks. You hope you vote for the right person all the while praying that it isn't you who's bamboozled.

The tribe began to pack their bags. Wario and Luigi grabbed their torches before heading out.

**Tribal Council**

"Come on in," Jeff replied cooly as the Nokatan tribe entered the sacred tribal sanctuary. "Grab a torch, approcah a flame. Didn't think I'd have to say this three weeks in, but fire represents life. Once your fire is out, so are you." He and the blue tribe sat down.

"Okay. Let's get right to things. Bowser, how does it feel knowing that this is the FIRST tribal council you guys have been to?"

"In all reality, it's pretty nerve-wracking Jeff. I feel like a toddler at his first day of school, confused as of what to do, who to go for, what decisions to make, et cetera."

"Toadette, are you surprised to be at tribal council?"

"Honestly, not really. Earlier today we got into a huge vendetta which could certainly explain our lacking of performance during the immunity challenge."

"Yoshi, is tonight's vote an easy decision, considering you've been with each other for a while now that alliances and groups have likely formed?"

"It's not easy. It never is. You could vote for the weakest link, the toughest competitor, the swing vote, the most strategic ally, the person nobody gets along with for their excessive immaturity-"

"You aren't referring to me when you said that, you'd better hope," Wario threatened.

"You threatening me? Please. You are the hardest person to get along with out here! You constantly whine about everything, you make crude and cruel comments, you're a lazy bum, and yeah, I think those are excellent reasons to vote for you!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"I second that," Daisy announced. Wario glared and whispered something to his allys.

"...wow. Luigi, by the looks of it, things really haven't been going well the past few days at camp."

"We're just a group of seven people who had luck in challenges. But our chemistry is starting to lower, and if we keep this up, we'll definitely be screwed."

Jeff looked at his watch. "Well then, with that being said, it is time to vote. Wario, you're up."

**Voting Order: Wario/Diddy/Toadette/Daisy/Bowser/Luigi/Yoshi**

_Votes For/Who Voted/Explanation_

Daisy: Wario "You tomboys need to learn to keep your mouth shut and stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Peace."

Wario: Toadette "Dude, nobody here likes you. You're mean, dominant, obsessive, and insane. Learn to get along with people, or learn not to cry like the loser you are when you go home."

?: Luigi "Simply my decision."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"If anybody has the immunity idol and would like to use it, now would be the time to do so," Daisy slightly turned to Yoshi for help, but Yoshi shook his head. Daisy sweatdropped as she sunk back in her seat.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Everyone took a deep breath as Jeff opened the container and grabbed the first ballot.

"First vote, Daisy." Daisy bit her lip at the site of her cursive name.

"Second vote, Wario." Wario scoffed as Daisy panicked at the site of seeing her own vote.

"Third vote, Daisy." The princess turned to Yoshi who was also starting to get a bit nervous.

"Fourth vote, Yoshi." Daisy and Yoshi both looked at each other nervously.

"Fifth vote, Wario." Wario nearly let out an outburst.

"Sixth vote...Wario." Wario nearly raised a finger as Daisy began to hope that...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sixth person voted off Survivor: Isle Delfino, Wario. You need to bring me your torch."

"Bah humbug," he sighed as he took a few seconds to get out of his seat. "Sealed the deal with my so-called 'fat mouth'. Why, I oughta-"

"Wario, the tribe has spoken," Jeff responded hastily, putting out Wario's flame. "It's time for you to go." With that, the obese Wicked Brother disappeared over the bridge. Everyone but Bowser sighed with relief.

"After an interesting first Tribal Council for Nokatan, Wario was chosen to go. Did your decision improve the chemistry between your tribe? We'll find out soon enough. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night."

The now six Nokatan members trudged back to their campsite through the exotic wilderness called Isle Delfino.

Confession:

Wario: *rambling* I really don't know what to say right now so I'm gonna go ahead and just say it that it was pointless in voting me out since everyone knows how awesome I am and they ought to worship me on their hands and knees BUT THEY DIDN'T so they are screwed over so badly and all I gotta say is I gotta say a bunch of things yeah Bowser do good without my epic quality of muscle there to take down the rest of the losers hope you win and I think I'm gonna pass out since I forgot to brea-

**Votes for Who/Who Voted:**

_**Wario:** Diddy, Toadette, Daisy, Yoshi_

**_Daisy:_**_ Wario, Bowser_

**_Yoshi:_**_ Luigi_

_Next time on...Survivor!_

_With his biggest ally gone, Bowser begins to experience something new...fear._

"Listen, I just want to say that I definitely ought to be here because come merge..."

Luigi: I can just listen to him go on and on and on again about it. I. Make. My. Own. Decisions.

_Pintaso begins to get overconfident._

"Let's win this challenge since we know we totally can now!

Birdo: We have so much higher spirits now. It's, like, impossible to lose.

_And a game-changing confession._

"Wait, what's that note?"

* * *

***shot again for no good reason***

**Okay, okay, okay. Sorry for taking forever. I'll try my hardest not to do that again. Anyways, dun dun dun! End of episode! Wario got voted out. (I bet no one is sad about this) Please leave a review! And if you so comment something like 'FINALLY YOU LIAR'...well, let's just say you might not live to see the next episode...whenever that may be...*shot* :P**


	9. Piece of Lint Fascinated Me

***sweatdrops***

_**It's okay, dude. You have plenty of time to update. Plenty...of...time...**_

***countdown* 3...2...1...KA-BOOM!**

***explodes***

**Heh...heh...heh...I was that close to succesfully updating without MindBlower's review exploding. *makes mental note to install screening system to prevent explosives from entering reviews ever again* Anyways, after two months (better than 5 1/2...), I managed to update. This episode is more like one of my 'meh' episodes, so sorry if it isn't that great. Next episode when the merge happens though...hoo boy, THAT will be the icing on the cake. :P**

**Oh, and the title sequence deal changed so that it looks more like the actual CBS season (woots to Fabio for winning though I was rooting for Holly). Plus I decided due to the challenge to make the game the normal 39 days instead of 42.**

**Ahem. And now I present to you...Episode 8.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on...Survivor!_

_Pintaso becomes divided upon their consistent losses._

Rosalina groaned. "Oh, just everyone on our tribe hates each other, and we're gonna be warped away one by one because we're so DIVIDED!"

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY WILL YOU PEOPLE?" Birdo butted in with pure rage in her tone.

Bowser Jr.: This game screws up everything, it seems like. Your friendships, confidence, physical ability, mind, all down the drain! Everyone bickers, everyone complains, everyone's tired, and everyone's so overly stressed on what to do!

_But Nokatan's morale isn't bubbling with positivity either._

"And what gives you the instinct that we aren't gonna screw up this next mission, huh? Oh, thanks for jinxing it!" Daisy replied sarcastically as Bowser fumed.

"Shut up, okay! Seriously! Golly! Just go away or something, ugg!"

Toadette moaned and rolled her eyes. "As much as I want to keep up this winning streak of ours, I wish Wario could just shut up sometimes!

_Luigi makes a bold move._

"I want to be a part of your alliance."

Bowser and Wario both applauded and agreed to let him in. Just like that.

Luigi: I'm pulling it out of the closet, putting it on, and strutting the runway to victory, cuz Mr. L is back baby.

_At the reward challenge, Nokatan won yet another reward._

"Congratulations Nokatan. You'll take a scenic hike up to Pianta Village. All afternoon you'll enjoy massages, hot tub, dessert, and special toothbrushes." Everyone started screaming in excitement.

Bowser Jr. laid down on the ground in defeat as Rosalina tried wiping away oncoming tears.

"I'm just so tired of losing," she sobbed as Birdo tried her best to comfort her ally.

_Daisy, finding out that she was going to be the next target, tried to smooth talk Luigi back into her alliance._

Luigi raised an eyebrow as Daisy strolled over to his massage bed. "Where are you going with this-"

"Shh. Let ME do the talking here," Daisy ordered as she continued to make his neck want to suicide. Luigi eventually caved in and listened to what Daisy had to say about the alliance deal.

Daisy: Knowing that Luigi could be my last hope at staying in, I did whatever I could, but can I trust that? Not one bit...

_But back at camp, Wario can't seem to make anyone happy._

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the heck was that for?" Toadette interrogated as she threw the lid back off the pan.

Diddy Kong: I swear Wario's brain is just filled with garlic or something. He's such a freakshow to our tribe. You know, I actually WISH we could go to tribal council for once and vote somebody out!

_After a rough night in the rain, Pintaso tries to raise their spirits for a volleyball immunity challenge. _

"Well, might as well head out to the challenge. Hopefully we can actually perform well and try our hardest," Jr. declared.

_And to their surprise..._

"**PINTASO WINS IMMUNITY!**"

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES BABY!" Pintaso screamed as they cheered endlessly for the next few minutes. The rain clouds above the challenge area parted to reveal a tropical rainbow.

"Nokatan, I'll see you at tribal council tonight. Head on back to camp."

_The cocky Nokatan tribe, now having to face tribal for the first time, planned their move in haste._

Yoshi: I really don't want to waste the immunity idol so early in this game, as come merge it'll be crucial to Daisy's and my survival in this game.

"I'm just scared that I'm gonna be going home since I'm the weakest player in everybody's eyes."

_But in the end, the choice became obvious._

"Wario."

"Wario."

"Wario, the tribe has spoken," Jeff responded hastily, putting out Wario's flame.

_Now, with only one more tribal council before the merge, which alliances will pull ahead, and who will crash and burn?_

Title theme plays.

**Pintaso: Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario, Bowser Jr.**

**Nokatan: Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy, Luigi**

**39 Days, 18 People, 1 Survivor**

**Nokatan-Night 21**

Four of the islanders returned to the camp with smiles on their faces, as one was filled with chagrin, and the another a state of mutuality.

Toadette: Last night could become my favorite tribal council ever. Wario, who was by far the most annoying pyschopath I've ever dealt with, paid his dues and kicked the bucket. Right now, Diddy and I are two strong, and with Wario out of the question, it's an evenly matched battle between three alliances.

"Grah!" Diddy exclaimed as he covered his ears. "Please tell me these crickets are not gonna be chirping ALL NIGHT TONIGHT." The crickets ignored his plea and continued annoying the heck out of everyone.

"God, that was close," Daisy sputtered as she collapsed back down inside the shelter. "This is gonna be brutal making it to the merge."

"Just remember, we still have the main control right now," Yoshi informed as Daisy grinned sheepishly in remembrance of the idol.

Yoshi: With the standards as close as they are now, the one thing that can give Daisy and I an edge over the others is that I have the hidden immunity idol, which could prove to be vital later on in this game.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Bowser worried as he and Luigi whispered outside their campsite.

"We never had the majority for Wario. You and I both knew he'd be the one to go anyways unless whoever found the idol was blatant enough to flush it to him. But we still have control of the deck here. All we need is to either win immunity, or work with Didette or Daishi to get the other ones out, and come merge we can still be on fire." Luigi appeared sincere in what he said as Bowser nodded and took it all in.

"Well, it just depends on who can make the smartest moves. It's you and me here on out," Bowser stated. Sinister music played in the background as a clip of a snake was shown slithering along a branch.

Luigi: I've given up playing this game with other people. Lunatics, they are. What, do they really think they can trust ME in the fullest? Puh. They're just like tissues; you use them and move on. Bowser's panicky about leaving now that he knows I straight up lied to his face. I can just listen to him go on and on and on about it again. I. Make. My. Own. Decisions.

**Pintaso-Day 22**

Sunshine poured in from the clouds in the distance, blinding the tribe enjoying a peaceful slumber. The ragtag group groggily awakened to start off the rest of their day.

Birdo: This morning, the sun came shining in, which was a really pleasant sight considering all our previous setbacks. With this, we're ready to keep our chin up and continue doing what we just started doing until the merge comes, which is likely coming REAL SOON. So, it's best to figure out your strategy BEFORE it happens so you aren't left a sitting duck waiting to be shot and killed.

"You and I both know that the merge is coming," Birdo explained as she and Mario took a walk to get more water. "Which means, you need to plot out your ideas on paper beforehand so you know which routes are the best to take in order to get farther ahead."

"Question. Unless you want to chop down a tree and waste tons of water to convert it into paper, we don't have any. There's your journal though, but I remember how THAT went down..."

"Really? You HAVE to be so literal?"

"...continue."

"As I was saying," Birdo resumed, "you need to figure out all the various possibilities you can do to get to the finals while still receiving the most jury votes. The merge is a great time to do this; alliances tend to blend together and new ideas are spread. I've had an idea of my own."

Mario: Early today, Birdo pulled me aside and started acting like my mother with all this final pre-merge advice. Well, I suppose that IS her occupation. I just can't comprehend why she chose ME of all people to tell this too.

The plumber lifted the lid to collect the water as Birdo got to the meat of her speech. "What I'm saying is, I think it would be best if you and I joined up. Why? Well, nobody would suspect it. Bowser Jr. is most likely joining his ruthless father, and Donkey Kong will probably talk to Diddy some. From what I think, the two green guys, Luigi and Yoshi, seem like they're in danger from some alliance of four. Merely personal speculation, but still. We join up with them and have a solid four to the end. Thoughts?"

Birdo: I incredibly lied to Mario about everything. Heck, he's so gullible like that. Any smart person would realize that what I said was pure jibberish, but not Mario. I figured hey, get his head cocky and confident, and BAM. Hit him dead on like a dear in headlights.

Donkey Kong: Right now, all anyone can talk about is when we merge after the next tribal. We have GOT to win, or else we'll go in 6-4, and I have a good chance of being the dropped castaway. Conspiricy theories or whatnot are flying through the camp about what's gonna happen. I wish I brought earplugs so I wouldn't go insane from all this.

Rosalina and Bowser Jr. were the only two people in the shelter at that time. Bowser Jr. sprawled out his legs and let loose a big yawn.

"Uuuuuuuuuuaaaaag. I can't believe it's been 3 weeks out here already," Jr. gaped excitedly. Rosalina chuckled once or twice.

Jr.: So far, this 'surviving' game has been a yummy piece o' cake. We've just passed the halfway point, and everything going on right now is great. Pssht, how is this even considered 'difficult'? 

"So what are those Oompa Loompas like?" the Koopa prodigy questioned. Rosalina rolled her eyes a little lit.

"They're called 'Lumas'. But they're my family. You know how that feels with five-"

"Seven."

"...siblings. Only these guys are my whole life. It's my responsibility that they're safe and sound."

Jr. smiled. "That's kinda like how my mom was. She always knew what was best for me in everythig. Then dad went bad and my mom left..." Rosalina excused herself for one moment.

Rosalina: Jr. just mentioning his mom...it brought back a lot of memories of my own family. How the comet once cam and I was left alone on the planet as my mom passed away to be reborn at a later time...*teary* I just touched me deep down and made me remember how much I love my Lumas, as they're the only thing I have left now.

**Nokatan-Day 22**

Toadette jumped out of bed at the smell of smoke. To her surprise, Bowser was already awake, attempting to overcook a large portion of rice.

Toadette: I really could not believe it. I'm always the one who cooks the meals around here because I know how to make them right and make them thriftily. Our rations don't run out when I'm in charge. But Bowser, disappointed that Wario's torch got snuffed, decided to be 'useful' for once by wasting about 2 good cups of rice.

"I was just trying to prove that I'm a valuable member to this tribe," Bowser confessed to Toadette's accusation. "Listen, I just want to prove that I definitely ought to be here because come merge I'm the swing vote person you want to keep around..."

Toadette: In all honesty I struggled not to whap him upside the head with the scalding frying pan.

Daisy stretched into consciousness that morning, satisfied that it was a nice day out. The smell of cooking smoke alerted her as she crept out of the shelter and hung her knapsack against the side of the shelter. She rolled her eyes when she heard Bowser rant about being vital and trotted over to the forest for a place to do a confessional. Suddenly, she began to smell something thicker than the smoke back at the campfire.

Daisy: All of a sudden I can feel the dust blowing into my face, and I begin coughing. Merely 20 yards away from me there's this ginormous palm tree on fire like an Olympic torch. It was just burning so abruptly and violently that I was starting to fear that the entire island was going to burn down.

The floral princess coughed and sprinted back to the camp to alert the others. Diddy gasped as smoke began to rise up over the jungle timberline. The tribe huddled together in fear as the fire got larger and larger.

Luigi: *jittery* W-w-w-weeeeeeell w-what were w-w-we s-supposed to do in a s-situation l-l-like that, a f-fire j-j-j-just burning out of c-control, I mean s-seriously?

The fire began dying down a little bit after engulfing another nearby tree. What was left was mostly just plain smoke.

Daisy: All I can say was thank GOD it didn't spread any further, or all our entire camp could have been cooked to a toast. The bad news is...the burning tree contained nearly our entire banana supply.

"Well, NOW what are we going to do about food?" Diddy complained, ticked off that he was now bananaless. "We have barely enough rice to suffice these next few days-"

"We have plenty," Toadette corrected. "Well, we HAD plenty until Bowser wasted a good portion earlier today-"

"Gee I am just SO SORRY that I apparently can't do anything right in your precious little KITCHEN."

Yoshi groaned as Bowser and Toadette stomped off in different directions. He, Luigi, Daisy, and Diddy were left alone. They stared at the pot of rice boiling and noticed that the second batch had overcooked as well. Luigi sniffled. Yoshi twitched. Diddy fainted. Daisy facepalmed.

Diddy: Big ordeal with the fire scare this morning, and now we've officially wasted about 1/8 of our total rice amount that we had before because Toadette and Bowser acted like babies about a simple breakfast meal. I think everyone's just down now that our winning streak ended.

"The fire was a signal that things around her are about to get VERY interesting," Luigi exclaimed. An angry seagull was seen flying overhead as rain clouds were shown spanning the sky in super speed. Soon the fire was out for certainty.

**Pintaso-Day 22**

As Bowser Jr. rummaged through his pocket, he noticed the immunity idol note that he'd had about a week ago.

Bowser Jr.: I used to have an idol a while ago, but as daddy would say, *mimicky* 'I got careless and was stupid and let the precious thing out of my claws gosh darn it'. Fact is, if our tribe wins the reward tomorrow, I'm more than 100% positive there's going to be a clue to a hidden immunity idol. With the merge coming right around the corner, I need to do my best to A., win the reward, B., find the clue, which will probably be in a food bowl or something like that, and C., hurry back to camp and find it before it's too late.

Rosalina walked up to Donkey Kong swiftly. "Listen, what happens if we end up losing the next immunity challenge? Who do we choose to vote out?"

D.K. scoffed. "IF we lose immunity? Tch, is 'if' even in the vocabulary? Dude, we just beat the other tribe, so what says we can't beat them furthermore? I...and the rest of us beasted last challenge."

The ape snorted and ran off into the woods. Rosalina stared at him for a while before rolling her eyes towards the cameraman.

Rosalina: I cannot believe how arrogant my entire tribe appears to be getting right now! All we did was win ONE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, and it was THAT CLOSE, and I was the one to GET the point, and I'm NOT THE ONE with the big head here! Right now I feel like the only sane person on my tribe is me. Mario's arrogant about himself, D.K.'s lazy and takes credit constantly, Jr.'s a whiny little brat, and I wouldn't be surprised if Birdo was psycho. Goodness!

She sighed as she collapsed on the beach and listened to the sounds of waves crashing against the sand, eroding consistently. Birdo plopped herself down next to Rosalina.

"So, what are you thinking right now?" Birdo asked.

"If you really want to know I'm really getting tired of playing with this tribe, THAT'S what."

"Hey, what's the matter Rosie?-"

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING ME THAT NICKNAME OF DEATH EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeesh, SOMEBODY woke up on the wrong side of the shelter this morning..."

"The shelter that houses the village idiots," Rosalina concluded as she stood up and walked back to find a lonely spot in the jungle. Birdo blinked twice.

Birdo: Three weeks out here and already everybody's starting to feel the insane bug. Which really isn't good when this is a mental struggle to last these 39 days. Heck, we're only halfway FINISHED! At least I feel safe about the immunity challenge, since now we know we CAN win.

Bowser Jr. got up from a nap to get more firewood when a gust of wind came by. He fussed and straightened his hair as Mario continued jogging.

Mario: Sure, I'm a 'plumber', but saving princesses is my definite forte, okay? This show is like the perfect diet for me, but I have to keep in shape by excersing so I don't actually become WEAK. Of course, I end up having to play alongside Donkey Kong, the monstrous mammal of muscle. Another reason we don't get along.

Mario caught his breath and took a gulp out of his canteen. Somehow, the H2O molecules from the water worked his way through chemical reactions to give oxygen to the brain to cause an idea to occur.

Mario: At that moment, I realized the perfect thing to do. The idea hit me dead on like a deer in the headlights. *gong* Thank you Birdo!

"Dude, LISTEN to me for a second," Mario explained as the person he talked to rolled their eyes. "I think you and I need to allign with each other. Nobody will suspect it so long as you don't act stupid-"

"Stupid? What kind of alliance involves calling the other person STUPID?"

"For crying out loud just give me the floor okay?" Mario groaned as D.K. rolled his eyes a second time. "If we join forces, we can totally OBLITERATE everyone else because they'll be too dumb to think that you and me of all people would ever want to work together. Heck, you don't know how hard this is killing me right now. Just accept it and we can win."

Donkey Kong pondered on this for a second or two or three or four or five or six or seven or nineteen-

"Can you make up your mind already? It's a yes or no question."

"I'm hungry." Now Mario took part of the eye-rolling technique.

Donkey Kong: So, apparently the plunger talked to the ape and sucked up an alliance...wait, what?

Mario: *facepalms*

**Nokatan-Night 22**

About a trillion sand crabs skittered away from the shore as a wave pounded against the shoreline. The cameraman flew back quite a bit with the crabs. Music began playing more and more as the waves increased. Rain began pouring as the Nokatan tribe snoozed away cozily in their shelter.

Suddenly, a monstrous wave engulfed the beach, swarming it's way over towards the shelter. Toadette screamed as the wave captured half the shelter with it's overwhelming power, dragging the side branches and utensils back towards the ocean.

"Oh my god," Yoshi commented as he looked at the destruction. The shelter was in shambles, with the roof dangling delicately off the side while covered in sand. Pots, pans, rice, and supplies were scattered all over the place. The fire was washed out, so everything was in pitch blackness.

Diddy: Can I just announce this as being the world's wosrt day in history out here? First, we get no sleep from stupid crickets, then some fire scares the crap out of us, and now, in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, our entire campsite is a flood zone. Our camp just turned into a hell!

"Please tell me that this is NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW," Diddy fussed as the waves began calming down.

"Well, we gotta move our entire shelter in the woods unless we want a water park splash again," Bowser growled.

"We can't just MOVE the shelter. We have to physically rebuild the shelter, and it's 2 in the morning or whatever!" Toadette cried.

Bowser: Things are really starting to look down. I know my head could be on the chopping block, but things like these don't make you feel any better. It's just rotten luck oppourtunities to help as long as I'm in this game.

Luigi sighed as he squished his way through the sand to find his canteen bottle. "Dude, we lost like half the rations we had, too."

Luigi: My brother's probably chillaxing smugly over at that Pintaso tribe while the six of us are in a screwed situation over here. We have about enough rice to last two or so days now. Our nice fruit tree decided to be suicidal and burn itself yesterday. We lost all of our fishing hooks centuries ago. It's the worst case scenario, bro.

"No use in dilly-dallying," Daisy spat as he began untying some of the palm leaf fronds. Yoshi agreed and went to grab his sack. He felt inside when suddenly he realized something missing:

The hidden immunity idol.

Yoshi: To top off the wedding cake, the doggone wave came in and found a way to snatch the idol away. My entire system went on panic mode.

"Dude, what did you do with it?" Daisy mouthed to her ally as Yoshi shrugged and began searching the entire waste zone. He wanted to scream in frustration when it didn't show up anywhere. Bowser looked back at Yoshi to notice a small slip of paper on the ground.

"Hey, what's that note?" he wondered.

Bowser: The flood somehow brought up the clue to hidden immunity idol. I have no idea HOW LONG it is or who has it or not, but it's huge that if I look for it, I can find the chance. This could be a lifesaver.

Yoshi: It humored me a bit that Bowser wouldn't be able to find the idol once he found the clue unless he found it luckily among the pile. But I don't have to worry about that again, because after an hour once we finished the new shelter, I managed to find it. Now it's about 5 in the morning and I've gotten no sleep. Here's hoping I don't pass out at the challenge.

It was nearly morning time when the tribe collected their belongings and built a temporary shelter farther up the bay.

**Pintaso-Day 23**

Sun shone warmly through the Pintaso tribe's campsite, totally opposite to the storm patterns circulating over Nokatan.

Rosalina: Things are really looking up right now. We're having perfect weather, we're all in raised spirits, and I really feel confident about this challenge today.

Rosalina was surprised to see that the flag for the challenge was already up at the tree mail.

_To win the prize this challenge involves:_

_Swim, step, smash, solve_

_With a great reward and immunity at stake_

_To make the merge, don't be your tribe's flake._

"FLAKES? I eat FLAKES for BREAKFAST. Literally," Donkey Kong boasted as he pounded his chest anxiously.

Donkey Kong: Look man; we have NOTHING to lose at this point. Not like we were going to lose in the first place, of course.

"Well, let's go crush some puny little Nokatan buggies under our HEELS!" Bowser Jr. cheered. The tribe agreed and headed towards the challenge site, hoping for the best.

**Nokatan-Day 23**

"God, I feel like I want to faint right now," Luigi dozed as Daisy accidentally knocked one of the torches on him.

"Right now, all I care about is the fact that we survived yesterday," Bowser brought up. Nobody could argue with his logic as the packed up and headed out.

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!"

The fantastic five from Pintaso hiked their way across the beach to the mat. Nokatan was soon to follow, everybody looking completely exhausted. Nobody was surprised to see that Wario was missing from their group.

"I'll take back the immunity idol Birdo," Jeff explained, extending his hand for it. Birdo kissed it farewell and unwillingly gave it back.

"All right, let's get to the basics of today's challenge. You'll each have three swimmers and two puzzles solvers. On my go, one of the swimmers from each tribe must make their way across a balance beam stretching over the water. That person will then dive out and swim over to that high platform. You must climb up the ladder, grab the axe, and jump out in an attempt to smash the tile. Once the tile is smashed, a key will be released and sent flying out towards the water. You must then dive down, retrieve the key, and swim back. Once you're back across the balance beam and over the line, another person will go out. Each swimmer will go twice. Once you have all six keys, the puzzle people will have to use the keys to unlock the chest containing puzzle pieces for a 3D map of Isle Delfino. The team that correctly solves the puzzle first wins immunity and reward. Make sense?" Pintaso nodded eagerly while Nokatan nearly took a snooze right then and there.

"Wanna know what your playing for?" Bowser Jr. shouted 'YES!' at the top of his lungs as everyone else just stared at him. Awkward...

"Besides desired immunity...well, I'm not going to tell you until after the challenge." Bowser Jr. shouted 'NO!' at the top of his lungs as everyone else just stared at him. Awkward...

Jeff grinned. "Nokatan, you have one extra player, who are you gonna sit out?" Daisy, being the tiredest of the group, ran to rest on the bench.

"Well then...choose your roles, and we'll wait on my go."

"FOR PINTASO, THE THREE SWIMMERS ARE MARIO, BOWSER JR., AND BIRDO! FOR NOKATAN, THE THREE SWIMMERS ARE TOADETTE, LUIGI, AND YOSHI! SURVIVOR'S READY...GOOOO!"

Mario and Toadette hit the ground running as the reached the balance beam at the same time. Mario struggled a bit and fell off as Toadette took her time and gained an advantage over Mario. She reached the end first and she jumped off and began her swim towards the platform. Mario finished seconds later and was right on her tail. Toadette pulled herself up on the platform about the same time as Mario, but Mairo got a better lead as he climbed up, grabbed the axe, and successfully made contact with one of the tiles. Toadette had just reached the top when Mario grabbed the key and was swimming back. Soon Toadette had managed to jump from her short legs and release a key. The plumber made it back first as he sprinted towards the mat.

"MARIO IS BACK FIRST! JR. CAN GO OUT!"

Seconds later Toadette arrived and both the original Cataquala members were making their way towards the water. Luigi caught up to Bowser Jr. on the balance beam and managed to surpass him when Jr. fell off. Luigi now had a beatufiul lead as he started his swim towards the ladder. Bowser Jr. was only a little ways into the water when Luigi made it. The green cad clambered his way to the top as he sprung out to smash the tile. Bowser Jr. pulled himself up the ladder as Luigi grabbed the key and sped back. Jr. decided to throw the axe at the tile instead and went 'Geronimo' down. He began to catch up to Luigi as he darted back and allowed Yoshi to go. Bowser Jr. made it about fifteen seconds later and tagged Birdo.

The two lovebirds made it across the beam with ease as Yoshi had the headstart on the swim. Birdo struggled to keep up but didn't fall more behind Yoshi. The green dino hopped up the steps and darted out to smash the tile. He, however, forgot he needed the axe, so he didn't have enough length to smash one. He fell back down as Birdo had the tiniest lead on him. Both ran back up, smashed the tile, snatched the key, swam back, and ran towards the mat. Birdo collapsed on the mat.

Toadette and Mario both started back at the same time like before. Toadette made it across the beam first as she did a cool flip into the water. Jeff applauded. She and Mario stroked towards the platform and repeated the same process as before. Toadette was starting to get farther ahead of Mario as she smashed the next tile. When she fell down in the water, though, she couldn't find the key anywhere and began struggling. This allowed Mario to get back to shore again first as Jr. ran back out.

Jr. tripped on his way to the beam, somersaulting onto the ground.

"Ooh," Jeff commented. Toadette made it and Luigi ran out as Jr. brushed himself off and went across the beam. He fell off once again as Luigi swam back towards the platform. Soon Jr. was back off and he began swimming. Both tribes cheered as Luigi ran back up the ladder and broke a fifth tile. He was gaining a beautiful lead on Jr. as the Koopa Kid made it to the platform. Once he'd smashed the tile, Yoshi was already going.

Yoshi was paddling towards the platform when Bowser Jr. finally made it back. Birdo tried her hardest to catch up to Yoshi's lead, which only began to increase more and more. Yoshi hopped up each step and made a leap towards the tile WITH the axe this time. It shattered on contact, but the key was stuck in one of the pieces. Birdo was swimming by him as Yoshi searched the pieces for the key. Birdo had smashed the tile when Yoshi finally found it and was heading back. The two dinosaurs crossed the mat with the final puzzle pieces about 10 seconds apart from each other.

"BOTH TRIBES HAVE ALL THEIR PIECES! DIDDY, BOWSER, ROSALINA, AND DONKEY KONG CAN START WORKING ON THE PUZZLE!"

Bowser bit into one of the bags in an attempt to untie them. Diddy poured the 3D defunkatated pieces onto the work table and began spreading them out. Rosalina tried her best to picture the dolphin outline of Isle Delfino as Donkey Kong stared at the pieces in confusion.

Bowser placed the corner piece on the table by shoving it in place. Nokatan finished all the multi-layered corners as Pintaso tried working on the Isle Delfino outline from memory.

"This goes here," Rosalina informed her partner.

"Um, put it there," Diddy ordered.

"Things are getting close," Jeff pointed out as more and more pieces began falling in place.

Finally, one tribe shouted done as Jeff walked over to inspect the puzzle. He looked at it for a second before making his decision.

"PINTASO WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

The red tribe shouted victoriously as they celebrated in a group huddle.

Mario: YEAH BABY! Another challenge won! This just shows we are something to be messed with. Ratio for merge is looking GREAT now!

After everyone began calming down, Jeff resumed speaking.

"Congratulations Pintaso tribe, not only do you win reward, but you are also safe tonight from tribal council," the Koopa explained as Bowser Jr. eagerly ran forward to collect the victory token. Nokatan sulked a bit, knowing they were losing another member, when suddenly Birdo had realization.

"Wait, what IS the reward?" she asked.

Jeff grinned. "Forgot to mention that. Meh, simply feasting, chowing, and a nice break." The Pintaso tribe stood motionless. "Oh, and the task to choose one person from the Nokatan to join you on the reward to be safe from the vote tonight." Sinister music began playing.

Toadette: I KNEW SOMEHOW that there was going to be a twist to winning the challenge. All I could do at that point was pray they chose me.

After discussing amongst themselves, the tribe came to a final decision. Donkey Kong whispered it in Jeff's ear. "Daisy, you'll be joining the Pintaso tribe on the reward."

Daisy: I have no idea WHY the other tribe went with me as their guest for reward, but I really didn't care. Free reward, free immunity, what could make it any better? Then all of a sudden it hit me that Yoshi was alone.

"Nokatan tribe minus Daisy, I have nothing else to say, get back to camp and I'll see you at tribal," Jeff reminded. Once the blue team had left, Jeff's attention returned to the Pintaso tribe plus Daisy.

"Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention one teensy detail about the reward. You'll be spending it aboard that yacht," the host announced, pointing towards the ocean as a 72-foot luxury yacht was seen sailing amongst the horizon, blowing it's foghorn. "Have an awesome afternoon!"

An awesome afternoon they would have indeed.

**Pintaso-Day 23**

"OH MY GOD!" Birdo cheered as she and the others boarded the grand ship overwhelmingly.

Rosalina: The reward was absolutely unbelievable. The closest I ever got to a luxury cruise and now I was on it. This massive yacht with three decks, a lounge, a patio, and so much more...it was truly spectacular.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming, right?" Jr. teased as everyone ran over to a wooden table. Hot dogs, hamburgers, sandwiches, chips, salad, pizza, dessert, and beverages were scattered along the bench buffet, begging the hungry Survivors to eat them. Daisy felt a little bit uncomfortable as everyone began chowing down.

Daisy: I was incredibly greatful that I was chosen, but I just couldn't feel myself there. I'm a Nokatan, not a Pintaso, and here I was like a race car in the Barbie section of the store, hoping to speed my way out of this. Thankfully, their tribe has some really nice, chatty people on it.

"Aw, don't be such a shy guy, have a seat!" D.K. encouraged as Daisy smiled and sat herself down at the table with the other Pintaso members. "I just want to say 'welcome aboard' to our extra special guest today." Everyone toasted their glasses as the Sarasa princess couldn't resist laughing.

"Oh my goodness, this pizza is so delicious!" both she and Rosalina sputtered at the same time. Mario nearly fell out of his seat in laughter.

The group continued talking about various things as Daisy included herself in conversation more and more. Finally Birdo decided to leave for a moment to explore other parts of the ship. She screamed when she saw the main deck.

Indoors contained a pool table, arcade machine, movie screen, and comfy sofa chairs. OUtodoors contained an actual pool, patio recliners, a golfing tee, and a select fishing spot. Value retail price: priceless.

Donkey Kong: It was literally just heaven on Earth. Every single thing you could possibly want to eat was served to you by order. Anything you could possibly want to do was already waiting your arrival. Literally, I didn't want to MOVE when they came to pick us up.

"CANNONBALL!" Jr. screamed as he dived into the water. Birdo shoook her head and hopped back out to get another brownie. Mario drowned a glass of wine within meer seconds.

Rosalina laughed a little as she got up and went inside to check out the set-up. She felt the leather with the palm of her hand, running down the comfy sofas. Suddenly, her glance was turned to the fake fruit display. Inside was a small slit of paper sticking out.

Rosalina: This was our first reward win for a while, so of COURSE there would be a hidden immunity idol clue. I was beyond ecstatic when I found out I soon had it in my possession. If I could go home and find it, it could change my entire game plan.

"What do you have there?" Daisy asked obnoxiously as Rosalina instantly stuffed the note in her dress pocket.

"N-nothing. Piece of lint fascinated me, that's all."

Daisy didn't look amused. "Yeah. Sure. Looks to me like you just found a clue to an idol girl!"

Rosalina: Of course, I end up getting caught by Snoopy. I suppose it might be a good thing, because I can use the idol to get her to work with me come merge time.

Daisy: What topped off my trip with the Pintaso tribe was finding an idol clue with Rosalina. Now Yoshi has an idol, and Rosalina has one. If I can sway her with us towards merge, we'll be literally unstoppable!

"Here, let's look at the clue," Daisy offered. Rosalina shrugged, looked to see if anyone was coming, then opened the note slowly. It read:

_30 paces to the left of your mail, where the rock curves out to form a tail. At the bottom of the tree where the roots display, here is where your seeked idol lay._

"Please tell me you know what the heck this is talking about," Daisy asked as Rosalina grinned. She knew where, and soon the idol would be hers.

"This. Is. Paradise." Mario stated as the yacht continued to sail around Isle Delfino serenely.

**Nokatan-Day 23**

Bowser flung his bag angrily at the ground when he and the others arrived back at camp. Toadette sat down on a log and tried hiding any oncoming tears while Diddy kicked a pot with his foot in fury.

Luigi: Losing really sucks. Gee, understatement of the year right there. But it's the truth. And now I really am starting to worry about what's going to happen tonight at tribal council since Daisy not being here might really shake things up.

Yoshi: I could be in serious danger right now. Serious. Huge. My biggest ally in this game is enjoying some heavenly feast or whatever whereas I'm left here to fend for myself in hopes that I can make the merge. Sure, I have the idol, but why in the world do I want to flush it? It's crucial to have when two tribes become one.

"Well, what's the game plan?" Toadette nagged Diddy. "You and I only have 2 whereas they might end up having three, you know."

"I'm self-aware," Diddy hissed as Toadette backed away from him. "We just need to go for whoever anyone else might be going for. For instance, I think Yoshi might be a good choice tonight since Daisy isn't here to boost his numbers up."

"That's probably a good idea," Toadette considered, "but I honestly wouldn't mind seeing Bowser leave his paranoid Wario gamestyle too."

"So many choices...so little time."

Bowser: There's been some serious scrambling around camp last minute. Everybody's been doing their best to convince everyone else to work with them to ensure their merge safety. I can't wait until merge; hopefully things won't become THIS chaotic. That is, if I actually MAKE the merge.

"You and I both know that Diddy is a threat, right?" Yoshi persuaded Bowser as they jogged along the beach. "Okay, he's not THAT big. But think of it this way: he and Toadette are likely going to swing over to the Pintaso tribe. That's just the way it is. Not to mention Diddy's probably going to get along really well with D.K., enought to, I dunno, ALLIGN with him. That's why I think we need to vote him out tonight. And that's my piece," he concluded.

"Wait, I don't see it. That's D.K. and that's IT. Why should I vote for him to keep you in?" Bowser pressed. Yoshi gulped.

Diddy ran up to Luigi. "So, who are you planning on voting out tonight?" Diddy asked.

"Um, I honestly haven't made up my mind yet," Luigi grumbled as he resumed collecting driftwood.

"Well, you should vote Yoshi. He's easily a big competitive threat for the challenges, and has so many allies he could work with. Birdo. Mario. Luigi. Rosalina. Do. The. Math."

Bowser tapped Toadette on the shoulder. Naturally, she screamed. "Good golly, all I wanted to ask you about was if you'd consider what I'm about to say!"

"Considering!" she cheered, raising her hands in the air. In an instant, imaginary confetti streamed from everywhere and Toadette finished her routine. Bowser didn't seem too impressed.

"Just listen to me for, oh, five seconds? Three words: Vote Diddy Out. If you haven't been able to see through his mask yet, he's a liar and a strategist. The ankle deal? He never really got HURT by that! The time-"

Toadette groaned. "Look, I know what you're trying to get for here, and even if it gets me out I still won't do it. I made a promise to Diddy. And your logic doesn't even make SENSE dude! Although I can't really blame you considering the odds of the shelter deal..."

Toadette: I've never seen so many people feel so scared at the same time. I haven't! Everyone's head is on the chopping block tonight for going home, so all anyone feels like talking about is how everyone else is good to get rid of. Even my biggest ally, Diddy! I just wish we could focus on bigger things, like continuing to make repairs to our shambled shelter that's in MUCH need of assistance, or how we can plan out our rice accordingly so we have enough for the next few days.

Diddy: I can't believe I'm saying this, but this vote is making it seem like alliances are out of the question. Still shocked at myself, but even if it means voting out my biggest cohort so I'd stay in...I'd do it.

Footage of a snake eating and digesting a bird could be seen by the viewers. Lucky viewers.

**Pintaso-Day 23**

The sun was slowly making it's way across the sky as Rosalina and Daisy rejoined the party outside. The sea breeze suddenly caught Mario's wift and made him remember fishing.

Mario: Ever since I was a tot of two or so, I've loved to fish. Even in the bathtub as a kid, I'd like to reel in the little suckers. This reward had impressive new fishing pole designed to improve the usage of the poles. It was fun to be back in the ocean fishing again.

"Woo! It's fishing season!" the plumber cheered as he tossed his line in. The yacht continued speeding away as the line was dragged along with it. A harder time to fish for Mario.

Birdo returned to the food bar. "This is just so dang good!" she whistled, biting in to an egg salad sandwich. A few seconds later she clutched her stomach and ran to the railing. You might be able to guess what happened after that...

Birdo: I threw up. I got seasick and I threw up. Although it probably didn't help that earlier I had completely gorged myself with barbecue and chips and wine that tasted so incredible.

"Hey, who's up for some golfing?" Daisy challenged. D.K., Bowser Jr., and Rosalina agreed and stepped up to the tee extending out into the waters.

Daisy went first. She steadied her grip, swang back, and shot the ball skyrocketting into the ocean.

Bowser Jr. went next. He almost tripped over his own feet as the ball lobbed itself at a little shorter distance.

Rosalina went third. She carried mostly her belongings (and the belongings of other people) that she almost collapsed under the intense weight.

D.K. went last, but instead of hitting the ball, he threw the entire bat WAAAAAAAAAY far into the sea. Everyone laughed as D.K. turned a shade of pink.

D.K.: I pulled such a Boston Rob with the golf club...at least it still went the farthest of the bunch?

A tangerine orange sky perched over Corona Mt., which stood proudly at the top of Isle Delfino. The group of six leaned against the railing and looked up. The entire island appeared to glow with a such a surreal color that it almost looked unreal.

Rosalina: It's almost hard imagining such beautfiul places out there in the world that most people hardly ever get to see, as they spend all day hovered around a little computer typing up spreadsheets for your boss and such. Isle Delfino truly is spectacular.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that!" Bowser Jr. squealed, jumping up and down while pointing to a large pod of whales in the distance.

"That is truly amazing," Rosalina sighed.

Bowser Jr.: *Copyright 2010 Bowser Jr. Koopa 'I do apologize for not cleaning up after myself after my stay on AWESOME ISLE DELIFNO!

"Whoa, I got something!" Mario called out as his line actually began sagging for once. D.K. rushed over to help as the two of them reeled in a 20 or so pound tropic fish.

"What a better way than to end Day 23; the reward of a lifetime; the knowledge that we're all safe from tribal council, and a beautfiul sunset over a gorgeous landscaping. AND now a catfish." Donkey Kong concluded.

The entire tribe burst into laughter as the yacht set sail back in course for both tribe camps.

Daisy: I just have this huge knot in my stomach about what's going to happen during tribal council tonight, and whether I'll come back from this reward to see my ally or someone else leave.

**Nokatan-Day 23**

As Pintaso enjoyed a relaxing trip back home, Nokatan continued it's mad scramble to stay in the game. Nobody had a clue how the tribal council would pan out that evening as almost everyone was working with and against each other.

"I keep feeling like tonight's my last night," Toadette sighed as she cleaned the camp utensils. "I really just want to make jury at least but I don't know whether or not it's going to happen." Diddy bit his lip, almost causing it to bleed.

Yoshi recalled the handshake Luigi and him had over who to vote for that night. He began wondering if he should stick with it or not.

"We're still in the same alliance, right man?" Bowser asked Luigi. the green fiend smiled weakly before looking away at the beach.

Everybody had discussed alliances and decisions. They all grabbed their torches and headed towards tribal council with their minds still swarming with thoughts.

Toadette: Yoshi needs to be voted out.

Bowser: Toadette is looking like the good choice.

Yoshi: Diddy Kong's stories could caust him tonight.

Diddy: Luigi's time on the island needs to end.

Luigi: Bowser's paranoia is about to do him bad.

**Tribal Council**

"Grab a torch and approach a flame," Jeff instructed. The five tribemates did exactly as they were told. Here went nothing...

Jeff adjusted his position. "So tell me, Toadette; 23 days. Almost the merge. What's driving you to keep going?"

"Um, I think I'd be considered greedy if I said the money, but that's what it is. Otherwise I might have given up, especially after how fun yesterday was..."

"Wait, Luigi, tell me about yesterday?"

"In a thirty second summary, we woke up to a minor brush fire, which totally devastated our banana stock, then later that day at, oh, MIDNIGHT this huge rogue wave obliterates our ENTIRE camp site. We had to get up and stay wet just to fix it so it's temporary. Yeah, Jeff, it was bad."

"Bowser, tell me what's going on? I mean, you guys used to be unstoppable and now you're going to be tied with the other tribe ratio-wise. What's happening, bro?"

"What's happening is that everyone's starting to get frantic and nervous about the dramatic situations and being the next one to go that everyone's brains are going on standby mode that we become so caught up with it in the challenges we don't concentrate enough to do well."

"Yoshi, do you feel comfortable about tonight's vote?"

"No. No, absolutely not. Anyone who CONSIDERS feeling smug about it is going to be an eliminated dead man. There's been so much talk going on that it's starting to come down to luck in my opinion."

"Diddy, how do you think tonight's vote will play out."

"All I know about tonight's vote is that it's someone getting voted out. And I just hope that someone isn't me.

"Well, with this interesting news being said, it's time to vote. Bowser, you're up."

**Voting Order: Bowser/Yoshi/Diddy/Luigi/Toadette**

_Votes For/Who Voted/Speech_

Bowser: _Toadette "_Look, you might have that great title 'King of Koopas', but with how scared you got and how much you had to ask people for help doesn't make me feel like you're the good show-tmer for the merge?

Yoshi: _Diddy_ Nothing personal my fellow green dude. Just buisness, which I made a lot of terms of.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to use it, now would be the time to do so." Yoshi reached into his pocket for a few moments before deciding that he'd take the risk on his own.

"Okay then, I'll start with the votes. First vote...Bowser." Bowser shrugged, firguring he'd have at least one vote.

"Toadette. One vote Bowser, one vote Toadette." Toadette adjusted her seat as she began biting her fingernails.

"Yoshi. We are tied, one vote Bowser, Toadette, and Yoshi." All three began growing more and more nervous.

"Fourth vote..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yoshi. Two votes Yoshi, one vote Bowser and Toadette." Yoshi shook his head and delivered a facepalm to his forehead.

"..."

"..."

"...Seventh person voted off Survivor: Isle Delfino...Yoshi. 3 votes is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Yoshi shrugged as he skipped over to grab his torch from the rack. Toadette stood up and gave him a farewell hug as he brought his torch over to Jeff. He reached his hand inside his pocket and sighed.

"Yoshi, the tribe has spoken," he announced, bringing the snuff right on his flame. "It's time for you to go."

"Later guys! Good luck Nokatan at merge!" Yoshi hollered as he disappeared into the night. The four remaining castaways waved at him as the Koopa stood up.

"Well, after a day of craziness and confusion, Yoshi, the kind at heart, ended up becoming your guys' choice. But was it worth it? We'll see what happens later on. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night."

Four lit torches were seen exiting the tribal council area and hiking on the trail back to their camp.

Confession:

Yoshi: Well, puh. I knew that the moment Daisy was selected for safety that I was in a trouble position. I'm proud of the playstyle I competed this game in though. I always worked hard around camp and in challenges, I always strived to do what was best for myself and others, and I never once turned on my main alliance with Daisy. I hope you last long and kick some serious Pintaso butt in future challenges. Peace out!

**Votes For Who/Who Voted:**

_**Yoshi: **Bowser, Luigi, Diddy_

**_Bowser: _**_Toadette_

**_Toadette: _**_Yoshi_

_Next time on...Survivor!_

_With the game arriving at the halfway mark, the tribes finally merge._

"WOO! This is what I've been waiting for ALL GAME!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Cheers to the final 10!"

_But with the merge comes shocking new updates._

"What the heck? Why is the idol not there?"

"Ow ow OOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"I refuse to ever work with him ever again."

"Please help me through this..."

* * *

**...dun dun dun? Yeah, not really. Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed; I really, really, really wanted to update this by Christmas. HOPEFULLY (I'm not promising, hence it's just HOPEFULLY) I'll be able to work on Survivor more in my spare time during Christmas Break so I can get up at least one merge episode before the holidays end. Maybe even New Year...**

**So anyways...MERRY CHRISTMAS FIVE DAYS IN ADVANCE! :P PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS!**


	10. Hope, Paranoia, and Upset

**Longest. Survivor. Chapter. I've. Ever. Written. *faints***

**AAAAAARGH! I suddenly have an intense disliking towards writing...because I'm either always occupied or have a case of Writer's Block. DX (Exhibit A: just look at three of my uncomplated stories) I'm really sorry that I take forever to come up with these chapters. I just hope you understand that I DO care about this and hope you guys like it.**

**And regarding Survivor: Fans VS Favorites...I got the nine players a long time ago. :O Please don't send in any more applications, okay? I'm sorry, but I already have all nine spots filled. Maybe I'll do something with the ones who didn't make it for a future Survivor, but who knows.**

_

* * *

_

Previously on...Survivor!

The Pintaso tribe thought strategically ahead for the merge.

Birdo: The merge is likely coming REAL SOON. So, it's best to figure out your strategy BEFORE it happens so you aren't left a sitting duck waiting to be shot and killed.

"Dude, LISTEN to me for a second," Mario explained as Donkey Kong rolled his eyes. "I think you and I need to allign with each other."

_But with strategy came cockiness._

D.K. scoffed. "IF we lose immunity? Tch, is 'if' even in the vocabulary?"

Rosalina: I cannot believe how arrogant my entire tribe appears to be getting right now! I feel like the only sane person on my tribe is me.

_Meanwhile, Nokatan experienced the worst day of their tribe's history with a sudden fire..._

Toadette jumped out of bed at the smell of smoke. Suddenly, she began to smell something thicker than the smoke back at the campfire.

Luigi: *jittery* W-w-w-weeeeeeell w-what were w-w-we s-supposed to do in a s-situation l-l-like that, a f-fire j-j-j-just burning out of c-control, I mean s-seriously?

Daisy: All I can say was thank GOD it didn't spread any further, or all our entire camp could have been cooked to a toast. The bad news is...the burning tree contained nearly our entire banana supply.

_And a tidal wave that swept away their shelter._

Suddenly, a monstrous wave engulfed the beach, swarming it's way over towards the shelter.

"Oh my god," Yoshi commented as he looked at the destruction. The shelter was in shambles, with the roof dangling delicately off the side while covered in sand. Pots, pans, rice, and supplies were scattered all over the place. The fire was washed out, so everything was in pitch blackness.

"Please tell me that this is NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW," Diddy fussed as the waves began calming down.

_At the challenge, Pintaso pulled off a narrow victory..._

"PINTASO WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

_Where they weren't only guaranteed safe until the merge, but got to spend the afternoon aboard an elaborate yacht, while kidnapping a player from the other tribe to join them._

Donkey Kong whispered it in Jeff's ear. "Daisy, you'll be joining the Pintaso tribe on the reward."

Daisy: I have no idea WHY the other tribe went with me as their guest for reward, but I really didn't care.

_Pintaso enjoyed feasting and fun with their new company._

"Oh my gosh, this pizza is so delicious!" Rosalina screamed as she dug in. Daisy grinned a little bit as Mario proposed a toast to their tribe's victory and special guest.

"NO WAY!" Birdo cheered. Indoors contained a pool table, arcade machine, movie screen, and comfy sofa chairs. OUtodoors contained an actual pool, patio recliners, a golfing tee, and a select fishing spot. Value retail price: priceless.

Daisy: I was incredibly greatful that I was chosen, but I just couldn't feel myself there.

_Rosalina ended up finding a clue to a hidden immunity idol._

Rosalina laughed a little as she got up and went inside to check out the set-up. She felt the leather with the palm of her hand, running down the comfy sofas. Suddenly, her glance was turned to the fake fruit display. Inside was a small slit of paper sticking out.

"What do you have there?" Daisy asked obnoxiously as Rosalina instantly stuffed the note in her dress pocket.

Rosalina: Of course, I end up getting caught by Snoopy.

_Back at Nokatan, alliances were thrown out of the question as everyone panicked to last to the merge._

(Auto-tone) "You know that Toadette/Yoshi/Bowser/Luigi/Diddy is the best to vote out tonight, right?"

"So many choices...so little time."

Toadette: I've never seen so many people feel so scared at the same time. I haven't! Everyone's head is on the chopping block tonight for going home, so all anyone feels like talking about is how everyone else is good to get rid of.

Diddy: I'm still shocked at myself, but even if it means voting out my biggest cohort, Toadette, so I'd stay in...I'd do it.

_In the end, one unlucky person became the majority's choice. Yoshi, who had the hidden immunity idol, was voted out of the tribe._

"Later guys! Good luck Nokatan at merge!" Yoshi hollered as he disappeared into the night.

_With the tribes even at 5 each, it's anyone's game. What will happen with the two idol stories? Will the merge occur? And who will be the final person not to make the jury?_

Title theme plays.

**Pintaso: Birdo, D.K., Rosalina, Mario, Bowser Jr.**

**Nokatan: Toadette, Diddy, Bowser, Daisy, Luigi**

**39 DAYS, 18 PEOPLE, 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Nokatan-Night 23**

The four tribemates who had survived the night's tribal council returned back home to their shelter, drained, tired, hungry, and exhuasted.

"Well THAT was fun," Luigi commented sarcastically, hanging up his canteen and crashing into the shelter.

Diddy: That tribal council...god, I was praying the entire time that I could just make the merge at least. My prayers were answered and Yoshi was the bummer situation sent home instead. This leaves me in a great position right now. Daisy is practically HELPLESS without Yoshi. And the idol he had. What? I'm pretty dang sure he had an idol. Toadette and I don't have it, Bowser just found the CLUE last night, and Luigi was barely even on our tribe. So it had to have been in Daisy or Yoshi's hands. Now, I'm just hoping that I, Bowser, Luigi, and Toadette can stick together to final four even.

"I honestly believe that the four of us need to stick together once the merge comes or else we could end up in some hot water," Bowser reasoned. "Daisy's kind of an outsider now that Yoshi's gone, so she'll probably not want to work with us. So, we four Nokatan need to go into the merge headstrong to make final four."

Toadette: I was actually thinking about finding out what the other tribe was like, but then Bowser's big plan of a 'final four' deal got laid on the table and claimed by the other two guys. I have to admit it's probably the safest thing to do, but I can't be too sure.

"Daisy's probably gonna be ballistic when she returns from the reward," Luigi teased truthfully. Toadette nodded and sunk her head back under her sweatshirt pillow.

Daisy trodded her way back towards camp in the early morning after a crew boat took her back. She crept silently as to not wake any of her asleep tribemates. When she got to the shelter, she peaked inside to see who got eliminated. She almost fainted.

Daisy: Going on the stupid reward in the end ruined just about everything. My main ally was gone, and along with his absence was the idol. I'm absolutely SCREWED at this point! If I want to stay in this game, I'm going to have to step it up big time and take extraordinary measures.

On accident, she snapped a twig, causing her four somber tribemates to wake up.

"Crap...er, uh, hi guys..."

Bowser yawned. "Murrphh. Oh, Daisy. Greetings."

Daisy bit her lip in uneasiness. "So, Yoshi-"

"Kinda obvious isn't it," Diddy commented. Daisy tried her best to show some sort of smile as she plunged herself into the darkness of the shelter.

"That was the latest tribal council ever," Luigi complained.

Toadette sat up like a kangaroo at jaguar speed. "What was that? I heard someth-oh wait, sorry, it's Daisy. My bad..."

Daisy: All I needed was that to prove I was now some kind of an outcast to them. Nobody asked me 'Oh Daisy! How was that reward of yours? What's the other tribe like? What'd you eat?' I mean, not one person. *sighs* I have no expectations of making the jury, for I could easily be the next one going home.

"Ug, it sucks out here in these elements," whined Bowser. He stretched his claws out, nearly smacking Daisy in the face. "If only we could go on a cruise or something."

Lightning nearby caused Daisy's face to light up, showing the blankest expression ever.

**Pintaso-Day 24**

The climate that morning was mucky. Not miserable, but still not exactly what you'd consider 'happy sunshine'. Mario roused from his slumber freezing cold as he began to try and warm up by starting a fire. Yawning, he controlled his legs to walk over to the palm tree that canopied over their shelter. Grabbing a nearby rock, Mario took it and etched in a tally mark to symbolize 24 days out in Isle Delfino.

Mario: This is really a life-changing experience, being isolated out here with minimal luxuries and a handful of people in the same boat as you. You get to spend SIX WEEKS in a place so exotic many people don't get to see something as bewildering as it in a LIFETIME!

"Day 24...and the weather sucks. Typical," D.K. complained as he used his yellow buff to wipe dewdrops off the pot. "Say, anybody want some bloody fish and chips for breakfast we caught on our tea and crumpets voyage yesterday, eh?"

"OY! NO MEAT...well you already killed it anyways," Birdo sulked as she stirred in her position. D.K. rolled his eyes and began cooking the fish.

"Just as long as it's not more rice we're having," Bowser Jr. groaned, still hating the taste of the popular grain.

Mario licked his lips. "You know what I'd really like?...pancakes. With the honey syrup smothering the flapjacks inside AND out!"

Bowser Jr. almost fainted. "Aw yeah baby! And for lunch: sandwiches. No, a nice, smoky MEATBALL MARINARA SUB!"

"And for dinner: FOUR-CHEESE PIZZA! AND HOT FUDGE SUNDAES!" Birdo screamed as everyone cheered. D.K. began arguing how banana splits were way better as a certain astro princess tried her hardest to block out their food cries.

Bowser Jr.: I don't care if we were making our own skeletons. It was nice to just relax and shout out random things. I think everyone's in good spirits because we're probably merging today, which would be the GREATEST thing to happen to us 

Rosalina: Good heavens! Are you TRYING to torture yourselves? Talking about food does no good out here except for making all of our stomachs growl even louder than normal and make all our taste buds want to POP out of our tongues. And guess what? We don't even HAVE those pizzas or sandwiches or whatever. We have rice, and a few canned foods, and guess what? That's it, unless you actually CATCH something on your own. So while they started ranting about perfect midnight snacks, I decided I needed to satisfy my own hunger: by looking for an idol before it's deemed impossible.

"30 paces to the left of your mail, where the rock curves out to form a tail. At the bottom of the tree where the roots display, here is where your seeked idol lay...okay, tree mail, uprooted tree," Rosalina repeated to herself as she arrived at the mailbox. A producer ran from behind it in order not to be caught giving a message to the yellow Pintaso tribe. Rosalina stood facing tree mail and started calculating her paces left of the tree mail. She spotted a plant with visible roots and began digging frantically.

"Come on come on...BE HERE!" Rosalina gasped, shoveling sand and stone out from the ground. To her despair, her search kept coming up empty. Meanwhile, thirty paces away, a producer quietly slipped a note in mailbox. Rosalina could still see him through her peripherals though.

"Ug! What the heck? Why is the idol not there? I need to find it NOW before we end up merging or something!" she cried in despair. Suddenly, she saw D.K. clambering down the beach, having seen the producer put the note inside the box. (That guy should get fired or something...) Rosalina began scooping sand back in her pile before running to catch up with D.K.

"Merge merge merge please merge," D.K. panted as Rosalina met him at the box. "Oh, there you are." She shrugged as he stuck his arm inside to grab for the note carrying their further instructions. When he pulled it back out, his fingers were covered with yellow paint.

At first, both of them were speechless until D.K. started acting like a monkey. Er...a hyper monkey. "OOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOH! BODY PAINT! WE'RE MERGING BABY!"

Rosalina reached in further and pulled out the note. "Don't get your panties in a wad just yet...wait, there's nothing ON this note! It's a blank piece of paper!"

D.K.: I was pumped. I could taste this merge, and it was smokin' hot and delicious. With a merge brings new opportunities to find out about the people you've been playing against and let's you join together as one. But then we get the signifying paint with anonymous note in our mail?

**Nokatan**

"Ooh! This blue paint is SO COOL!...wait, what do we use it for?" Toadette asked curiously, dabbing her finger in it.

"Um, I wouldn't necessarily put that on yet. It might not wash off your skin," Diddy warned, trying to hold the blank parchment up to the sunlight.

Luigi: It was...really confusing. We have this random paint and a clue with nothing on it. No advice as of what happens next, nothing. Do we hold it up in the sun? Do we hold it above our fire? Do we write stuff on it with paint, put it in a bottle, send it out in the ocean, and pray someone comes save us out here?

Bowser grabbed the paper out of Diddy's hands, giving him a nice paper cut. While Diddy howled in pain, Toadette tripped and spilled a bunch of the paint on the paper.

"Aw, shoot..."

"WAIT! Something's coming out from all of this!" Bowser noted, grabbing some more paint to slother the sheet with. As he spread it out, words started to become more and more visible.

_24 days, a week and a half, and an excellent job on your behalf._

_For you've lasted the first part of the game, what's left in store is about to be named._

_Head towards Serena Beach, and once there you will reach_

_The host with his buffs, ready to start over the bluffs._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WE'RE MERGING BABY!" Diddy, Toadette, Luigi, and Bowser cheered in unison. Daisy grew a little bit happier, realizing she might have a new start at this game.

Bowser: A merge right now would be HUGE. We all just got so pumped up about the fact that we're starting fresh with a new cast of characters. The first part of the game is mainly the competitive part, but the second half is when it gets really strategic.

Toadette: Merge...happiness...paint...opportunity.

"You guys think this stuff is actually face paint?" Daisy wondered, looking into the jar, noting that there was still quite a bit of paint left in it.

Luigi inspected it further. "Well, why not? I mean, think: why would they give us a clue involving large amounts of paint if it weren't supposed to MEAN something."

"Good enough for me!" Diddy cheered as everyone started going crazy wtih designing their faces with the blue paint. Spots, stripes, squigglies, whatever. Team spirit displayed in every way.

As the fivesome prepared to leave for the 'challenge', Daisy looked inside her knapsack and noticed an unusual slip of paper she could have sworn wasn't there earlier. She unfolded it and read something that widened her eyes:

_It's where we found it before. Good luck. -Yoshi_

Daisy: I was pumped for a merge since I knew things could change, but then all of a sudden I find out that Yoshi didn't bring the idol to tribal council, but instead left it in case he left so that I might stay in the game. Then all of a sudden, we're leaving and I find out but I can't go run and get it because my tribe was already leaving THIS INSTANT. If only I had found that earlier, I might stand a chance, but I don't even know if I'll ever be back at Nokatan.

**?**

"Come on in Pintaso!" Jeff called out as D.K., Bowser Jr., Birdo, Rosalina, and Mario marched in single file.

"Nokatan! Get over here! Take your first look at the new blue tribe, as Yoshi was voted out last tribal council." Birdo sighed when she heard the news, but Nokatan didn't show up.

"...NOKATAN?"

The fivesome darted in as fast as they could, covered with the 'body' paint.

Jeff grinned. "Well, this is pretty interesting. As you guys know, in treemail today you received a blank note and some paint. Nokatan, I notice that you guys went to town with that stuff!"

"I guess that's just the kind of tribe we are, Jeff," Bowser answered, holding his tribe flag proudly.

"Now, on the opposite side of the spectrum, Pintaso, there a particular reason why you didn't use the paint?"

Birdo shrugged. "Guess we just weren't sure if it was safe or if we needed it for the challenge, but if it's safe I'm all for it!" Everyone laughed as the yellow tribe started decorating.

The Koopa host shook his head. "Ah...seems like you guys are all excited for what's about to happen, then?" A variety of shouts erupted.

"No use in keeping you guys waiting. Drop your buffs."

"YEAH BABY!" "WOOHOO!"

Birdo: A merge...it's overwhelming really. Almost too good to be true.

"Mario, you wanna reach in there and grab a buff?" Mario replied with a smile as he dug his hand inside the jar. When he pulled up a buff, it was...BLUE?

"Mario, the first new member of the Nokatan tribe. What, you guys really thought we were merging?" Jaws dropped through the beach all the way to China.

Luigi: This was NOT happening...I mean, I had everything PLANNED until the finals. God, I shouldn't have gotten so caught up about having a merge, because now I don't have any idea what's going to happen to me.

"Toadette, you're next." Tears almost ran down Toadette's cheeks as Toadette pulled out a yellow buff. "Toadette, first member of Pintaso."

Birdo went next, grabbing a blue buff as well. "Birdo's joining Mario at the new camp."

Bowser found out he had a yellow buff. "Bowser the second member of Pintaso! So far, no change but the buffs!" Bowser growled angrily.

Rosalina crossed her fingers as she grabbed another buff. "Rosalina, third member of Pintaso, returning to her normal home." The astro princess looked at Mario and Birdo as she joined her two new tribemates.

Diddy prayed that he would be joining Toadette. "Diddy becomes the fourth member of Pintaso, only one more yellow buff."

D.K. snatched the urn and grabbed a buff. "D.K., the third member of Nokatan." The ape kicked the sand, realizing he'd be with Birdo and Mario still.

Luigi hoped that he'd be with the members of his original tribe, but got a blue buff. "Luigi is still a member of Nokatan." Luigi bit his lip as he returned to his mat. He highfived his brother.

"Two more buffs, one's yellow and one's blue." Daisy prayed that Bowser Jr. would grab the yellow buff so she could have the opportunity to get the idol back. Let's just say...Jr. didn't.

"Jr. becomes the final member of Nokatan, as Daisy automatically is the last to join Pintaso." Daisy grabbed the ultimate buff as she joined her new tribe.

**Pintaso-Toadette, Bowser, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, Daisy**

**Nokatan-Mario, Birdo, D.K., Luigi, Bowser Jr.**

Jeff set down the urn. "Well, this is pretty interesting. It seems like there's been next to no change in tribes except for different camps. Rosalina and Luigi are the only ones to be returning to their regular homes. Luigi, how does this make you feel?"

"Well, I'm definitely pissed if that's what you're talking about, but I guess it's a bit nice that I'm still at my own home and I get to be with my bro though."

"Bowser, you do NOT look happy-"

"I'm not, Jeff. Straight up, I'm just the same as Luigi. I nearly had this game in my claws. I swear I could burn this island down right now.

"Rosalina, is there any worry on your part?"

"Heck yeah. I miss my tribemates. Now I have new ones, so we'll see what happens."

Jeff nodded. "That's all I really have for you. Luigi, Rosalina, you guys are gonna be leading your tribe to their new camps. Nothing else for you, except for good luck these final 15 days." Both tribes walked out.

Daisy: This ruined everything. I have the clue to an idol, but I'm not at my camp to be able to retrieve it. And I KNEW that I could possibly switch over to Pintaso's alliance, but I'm still outnumbered by Bowser, Toadette, and Diddy.

Diddy: I'm really only upset that I'm not at my original camp, but I'm not really crushed by this. I'm still with Toadette and Bowser, so I'm not really worried at this point.

Rosalina: It's actually kind of nice that I'm not with my previous tribemates. They kind of got on my nerves a bit, but still, I liked being with my family. Now I'm vulnerable...

D.K.: Merge was the only thing I'd accept at that point, and now I have to go back to camp with the same annoying people as before. Look, I REALLY wanted this merge. I wanted a new start, not more Mario and Birdo stuff...

Mario: The switch could work both ways for me. I could be safe if I join Jr. and Luigi, or I could be ousted. That's just the way the chips fall, and they fell somewhere I wasn't expecting them to.

**Nokatan**

"Here we are then!" Luigi explained, pointing to their shelter. Birdo shielded the sun from her eyes, noticing the layout of Noki Bay.

Bowser Jr.: I've now officially been to all three campsites. Cataquala, Pintaso, then Nokatan. I'm actually not too concerned about the merge. I'm tight with Mario, and I had a past alliance with Luigi that I'm pretty sure will stick. The only thing I REALLY have to worry about is if the two brothers allign closer than with me.

"Hm...well, the sand quality is much nicer than at Pintaso camp, however there's too little sand. It's too rocky of a coastline for my standards." Luigi raised an eyebrow or two as Birdo inspected the layout of the camp. "As for the shelter..."

"Hey, I think maybe we ought to get a fire going," Mario suggested, noticing how Luigi was about to snap the flagpole in half.

Bowser Jr. shrugged, plopping himself down in the shelter-

"EHMEHDEHVMM..." Luigi flinched, yanking Bowser Jr. off the plank. "That that that, um, side is...er...well it's, heh, kinda broken..."

D.K.: The Nokatan camp is a disfunctional wreck. Their camp was practically left in shambles, the shelter's about ready to collapse, which I'm guessing won't be the first time, they have just about NO food stored for the future whatsoever...if I'm gonna live here for who knows HOW long, we need to make some SERIOUS changes.

Luigi: It wasn't in any way cool trying to welcome your new guests to the trashiest beach ever, but c'mon. The reason it's in shambles is because just a few days ago, we had to fix it for the umpteenth time, and there's minimal food source in the first place! We did NOT sit around on our butts all day long!

"I hope you don't mind, Luigi, but I think maybe we ought to rebuild what you guys called a 'shelter'," D.K. snorted, grabbing the machete. Mario groaned since he was just about to use it in order to get a fire going.

"Hello? Anybody going to HELP me?" Bowser Jr. sprung to his feet as both he and D.K. marched off to collect supplies, with Jr. mouthing 'help ME' to the other three. Birdo excused herself to check out more of the new camp, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Ah...think, 24 days and now we're on the same tribe, bro!" Luigi beamed, happy to be with his sibling.

Luigi: Sure, my first Cataquala tribe was like a family, and it still felt that way with Nokatan, but Mario's REAL family. He's THE one guy that's always there for me no matter what, which is really awesome to have someone like that. Sure, I often envy the fact that he tends to do things better than I do, but I still like him.

"So, explain to me, how in the WORLD did you manage to convince these people to keep you in past the first minute of the game?" Mario teased. Luigi punched him in the arm.

"But seriously though," Mario continued. "I really want to allign with you. At this point it's Bowser Jr. and myself, and you'd be the perfect guy to work with."

"Really bro? Heck, I figured you would treat me like I was the garbage you never take out. Ever. Even when I stick a Post-It note to your face." Luigi dodged Mario's punch.

"I'm not joking like the one time I put toothpaste in your shampoo-Ow ow OOOOOOOOOOOOW! Cut it out already!" Mario joshed as Luigi's face turned a new, red leaf. "But we NEED you. Here, tell me what the deal in alliances were with your old tribe."

Luigi sighed, stretching his limbs. "Daisy was with Yoshi, Yoshi got the boot, Daisy's on the chopping block, Diddy and Toadette are tight and Bowser's tight with Diddy, and Bowser proposed the four of us to final four, and that's about it." Mario blinked at his brother's haste.

"...well...see, you're better off with us. Bowser, Diddy, and Toadette are all together, Birdo and D.K. 'hate' each other yet constantly work together...if Daisy is really on the outs, we can try pulling her in...gah, this stupid switch ruined everyone's game plan. Heck, we might not even MERGE with them."

Mario: It's an unexpected twist, but so far the cards are working to my advantage right now, so we'll see what happens.

"Listen. You, me, and Birdo need to stick together," D.K. ordered as he and Jr. worked on fixing up the shelter. "That'll make three, and the sooner we get rid of Mario the better."

Bowser Jr. stared at him like he was staring at the Mona Lisa. "You seem really cutthroat about exterminating him..."

"Because he and I do NOT get along! He's MARIO, for crying out loud! 'Everybody' loves him! Do you really want to go up against the legendary hero in the final two? No!"

Bowser Jr.: Donkey Kong, I think, is really going mad. First of all, he KNOWS that I'm alligned with Mario, yet he's practically yelling at me in his buff voice to vote him out and everything. Look, I don't want to play this game with somebody who's going to drive me off a cliff.

"...let's just focus on this right now, m'kay?" Jr. pleaded. D.K. grunted, slamming his beam on top of the work-in-progress. Jr. almost fainted trying to pick up the pace of the new shelter.

Birdo, meanwhile, continued her inspections of the camp. "Hm...a nice springs to relax by. Hm, explains why they're lacking in just about everything pertaining to WORK...wait," she commented, gazing at a clump of dirt next to a purple plant. "Well, perhaps not too lazy. Looks...fresh?" The dinosaur suddenly formulated the idea about how someone might have had an idol and buried it in a hidden location as she scrambled to tear the dirt out.

"Huh...nothing here then. Well, that's peculiar..."

"WE FIXED THE SHELTER!" A voice rang out in the distance as Birdo collected herself and scrambled back to the beach. "Now we need to fix the food..."

Birdo: I still haven't found something that I liked about this place. How did we manage to lose so badly to a tribe that sat on their butts all day long deprived of actual food? Dang...

**Pintaso**

Rosalina smiled as she introduced her new tribemates to the Pintaso campsite. "And this...pretty much is it, all in all." Bowser scoffed as the Daisy, Diddy, and Toadette looked eager to check out the camp.

Bowser: You can't even comprehend what I'm going through right now. Luigi, Diddy, Toadette, and I made a PACT that for the merge we could stick together for the Final 4. I could TASTE that placement SO BADLY but then Jeff has to go rain on my parade. Screw his rain, I'm ready to blow him up now.

Toadette's nostril sirens went off. "Whoa...do I smell...fish?" She peeked inside a bucket and screamed in excitement at the finding of the protein-encased creatures.

"Yeah...smells kind of rotten though," Rosalina added. "Don't you guys normally have fish...?"

Diddy bit his lip. "Well...oh my god is that your shelter?"

Diddy: I don't miss Nokatan AT ALL. We were in a struggling at catching fish, and overall just lasting the elements. Our shelter was a mess, our beach was a mountain range...yeah. Pianta Viallge rocks more than Noki Bay.

Rosalina: It's like they had just gone on a roller coaster for the first time. I don't even WANT to know what happened over at their camp. All I really cared about was finally claiming my idol.

"Hey wait!" Daisy called out as Rosalina prepared to leave on her expedition. "Can I, um, walk with you? For a sec?" Rosalina squinted in angst, deciding to skip the idol for the moment.

"So...did you find that idol?" Rosalina almost tripped and fell on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You know. That idol clue you found on the cruise ship. I'm not dumb, okay. I was there when you found it. Look, I wanna work with you. I can tell you and I are kind of outcasts anyway." Daisy reasoned.

"What makes you think I'm 'an outcast'?"

"On the boat. You sat away from the other four like they had the swine flu or something."

"...come with me."

Daisy: I feel incredibly angry with myself for blaming Yoshi when he did his best to give me that helping hand. But I ignored it and unless I manage to allign with Rosalina, whom I KNOW has the clue to an idol, I might as well extinguish my torch this very millisecond.

The two girls ran in haste towards the construction site Rosalina had established earlier that morning. Glancing at the clue every now and then, the two continued digging and digging, getting more and more frustrated that somebody had somehow found the idol before, until Daisy discovered a wrapped package.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalina squealed as she untied the knot and kissed the idol. Daisy beamed as she shook the dirt off her hands.

Daisy: Finding that idol...I knew that I was making the jury. All of a sudden this surge of joy and realization overwhlmed me. It was...awesome.

"Well...at least we have one idol..." Daisy sighed, as both of them headed back to camp.

Diddy and Bowser were inspecting the map for the water hole. "Well, at least we still have the numbers," Diddy considered, knowing he, Bowser, and Toadette were in the 3:2 majority.

"Dude, you and I are together, right?" Bowser asked.

Diddy looked a bit appalled. "Um...well, I think you're nicer in person but I'm not exactly-"

"You and I are together IN A PACT FOR THE FINAL TWO?" Bowser growled disgustedly.

"Oh...yeah, of course. I think you and I could go far together. To be honest, I'm getting tired of feeling like I'm dragging Toadette around. She's dead weight, but we can take her to final three, where I doubt she'll win immunity.

Diddy: Toadette's been my main alliance since Day 1, and I've never shaken on that. Bowser's paranoid to extremities and keeps digging his way to get ahead while throwing dirt on the people who he's trying to work with. I'm not going Final 2 with the guy that terrorizes the Mushroom Kingdom for a living! I told him I'd go with him, though...and gosh darn it that was the biggest mistake of my survivor life.

Diddy looked at the map again. "The water hole should be right around...here..."

In front of him sat Toadette on the lid of the water supply, arms crossed, brows fuming. She sprung to her feet and ran back to camp, making sure to bump into Diddy on the way.

Toadette: Diddy's a **** liar. I cannot believe I was so stupid to agree to allign with Bowser all the way back on Day WHATEVER. And all this time I thought he'd been with me and I was so foolish to find out I was his dead possum he dragged along like Huckleberry Finn or something. I refuse to ever work with him EVER AGAIN.

"Way to go Einstein," Bowser fumed as Diddy was about to stab himself with the machete.

"Toadette, wait-" Diddy called out. Toadette closed her ears with her hands as she galloped away from the two men.

The sun started to sink in the horizon as everyone seemed to isolate themselves from each other. Diddy, Bowser, and Daisy had all fallen asleep. Toadette was in her own little corner moping while Rosalina was the only one to be tending to the fire.

Rosalina: After I found the idol, I suddenly realized that I was the only person on this tribe that did any work. I started the fire, I cooked the dinner, I gathered the water...I mean, all Diddy and Bowser did was go LOOK for the water, as opposed to even collecting some while they were at it! I don't even want to KNOW what their tribe was like. Daisy complained how they were practically starving over there, well DUH you're gonna starve if you don't go out and COLLECT the food!

"I wonder what's gonna happen," Toadette stated, rocking back and forth. Rosalina shrugged as she gave up and went to sleep.

"I just know I'm absolutely screwed," whispered the mushrrom girl as she remained the only one outside in the cold.

**Nokatan-Day 25**

The moon slowly faded across the sky, while the sun panned upwards until daylight was visible on Isle Delfino. Birdo rubbed her eyes, ready to mark the 25th day on the overhanging palm tree, when suddenly she realized there wasn't an overhanging palm tree.

Birdo: I HATE this camp. I spent three and a half weeks living the good life with my buds over at Pintaso. It was really weird waking up this morning with the feeling that you had NO idea where you were.

"Anybody want banan...rice for breakfast..." Birdo trailed as she wiped the guck off the dirty pot. Bowser Jr. arose from the refurbished shelter, grinning at the work he and D.K. had put into it yesterday.

"I think I slept better in this shelter then the one over at Pintaso. It's amazing to know how much we've, y'know, grown over our time out here. Remember how confused we were how to use a machete when we got off that boat?" Bowser Jr. reflected, hanging on to the side of the shelter. "Though I still hate rice..."

"And remember that one spear deal D.K. made?" Mario laughed, remembering the failure pole. One particular person in the shelter was not happy.

"The Banana 8000 was a brilliant invention. One someone with a brain unlike you could never come up with." D.K. mocked as Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Let's see...you caught how many fish? Oh yeah..." Mario remarked, beaming at his comeback. Luigi was scared to get in the middle of a possible argument, so he headed up to go get treemail and out of the line of fire.

D.K.: I'm this close to taking my tie and hanging either myself or Mario. I just cannot STAND that guy! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *birds fly out from a nearby tree at rapid speed* ...ook?

"Well, I'm actually GLAD it didn't catch any fish...though it didn't even catch BANANAS," Birdo snorted, struggling to scrape off the dirt. "Ug, did the other tribe even KNOW about housecleaning?"

Luigi checked the mailbox, hoping to find news that this tribal swap was a dream. Instead, he found a scroll. "One could only hope..."

_Maybe you've enjoyed this tribal switch,_

_Except it's probably sent your game plan into the ditch._

_Remember this game is for one million coins._

_Get through two more weeks with new purloins,_

_Expect the unexpected. The past is behind you._

**Pintaso**

"...what the crap?"

Bowser: We got this insanely creepy message in tree mail today. Something about 'expect the unexpected' and then purloins? Eh?

"Dude, where do we even GO?" Daisy asked, hoping to get an answer from the silent cameraman. Toadette nearly got a migraine trying to think about the message.

Rosalina gasped. "Oh god...the past is behind you...this sounds like something from Pearl Islands..."

"Lets not jump to conclusions now. We won't know until we get there anyways," Diddy sighed, packing his bags in anxiety. The tribe headed out of camp. Rosalina looked back at her shelter for a while before continuing along behind the others.

**? Part 2**

"Come on in!" Jeff smooth-talked as ten players strolled their way down the beach to their two new tribe mats.

"So, I just gotta ask...how did last night go as new tribes?" the host questioned, already expecting an answer he already knew.

"It just doesn't feel right," Bowser Jr. explained. "I mean, I missed my Pintaso camp all of yesterday and this morning. No offense, we actually REBUILT the shelter Nokatan left for us." Bowser looked both proud and disappointed at his son while Luigi hoped Jeff wouldn't ask his opinion on the matter.

"I guess that just proves it's still two different tribes," Daisy reasoned. "We do things differently from them, and when the switch almost resulted in the same people but at different camps...well, that's self-explanitory."

Jeff grinned. "Is anybody really happy about this setup?" Nobody raised their hand, though a few shook their hand as to be partially.

"Let me put it out on the drawing board. NOBODY likes this?"

"No, Jeff. We were hoping for a merge, and I think the false hope is killing the mood," Diddy rounded out.

Jeff nodded. "...I'm not gonna keep you 'distressed' any longer. Drop your buffs. We're switching things up again."

Mario: Oh god...I was one of the few who had it perfect but EVERYBODY had to be such whiny babies about it. *rubs temples* Here we go again.

"Mario, why don't you reach in there first again and see what color tribe you'll be on." Mario moaned as he dug his hand inside Jeff's doom jar once more.

"YEAH BABY!"

"Green is the color of the merge tribe! Pintaso, Nokatan, and previously Cataquala are no more! Toadette, you look like you have tears in your eyes!"

Toadette wiped them off swiftly. "I wanted this really badly Jeff!" she exclaimed, eagerly accepting a green buff.

After everyone held their new buffs in the air victoriously, Jeff returned to his post.

"Well, that's all there is to it then. Anyways, I've taken you guys to an area on Isle Delfino perhaps more exotic than Noki Bay or Gelato Beach or Pianta Vilage. We're at the base of Mt. Corona, at a beach near the Serena region. Serena Beach, except you guys aren't vacationing at the 5-star hotel. You guys are starting fresh here in the 'wild'. You guys will find a flag, a machete, flint, rice, and all of your personal items. So, I suggest you guys head up here, get settled in, and good luck for the second half of the game."

**Merge Tribe-Day 25**

Ten exhausted players cheered victoriously as they saw a plain green banner on a beach in the distance. All that was on it was the logo for Survivor: Isle Delfino.

Luigi: I feel like BABY Luigi right now. Heh...everyone kept whining about how bad this switch was, and it turned out to be the greatest facepalm moment of the entire game. I think the producers made it this way to see if new strategies would form within one day, only to come to what you were previously planning, but with strategies you wish you hadn't made. Sneaky sneaky sneaky...I'm still glad about the merge, though! Don't get me wrong about that!

"Why do I feel like I just arrived to Survivor for the first time again?" Birdo asked, skipping happily towards their new campsite.

Diddy began investigating the beach. "Let's see...we have a tarp, a machete, some flint, rice...this is AWESOME!"

"And a message for all of us!" Daisy pointed out enthusiastically. Bowser Jr. snatched it in his hands while everyone crowded around him. He began to read:

_Congratulations! You've made it to the merge! Believe it or not, there are only two more weeks left in the game, so make the most of them if you want to win. You have been provided with paints and decorations to create a new tribe flag. You must come up with a new tribe name. A shelter and fire are things that might want to be taken care of sooner than later, but for now enjoy the feast laid out in front of you. Good luck!_

"What feast-YES YES YES!"

Toadette began jumping up and down when she saw a large, woven picnic basket plopped on the ground a couple yards away. Bowser ran up to the box just like he did the very first day, only this time he didn't smash it open. Gently lifting the lid, the contents inside popped out at him. There was a giant chunk of ham, along with various fruits and berries, cheese and crackers, bread, cola, and a container of chocolates and other candy.

D.K.: I literally just DIVED into that buffet. I mean, there was no splitting the food for rations. It was just a fast grab to stuff your bellies. And it was SO GOOD!

"This feels more like heaven than Survivor all of a sudden," Mario exclaimed, licking his fingers from the chocolate.

Rosalina observed the utensils for the flag. "Hey, what should we do for the tribe flag?"

"What I've seen on past Survivors is everyone writes their own name somewhere on it," Diddy remarked, wondering if this new paint they had could go on their bodies once again.

"Yeah...but shouldn't we make ours more unique than that?"

Bowser Jr. grabbed a paintbrush, typically. "Hm...what is we splattered paint all over the Isle Delfino part in some cool design...er..." His father kicked him in the rear irritantingly.

Luigi had a better idea. "How about we plaster paint on our hands and place our print somwhere on the flag?" Everyone unanimously agreed to this suggestion and one at a time left their markings on the banner. In a couple minutes, it was complete, and everyone's signature was drawn under their respective print.

Birdo: It was pretty cool finally seeing everyone bonding and working together when we came up with the flag. It made me think about how far we've actually gone into this game and how we haven't even been with half of these people the entire time. So it was good sign that argument was lacking.

"Now, what about the tribe NAME..." Daisy wondered, trying to think of something. "We could make a collab of all the previous tribes...um...Catanokataso?"

"That sounds like some sort of Hawaiian taco," D.K. analyzed. Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Hm...Pintaqualatan?"

"Nokipintacata?"

"What about Banana?" Diddy suggested. Everyone stared at him like he had some huge zit on his face.

Something flickered in Mario's brain. "Hm...what about...Delphini? It sounds like some sort of tribal name, and it's based on the actual location we're at."

"Well, if you want location...why not Serena? Nokatan was Noki Bay, Pintaso was Pianta Village..." Toadette rambled, hoping others would like it.

Bowser Jr. took action. "Let's have a vote. All in favor of Serena?" Toadette and Rosalina were the only two to raise their hands. Diddy decided to raise his in hopes that it would make Toadette feel better. "And all in favor of Delphini?" Everyone else raised their hands, outnumbering 7 to 3.

Bowser brushed sand of his legs. "Well, that settles it. Delphini it is."

Toadette: It wasn't much fun being turned down like that, especially since I really liked Serena...I guess I don't care...

**Delphini-Day 25**

With the daylight hours beginning to shorten, the new tribe decided it best to build a new shelter and start a fire. Everyone began pitching in to help as best as possible, but their new home wasn't really the focus on everyone's mind.

Mario: I swear, as soon as we put those green buffs on, every single person began eyeballing everyone else trying to figure out their personal strategy for winning. Especially since most people have three options now. 1: go with the people you've been working with the whole first part of the game, or your tribe, essentially. 2: go with the people you just formed allies with during the little tribal flip flop deal. 3: pray, and try to work with those you haven't been with.

"Hey Mario! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Toadette asked, sprinting down the beach. "Look...I just faced major rejection from the people I THOUGHT I trusted...can I work with your tribe? Please?"

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Well...it's not really 'our tribe'...we've been pretty divided, actually...more like Bowser Jr., myself, and recently Luigi."

Toadette shrugged. "Just as long as you'll work with me, okay?"

"That's fine by me," Mario agreed, shaking the mushroom girl's hand willingly. "I'll go tell the others about it."

As Mario jogged off to transfer the news, Bowser hopped in from behind a bush. "Hey Toadette, it's still you, Luigi, Diddy, and I for the final four, right?"

Toadette's lip quivered. "Um...yeah?"

Bowser exhaled deeply in relief and began picking up some branches. "I would say bring Daisy in, but she can't be trusted. She practically hates us for getting rid of Yoshi. Now, I do not want someone like that on the jury voting for you or me to win, kapeeche? I say she be the next person to go. And I ought to get back to fixing the shelter." With that, the Koopa King darted back to the construction site, leaving Toadette to wonder what she was going to do next.

Bowser: Nothing's really changed. I'm fully refreshed for the future of the game, though. Right now, I have it all planned out perfectly, and absolutely NOTHING can stop me this time! If things go as planned, Daisy will be voted out first. Then we have the jury, and I can probably get my son to trust me. Then it's easily final five, four, three, two, winner.

Toadette decided she didn't want to be an outcast to this new alliance she'd just caught herself into, so she decided to go along with Mario. Bowser Jr. smiled at her.

"So, I take it you're the fourth part of our four-way alliance now, right?" Jr. teased, causing Luigi to smack him on the back of the head. "Hey, is it just Hurt Bowser Jr. Day?"

"Yeah yeah yeah...okay, here's the deal. Bowser just talked to me wanting a final four of Nokatan people. Long story short, he wants Daisy out, and looking at our numbers, it might not be such a bad idea to go along with him and think that he has our trust," Toadette explained. Mario began pacing back and forth a bit as Luigi let out a deep sigh, figuring that this would come up sooner or later.

Luigi: Personally, I'm starting to wonder if Bowser has too much power over us and what we do. I'm not really keen on voting out Daisy since she and I have a...friendship...ish. Point is, I don't think Bowser should make it too far. He's suddenly proven himself to be a pretty big threat.

Bowser Jr.'s jaw dropped. "Hey, why do we HAVE to get rid of my papa? Huh? Besides, if he's that big a meanie, wouldn't you WANT him to stick around to have a better chance of winning?"

"You have a valid point there...and on the opposite side of the spectrum, I'm not terribly fond of the King of the Jungle or his pink dinosaur friend," Mario considered.

"...Simba and Barney? OW! Hey, can no one understand jokes this generation?"

Luigi let loose a minor groan from his lungs. "You know, as much as I HATE saying this...Bowser may still be right. Daisy's smart, competitive, and she could be getting a few votes next tribal council. "Urg...this merge is starting to make everything a new level of stressful."

Meanwhile, Bowser had just finished his lecture rant on getting rid of Daisy to Diddy Kong for the fifth time in a row. Finally, Diddy Kong just excused himself and went off somewhere to think things through.

Diddy Kong: To be honest, I'm not really fond of Bowser. Yesterday, he put me on the spot about us being in the final two, and coincidentally Toadette overheard it. Alligning with him was a mistake. Toadette's the one person I've been with this whole game, and I'm not going to let that stop.

Daisy was alone trying her hardest to get the sparks from the flint to land in the fire pit she created. So far, she had no luck as the wind began to blow harder on her work. Rubbing the sweat off her face, she was startled to see Diddy standing over her shoulder.

"Er...something you need, Didster?" Daisy asked.

"Well, for the first part, never call me 'Didster' again. Secondly...you're the big target choice tonight."

Daisy brushed her hair away from her face. "Tch, tell me something I don't already know-"

"The point I'm trying to make is, I'm not gonna vote for you. Period. See, yesterday, Bowser suddenly developed what most call a brain and began formulating all these plans and forcing a final four agreement between Luigi, Toadette, him, and me. And then he pulled me away from the group and was trying to get me to answer how he and I were totally final two, so to make him happy I said Toadette was just dead weight or something, and she overheard, and now I'm basically screwed."

Daisy: Honestly, I see no reason as to why I should trust Diddy. The performance he put on was like a dramatic Broadway musical or something. Besides, he's been with Toadette ever since the first day of the game. Why would he even think of saying something like that to Bowser? And he wants to go against Bowser, his other ally, now? The pieces just don't match up in my eyes.

"Why should I trust anything that you're saying? I mean, earlier, I was the person sitting on the beach basically alone with you plotting to get me out. Besides, Toadette has been your biggest ally since the very beginning, and you pulled Bowser in shortly after. Why would you suddenly just manage to lose your partner in this game and hate your backup?"

Diddy took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "That's just how the game gets under your skin. But enough of that. What I'm trying to say is, I think we need to have some sort of partnership. For instance, I help you, you help me. I know you need this just as much as I do at this point. If we work together, I'm pretty sure you can persuade Toadette to work with us again, and I can convince people like Luigi and Bowser that we need you if we want a chance at winning this game. Am I making this clear?"

Daisy's cheeks lit up as a mischievous smile grew on her face. "Crystal."

"Good. Now, if we can get into whatever group Toadette's alligned with right now, everything afterwards ought to be a piece of cake. So, do we have a deal?" Daisy nodded slowly as Diddy accepted this and ran off. When he was out of sight, she held her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she got back up and continued trying to produce a flame in her work.

On the other side of the beach, Donkey Kong was delivering a speech to Rosalina and Birdo. "Look. You two are my girls in this game. I would do whatever it takes to help the three of us progress, but we have to work together. Now, if everything goes accordingly, Mario should be eliminated come next tribal..." Birdo facepalmed obviously.

Birdo: D.K. is such a character...I swear his intense disliking of Mario is the comic relief of the game. I don't even get WHY he hates him, but he does. And somehow, it might work to my advantage.

"Well...have you even thought all of this through? I mean, look: we only have three people. If we vote Mario, we still don't have enough numbers," Rosalina explained. D.K. pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"You think I have the brain of a monkey or something? Of COURSE I've thought this out! For quite some time now, too! Look: we just need to get all the girls to feel like they have some sort of 'all-girl-alliance' that I'm supposedly just HELPING in and not a PART of. I figured that Birdo could convince Toadette since you're a mom and everything, and Rosalina could persuade Daisy since you two seemed to talk to each other a lot on our last reward, and maybe I could sway Diddy."

Birdo: I can't believe that I'm a working mother of four children and I can't even stand up to D.K.

"I...guess that makes sense?" Birdo wondered, adjusting her bow.

"Of COURSE it's going to work? Look, we just need to get Mario out NOW! Kapeeche?" D.K. shouted, trying to get his point across. Rosalina nodded nervously and ran to her ally. They ended up bumping into each other.

Daisy was the first to talk. "Look, apparently I'm in some really big trouble voting wise..."

"Problem solved. D.K.'s wanting to get all of the girls to join up and vote out Mario. So if we stick with them, we should be okay."

"That's not gonna work though. Diddy just told me about how he and Toadette had some huge blowout or something like that, and apparently Diddy's 'alone' and Toadette's managed to get herself in an alliance already. Look, I managed to gain Diddy's trust somehow, but that's not gonna help us anywhere!"

Rosalina bit her tongue. "Fact is, I've managed to gain the trust of Birdo and D.K.-"

"The fact is, Rosalina, that no matter which situation we decide to turn to, one way or another I still have the most votes cast against me. Look, I know you're gonna HATE me for asking this...I need you to give me your idol." Rosalina was taken aback by this statement.

Clutching the idol texture in the pocket of her dress, she took a step away from Daisy. "I'm not sure if I can do that...because what happens after I play it? That's right! It's gone completely! And I'm sorry, but I don't want to waste it this early on!"

Daisy got on her knees and nearly began begging. "Please, Rosalina. Please help me through this. If we go with Diddy, it's 5 votes against me, plus the our three votes, plus the whatever they want to do. If we got with Birdo and D.K., it's still at least 5 votes against me. Face it, I'm SCREWED! Look, I trust you completely! You're practically my lifeline right now! I am your ally! So please!" Rosalina stood still for a minute or two.

Rosalina: Gosh darn it, this merge is making everything twice as hectic. I do NOT want to flush my idol so early on in the merge because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need it later. If it was towards myself, I'd probably play it, but Daisy's somebody I practically alligned with by default...I don't know what to do right now...

After a tiring, eventful day, a new shelter was erect on their beach, and the moon began rising across the ocean horizon.

**Delphini-Day 26**

Birdo mumbled after getting hardly any night's sleep. With the anxiety killing her, she decided to go check on the tree mail. When she arrived at this new location, there wasn't a message inside the mailbox, but instead taped on top of it. In large, black letters, it read:

_GELATO BEACH - PREPARE FOR A LONG ONE_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!"

Ten determined players marched their way to a single, green tribe mat with all their personal items with them.

"26 days," Jeff announced, grinning from cheek to cheek. Some of the players cheered. "D.K., I'll also take back that immunity idol from you." Donkey Kong kissed the statue before handing it over to the Koopa for the last time.

"Tribal immunity is no more. From here on out, you are playing for yourselves. This is what you covet," he continued, removing a tan rag from a post. A culturistic seashell necklace was met with the player's eager looks, pumped up to continue on with the game.

"So I just have to ask...what's the new tribe name?" Mario explained how Delphini had been the most popular choice among the group.

Jeff took this into aspect as he proceeded on to the challenge explanation. "Interesting indeed...so, for today's challenge, you will stand out on one of those poles out in the water. It's an endurance challenge. Whoever stays on their perch the longest wins individual immunity. And like I warned in treemail...it WILL be a long one. Swim on out."

Bowser was the last one to climb up on his post. Jeff called out that the challenge was starting, and then the battle was on.

**ELAPSED TIME: 00:00:01**

"Well...this is...fun," Luigi said, trying to look on the optimistic side of things. The others simply just stared in random directions at what was going around on the beach.

Jr. grinned. "It's hard imagining that Luigi and I used to actually LIVE at this place."

"I'm developing an all new appreciation for statues..." Birdo remarked, trying to stretch her arms a bit. Jeff just sat on the beach grinning from cheek to cheek.

"I just wish the sun was out...it's just gloomy right now and I have a feeling it'll get colder later," Daisy moaned.

"Well if it gets too cold for you, you're always free to jump off," Bowser reminded. Daisy blew a raspberry at him as the group continued to stand on their seperate perches.

**ELAPSED TIME: 01:15:00**

Rosalina groaned. "I think it's been over an hour right now...I just wish there was something to do."

"Just don't pull a Jenna Morasca if Jeff decides to bring out peanut butter," Mario cautioned, remembering this challenge from previous Survivor seasons.

"I wish we'd eaten something for breakfast this morning...my stomach's going like crazy," D.K. complained, clutching his belly.

Suddenly, Toadette spotted something in the distance. "Oh no...don't tell me...is that Jeff?"

The Survivor host arrived on the scene with a tray in his left hand. He uncovered the lid waiter-style to reveal the contents to the players. "Anyone care for some milk and chocolate chip cookies? They're ready for anyone who jumps now."

"Don't give into temptation don't give into temptation don't give into temptation don't give into...aw, I can't resist," Diddy caved, doing a front flip into the water. He was the only one to jump off, which made him have some regrets.

**Diddy: 01:18:04**

Diddy: I figured a ton more people would jump, but apparently I was the only one, and with that fact confirmed I'm starting to regret my decision.

"All yours for the taking," Jeff announced. Diddy was stunned a the fact he had 10 cookies all to himself. The others tried their hardest to look away and resist the hunger urge.

Jeff began packing things out. "Well, I guess that's all for now. See you guys in a few then."

**ELAPSED TIME: 2:30:00**

Diddy was taking a small nap on the beach while the other nine players remained on their posts. Daisy was doing her best to keep agile without moving her feet by stretching her limbs from the bottom down. Donkey Kong mistook this as a 'Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes' routine.

"Please, the MACARENA is what it's all about!" The ape began busting out to the macarena as Daisy could only stare at him in confusion. Birdo just shook her head at him.

"I wanna do something...anybody know what the square root of 361?" Luigi asked, wondering if anyone would answer.

"Uuuuuuuug! My brain doesn't function well without food! And they drilled this into us time after time in school..." Toadette ranted.

"Future scholars of the Mushroom Kingdom right here," Bowser joked, pretending to dispalyt the group like a Price is Right model.

Bowser Jr. was staring at Diddy Kong back at the beach. "And look at him! He gets to take a nap, eat cookies..."

"Speaking of cookies," Mario transitioned, "he's BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Jeff came in with a whole new delicacy. "You guys have been out here for about 2 and a half hours now...anyone willing to jump for some sandwiches?" Three people instantly catapulted into the water.

"Bowser Jr., Toadette, and Luigi now out of the challenge!" Jeff calculated as the swimmers arrived at the beach to claim their prize.

**Bowser Jr., Toadette, Luigi: 02:45:49**

Luigi: That sandwich was SO worth giving up immunity. I don't care what the others on the perches thought, because it was heavenly.

The three jumpers began munching on their prizes while the other six continued standing in hopes for the prize of immunity.

**ELAPSED TIME: 04:00:00**

"I can't believe they've been standing out there for that long," Jr. noted as he looked up at the sky. It was approximately mid-afternoon at this point, but you couldn't tell as storm clouds began floodinig in the skies above the players.

Rosalina caught sight of this. "Gee...isn't THAT just perfect?"

"If it rains, it's gonna get cold...I'm stepping down," Birdo announced, instantly stepping down her pedestal. She joined the others back on shore who were already putting their raingear on.

**Birdo: 04:01:32**

"The five out there right now seem like they're all bound and determined to win this challenge," Toadette observed. "Personally, I think it's because they're the most worried that they'll be voted out at tribal council tonight."

"We just get to sit here and watch," Luigi summarized, starting to collect wood and branches in case for later.

**ELAPSED TIME: 05:30:00**

Raindrops had already started to pour on the contestants, but they all remained standing on their selective stump. Their faces all showed commitment to win the challenge.

"This is TORTURE!" D.K. exclaimed as loudly as possible, shaking his head to get some of the rain off. Mario just chuckled a little and continued standing.

"My body wants me to get off...but my heart wants me to stay on..." Daisy stated, trying to keep her spirits up.

Just as could be expected, Jeff rolled in through the rain with his next bargain. "For the next people to jump off, a full on meal, with hot dogs, chips, and soda-" It didn't take much timing for three of the players to hop off their perch.

"Rosalina, Mario, and Bowser all out of the challenge, but they're still gonna chow down," Jeff stated, sighing as the greedy players all began eating their servings.

**Rosalina, Mario, Bowser: 05:38:56**

"D.K. and Daisy are still out there fighting," Mario observed, watching as the most determined two of all continued to last on through the rain and temptation.

Mario: I'm pretty sure my jump made D.K. think he was the beastliest person ever for beating me, and you know what? I really don't care what he's thinking out there.

Rosalina: My jump for food was such a dumb idea. I was suddenly just relying on someone else to win and hope that they'd keep me in the game if they did.

Diddy woke up from his nap. "This is still going on?" The other seven nodded and continued watching D.K. and Daisy perservere.

**ELAPSED TIME: 09:00:00**

The sun, though not visible, had already set. The night hours were fast approaching, but D.K. and Daisy continued to stay out in the cold. The rest of the tribe sat on the beach around a small fire, trying to keep as warm as possible.

"They've been out there nearly nine hours now," Bowser Jr. pointed out. "That takes a LOT of gusto to do..."

Birdo: D.K. and Daisy...it was almost painful watching them suffer out there while we had all given up. They both have willing spirits, that's all I'm gonna say.

Bowser: My guess is the only reason they're still out there is because they believe they're gonna be voted out...I'm hoping that Daisy quits so the plan can still continue.

Jeff came out with no food this time, but a megaphone. "You guys realize we have to go to tribal council tonight, right?" Two weak faces nodded back at him as Jeff pulled out the final offer. Hopping into a boat, he paddled out to the two players.

"For the person who gives up immunity, I have some hot, refreshing coffee, and a free boat ride in back to the beach. Any takers?" Daisy and D.K. stared at each other for the longest time, neither wanting to lose precious immunity. Finally, one of them couldn't handle it anymore, and willingly hopped in Jeff's boat.

"DONKEY KONG WINS FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!"

**Daisy: 9:10:13**

**D.K.: 9:10:14**

Donkey Kong pounded his chest a few dozen times before gathering up all his energy to jump off the pedestal. The players back on the beach all congratulated the both of them.

D.K.: Winning immunity...it was a bittersweet moment. I went through a lot to earn this, and I'm gonna appreciate that I did that.

Daisy: I honestly couldn't take the elements anymore. Had I stayed out there a few more minutes, I might have come down with hypothermia. Right now, all I'm hoping for is a miracle to keep me in.

Jeff attached the necklace around Donkey Kong and pat him on the back. "Well, that's really all there is to it. We have tribal council to go to, so let's head out."

**Tribal Council**

The merged tribemates arrived at the tribal council hut, only this time all together as one. Jeff caught up to them and SAT on a stool of his own.

"Well...I think you can agree on how THAT was a wild past three days." Mixed nods and and other agreements arroused from the group.

"So let's go back to Day 24, when instead of a merge you guys came face to face with a tribe switch. Luigi, how did that affect what's happening today, Day 26"

"It did a lot of things, Jeff. I mean, while the tribes were almost identical, strategies still changed. None of us knew if this was how it was gonna be for the rest of the game or not."

"Birdo, how did it affect you?"

"Nothing much really came out of it for me, but I know for a fact that's not the case with everyone else. Alliances you had at the beginning of the game suddenly got compromised with alliances you had right then."

"D.K., what gave you that drive to deal with the challenge for so long to win?"

"You can never feel too safe, Jeff. And I just had a goal going into it that I would win, and I stuck to that goal during the whole challenge."

"On the other side of things, Daisy, what caused you to give up at the last second."

"I just knew I couldnt last any longer. I didn't want to give up, but I had to. I know for fact I needed that immunity, but I couldn't do anything else. Now I can just hope for a miracle."

"Diddy, how would you consider the cooperation of two tribes becoming one?"

"While I think we all essentially like each other, there are still divisions. And those divisions aren't just tribe against tribe."

"Bowser, do you think you're safe from the vote tonight?"

"Jeff, I'm about 75% sure I'm staying tonight, but the other 25% is for the fact that anything can happen in the game of Survivor."

"That final comment being said, it is indeed time to vote. D.K., I'm assuming you don't want to get rid of your necklace?"

"WHOO-ee, no siree."

"Okay then. You cannot vote for D.K. Anyone else is still an option. Toadette, you're up first."

**Voting Order: Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Rosalina, Diddy, D.K., Daisy, Luigi, Mario**

_Votes For/Who Voted/Speech_

Daisy: _Toadette _"The past three days brought with it a lot of change. I'm not that little girl anymore. I have a new start at this. You're a threat, and that's all there is to say."

Daisy: _Bowser _"I'm afraid you're friend Yoshi can't do anything to save you now, princess. Better luck next time."

Bowser: _Diddy _"Remember way earlier in the game when Toadette and I invited you into our alliance? Biggest mistake of the game."

Mario: _D.K. _"Guess who's wearing this necklace right now? Oh that's right! ME!"

Bowser: _Daisy_ "Just because I lost the challenge doesn't make me a quitter. I'm not going down without a fight, and I'm not afraid to take the mastermind against me down in the process. Game on."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so-"

"Miracles DO happen, Jeff."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor as Daisy pulled Rosalina's idol out of her pocket. "If I could, please."

After inspecting the design, Jeff nodded. "This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, which means any votes cast against Daisy do not and will not count. I'll read the votes then." Daisy returned to her seat with a sigh of relief as Rosalina hoped she'd made the right choice in giving it to her. Everyone else, on the other hand...panicked.

"First vote...Daisy. Does not count."

"Daisy. Does not count."

"Daisy. Does not count."

"Daisy. Does not count yet again." Bowser was furious as more and more Daisy votes were being read from the urn.

"Daisy. Again, does not count."

"...Mario. One vote for Mario." The red plumber shook his head sorrowfully as he realized how foolish he'd been.

"Mario. Two votes Mario."

"Bowser. One vote Bowser, two votes Mario." Bowser's claws almost singed out of his fingertips.

"Bowser. We're tied, two votes Mario, two votes Bowser. One vote left." It was suddenly a battle between good an evil regarding who would be eliminated.

"Eighth person voted off Survivor: Isle Delfino..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Bowser. Tonight, three votes is enough. You're gonna need to bring me your torch."

"And this is why I never kidnap you. You're to darn smart," Bowser roared, thrusting his torch into the hole. Daisy could only smile at that moment while most of the others remained bewildered and full of questions.

"Bowser, the tribe has spoken," Jeff declared, snuffing out the torch. "Time for you to say good-bye."

The villainous villain of villainry disappeared over the bridge and around the corner, becoming the final player to not make it to the jury. The other players picked up their bags and headed back to camp.

Confession:

Bowser: It seems like anything and everything I do, Mario succesfully manages to beat me, although this time he wasn't the main one responsible. I just want to congratulate Daisy on a job well done, even though it's hard for me to say. It's just hard going on a show when you're such a bad guy and you're so paranoid that people are gonna get you out. I'm rooting for you Jr.! Keep the Koopa legacy alive!

Votes For/Who Voted

**_Daisy:_**_ Toadette X, Bowser Jr. X, Bowser X, Luigi X, Mario X_

_**Bowser: **Rosalina, Diddy, Daisy_

**_Mario: _**_Birdo, D.K._

_Next time on...Survivor!_

_Daisy and Rosalina lose their power as the idol gets played at last tribal council._

_Diddy Kong takes drastic measures to regain his control._

_And something incredibly game-changing happens to one of the nine players._

_

* * *

_

**It's officially 4 in the morning people. I stayed up just to finish it, and on a school night. (Well, I DO have a huge cold, so I'm not going to school tomorrow anyway :P)**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Comment on your predictions for the final nine players! What order will the jury be eliminated, and who will be the ultimate winner? Also, new poll on my profile!**

**(And a HUGE thanks to Champ 15 for catching that I didn't post who voted for who...fixed it!)**

**Now, let's pray that I feel better and start writing all my stories faster. :P**


End file.
